Mauvais garçon
by x-sarah01-x
Summary: Beth se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur. Merlin. De tous les garçons dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse, il a fallu que ce soit celui-là.
1. Chapitre 1  Pourquoi lui

**Bonjour chers lecteurs,**

J'ai toujours eut envie d'écrire un **Regulus/OC**, donc, des idées plein la tête, j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fiction.

Celle-ci comportera environ 10 chapitres, que je posterai à chaque mois. N'ayez pas peur des retards, je suis habituellement très ponctuelle.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers appartient à **J.K. Rowling**, mais les personnages inventés m'appartiennent.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Just a few more hours <em>

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them callin'_

_Oh Beth, what can I do ?_

_[ Plus que quelques heures]_

_[Et je te rejoins à la maison]_

_[ Je crois que je les entends m'appeler]_

_[ Oh Beth, que dois-je faire ?]_

- KISS

**Chapitre 1 – Pourquoi lui ?**

La cloche de fin des cours sonna enfin, au plus grand plaisir des étudiants de Poudlard. Attrapant son livre de potion, une élève quitta rapidement la salle de classe. Frissonnante de froid, elle souhaitait sortir du cachot glacial le plus vite possible.

Cette jeune fille méconnue sur laquelle portera mon histoire se nommait Beth Gordon. Un drôle de prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Ses parents avaient décidé de l'appeler ainsi en honneur de leur groupe rock préféré: _KISS_. Lorsqu'elle était née, Beth avait passé plus de trois mois sans prénom, ses parents indécis sur lequel choisir. Ils avaient eu une illumination soudaine en écoutant la nouvelle chanson de leurs idoles. Après ce jour, Beth avait grandi dans une famille aimante qui la chérissait plus que tout au monde. Elle n'avait pas un passé particulièrement douteux, à l'histoire grandiose et pleine de secrets. Non, c'était une simple jeune fille, au caractère assez calme, qui tentait de trouver le bonheur dans les petites choses simples de la vie.

Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. C'était une étudiante comme les autres, sans talent extraordinaire pour les arts ou pour les sports. Il n'y avait qu'un seul fait très spécial à propos d'elle qui méritait qu'on s'y attarde : c'était une sorcière. Elle l'avait appris lors de sa onzième année et dès lors, elle était entrée à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Beth avait abordé sa cinquième année le mois passé dans la maison de Serdaigle. Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvé dans cette maison ? Elle n'en ait aucune idée. Ce n'était pas une intello et n'aimait pas particulièrement lire ou faire des devoirs. Selon elle, sa place aurait été chez les Poufsouffle. Mais de ce côté, elle préférait de loin être chez les Bleus et Bronzes. Après tout, qui voulait _réellement_ être à Poufsouffle ?

- Ohé, Beth ! Tu ne m'attends pas?

Elle, c'était Natalia Petrovski, sa meilleure amie. Elle avait tout du parfait stéréotype russe; une peau pâle, des cheveux blonds, des yeux clairs ainsi que des traits droits et bien dessinés. Elle est née ici, en Angleterre, mais ses parents venaient tous les deux d'un coin reculé de la Russie. Malgré son rêve de visiter son pays d'origine, Natalia n'avait jamais eu la chance d'y aller. Elle honorait par contre parfaitement leurs traditions en consommant sans modération de la vodka lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Selon Beth, Natalia devait être la personne avec le caractère le plus explosif de l'école. Elle n'hésitait pas à s'occuper personnellement des gens qui dénigraient ses amis et elle en était même venue aux mains plusieurs fois, majoritairement avec des personnes qui osaient dire du mal d'elle.

Beth attendit que son amie arrive et s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, empli par une masse d'élèves. Évidemment, cela n'était pas une bonne idée car l'instant d'après, quelqu'un manqua la percuter de plein fouet et une voix de garçon énervé s'éleva derrière elle.

- Pousse toi, Gordon ! Tu bloques le chemin !

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, Beth se sentit violemment écarté et plaqué sans la moindre douceur sur le mur de pierre. Elle entendit un garçon ricaner et son cœur se chavira : ce rire, elle savait à qui il appartenait. Beth releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'un étudiant de Serpentard. Tout le monde le connaissait; ses yeux glacés et son attitude souvent désagréable étaient connus de tous. Regulus Black devait être la personne qui faisait le plus de remous, ici, à Poudlard. C'était un fauteur de trouble, mais au contraire de son frère, ses blagues n'avaient rien de drôles; elles étaient plutôt méchantes et souvent de mauvais goût.

Natalia se précipita à la rescousse de son amie.

- Dégages, Black, cracha Natalia, hargneuse. Personne ne veut de toi, ici.

Regulus haussa les sourcils, septique. Il jeta un bref regard à Beth, accompagné d'un sourire moqueur avant de se retourner. Beth sentit son cœur reprendre lentement un rythme normal. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ce regard. Il semblait au courant de choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Et s'il l'apprenait ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Sa vie se transformerait littéralement en enfer.

- Beth, ça va ? Demanda Natalia en jetant un regard mauvais au garçon qui s'éloignait.

- Parfaitement, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il l'avait touché. Il avait posé ses mains sur elle. Beth en était encore toute renversée; des picotements lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale, la faisant frissonner. Qu'il sache ou non ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle n'en demeurerait pas moins réceptive aux contacts qu'il lui offrait. Beth remit une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et baissa ses yeux verts sur ses chaussures.

Vous comprenez maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui, à son grand malheur, Beth était tombée amoureuse de la personne qui l'intimidait et la menaçait chaque jour. Comment cela était arrivé ? Elle l'ignorait. Cependant, elle savait que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était folle dingue de ce type. Il l'obsédait, littéralement; lorsqu'il était dans les parages, elle ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs. On dit qu'entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, eh bien ce pas, elle l'avait franchi à la fin de sa troisième année.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne réagis pas plus que ça, lança Natalia, visiblement ignorante du fait que sa meilleure amie soit totalement en amour avec son pire ennemi.

En effet, Beth n'avait avoué à personne les sentiments qui la rongeaient depuis tout ce temps. Elle craignait la réaction de ses amis. Et s'il la rejetait ? Elle connaissait bien leurs caractères. S'ils venaient à apprendre un jour qu'elle était complètement folle de Regulus Black, ils risqueraient de tout tenter pour la remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais, étrangement, Beth n'en avait pas envie. Elle adorait comment ces sentiments la transformaient. Elle devenait une nouvelle personne en sa présence. Et s'il y avait un infime espoir qu'il soit intéressé, une moindre chance de partager sa vie avec lui, elle ne voudrait pas rater cela.

Beth haussa les épaules. Natalia lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de reprendre son chemin. Les deux filles entrèrent dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la table des Bleus et Bronzes. Elles rejoignirent deux garçons de leur âge et s'assirent devant eux. Le premier avait des cheveux bruns qui tiraient sur le roux. Ses yeux verts étaient rivés sur un livre et ils se relevèrent juste quand il entendit les deux sièges libres se combler. L'allure du second était plutôt banale. Ses cheveux bruns pâles tombaient en dessous de ses oreilles et son regard était terne, sans éclat. Il reflétait l'image d'une personne habituellement très calme et c'était effectivement le cas.

- Pourquoi cet air meurtrier sur ton visage, Nat' ? demanda le garçon aux yeux verts face à elle.

Celui-ci se nommait Ryan Walter. Bien qu'il soit bourré de qualités, il avait beaucoup de mal avec tout ce qui sortait de ses convictions. Son étroitesse d'esprit le rendait parfois franchement désagréable, mais la plupart du temps, c'était un ami formidable qui avait à cœur les intérêts de ses proches. C'était un fervent admirateur de Quidditch; il occupait la position de batteur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Le second portait le nom de Josh Miller. Serdaigle jusqu'aux bout des ongles, il usait souvent de son intelligence. Il était le meilleur ami de Ryan depuis leur tendre enfance, ayant habité dans le même quartier que lui. Cependant, au contraire de son ami, Josh était plutôt calme comme garçon. Sa personnalité était plus proche de celle de Beth, avait qui il avait sympathisé dès sa première rencontre avec elle dans le Poudlard Express. Natalia avait été la dernière à se joindre au groupe, mais depuis la première année, les quatre Serdaigles étaient inséparables.

Beth pria Natalia du regard de ne pas parler de l'incident aux garçons, mais cette dernière l'ignora et raconta l'histoire avec le plus de détails possible.

- Encore ? s'écria Ryan, furieux, dès qu'elle eu terminé son récit.

- Ce n'est rien, tenta faiblement Beth. Une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, cela ne change rien…

- Et s'il t'avait réellement blessé ? Je ne crois pas que tu aurais réagi comme cela !

- Sauf qu'il ne l'a pas fait, donc laisse tomber.

- Mais Beth, intervint Josh à son tour. Personne ne mérite de se faire constamment pousser contre les murs et intimider comme cela. Tu devrais en parler à un professeur.

- Ou nous devrions régler cela nous-même, lança Ryan en esquissant un mouvement pour se lever.

- S'il vous plait, oubliez cela…

- Oublier ? Mais Beth, Black ne mérite pas qu'on le laisse s'en tirer comme cela ! Il te fait toujours du mal et tu ne veux jamais qu'on réagisse ! Je crois qu'il serait temps de lui donner une bonne leçon ! s'exclama Ryan.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ryan, approuva Josh. J'en ai marre de le regarder te faire du mal.

- Ne faites rien.

- Mais… insista Ryan

- J'ai dit _non_. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme en laissant tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, mettant un terme à la conversation.

Beth Gordon n'était pas le genre de fille à prendre une grande place parmi les gens. Elle était plutôt celle qui suivait les autres; le rôle de leader n'était pas fait pour elle. Cependant, ses amis n'argumentaient pas longtemps lorsqu'elle venait à hausser la voix. Ils baissèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur repas à contre cœur. Profitant du fait qu'ils ne la regardaient pas, Beth balaya du regard la table des Serpentards pour trouver son « agresseur ». Une table qui, en passant, était située juste à côté de celle des Serdaigles. Elle le remarqua vite; il riait bruyamment à une plaisanterie d'un élève. Beth détourna vivement le regard, ne désirant point qu'il la surprenne en train de le mater. Et la subtilité n'étant pas trop son truc, elle se faisait très souvent prendre la main dans le sac.

- Beth, tu viens ?

La Serdaigle sortit vivement de ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses trois amis qui était déjà en train de se lever de table.

- Vous avez déjà terminé ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

- Tu aurais fini ton assiette aussi si tu mangeais un peu et tu cessais d'être dans la lune, expliqua brillamment Ryan.

Au diable le repas ! Ne souhaitant point les informer du contenu de ses pensées, elle se leva et quitta la grande salle à leur suite. Ils furent surpris de constater que leur salle commune, habituellement si calme était si agitée.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, bon sang ? résonna la voix de Josh au travers du brouhaha.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, mais ce fut une préfète de sixième année qui leur répondit :

- Un bal ! S'écria-t-elle, euphorique.

- Comment cela, un bal ? Il n'y a pas de bal ? Où est-ce que vous voyez un bal ? lança Ryan.

- Pas _maintenant_, mais pour Halloween ! Un bal masqué, qui plus est !

-...

- Votre présence est obligatoire, ajouta-t-elle face à leurs mines déconfites.

Ni Josh, ni Ryan, ni Beth n'avait envie d'aller à ce bal masqué. Seul Natalia avait de l'enthousiasme face à cette éventuelle soirée.

- Souriez un peu ! lança-t-elle joyeusement alors qu'ils s'étaient tous installés à une table pour faire leurs devoirs. Un bal, c'est génial, non ? Habituellement, on n'a qu'un festin, mais là, c'est beaucoup mieux!

Beth ne semblait pas être la seule à croire qu'un simple banquet aurait été beaucoup mieux.

- Pourquoi n'être-vous pas heureux ? Interrogea-t-elle. C'est une belle occasion de s'amuser !

- Il faut trouver une cavalière, soupira Josh.

- Il faut inviter une cavalière, ajouta Ryan.

- Je n'ai pas de robe, conclut Beth.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les gars, je suis certaine que plusieurs filles se meurent d'envie d'y aller avec vous. Et Beth, la préfète m'a dit qu'une journée à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée spécialement pour cela.

- Je n'ai pas apporté assez d'argent pour m'en acheter une.

- Alors, je t'en prêterais une des miennes ! Sinon, tu pourrais toujours demander à tes parents de t'envoyer un peu de sous !

À court d'arguments, les trois Serdaigles se turent et le visage de Natalia se fendit en un sourire triomphant.

- Je savais que vous finiriez par capituler, s'exclama-t-elle, fière de son pouvoir de persuasion.

Lorsque Beth se retrouva dans son lit, ce soir-là, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées avec appréhension vers le bal. Irait-elle ? Oui. Seule ? Probablement. Beth n'était pas une de ces filles auxquelles tous les garçons sont à leurs pieds. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle se fasse inviter. Elle ne se considérait pas comme laide, non, mais comparé à d'autres, elle était loin d'être séduisante. La Serdaigle ferma les yeux, imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios impossibles mettant en vedette Regulus Black qui lui demandait romantiquement d'être son cavalier. Beth savait que ce n'était que son imagination. Par contre, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Son imagination l'avait poursuivit jusque dans ses rêves, lui faisant passer une nuit magnifique. C'est pourquoi elle fut particulièrement réticente à se réveiller, le lendemain matin, maudissant mentalement celle qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

-Allez Beth, debout ! Tu vas être très en retard, sinon.

- C'est le week-end, marmonna-t-elle la tête dans son oreiller.

- Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas le week-end, nous sommes seulement jeudi !

- Quoi ?

Parfaitement réveillé, Beth jeta un regard à l'horloge; il ne lui restait que quinze minutes pour se préparer avant d'aller déjeuner. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui passait des heures devant son miroir. Son apparence n'avait qu'une faible place parmi ses priorités. Beth se fit donc une queue de cheval, appliqua un peu de baume sur ses lèvres gercées et enfila son uniforme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête. Natalia et elle descendirent dans la salle commune où Josh et Ryan les attendaient.

- Dites donc, les filles, cela vous en a prit, du temps ! s'exclama Ryan.

- Nous sommes presque partis sans vous, ajouta Josh.

- Navré, mais Beth n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever, expliqua Natalia avec un mystérieux sourire. C'était probablement dût au merveilleux rêve qu'elle a fait cette nuit…

Cette simple phrase réussit à entraîner les deux garçons dans une foule de questionnements. Natalia fit un regard d'excuse à sa meilleure amie, mais poursuivit toutefois sur sa lancée.

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil, « _oui, être ta cavalière, oui !_ » récita-t-elle sous le fou rire de Ryan.

- Mais de qui rêvais-tu ? Demanda Josh, ayant au moins la bonté de ne pas rire.

Beth rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ne répondit pas, ce qui raviva l'intérêt général. Ils la harcelèrent de questions jusqu'au temps où, après leur repas, ils se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée : double cours de métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles. La présence du professeur McGonagall les ramena aussitôt à l'ordre et à la fin du cours, aucun d'entre eux, à la grande joie de Beth, ne pensait plus à cela. La montagne de devoirs donnée par leur professeur était devenue leur nouveau sujet de conversation. Cependant, Beth croisa les yeux de Natalia et le regard qu'elle lui lança signifiait clairement qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

- Quel est notre prochain cours ? Interrogea Natalia, ayant toujours du mal à retenir son horaire par cœur.

- Histoire.

Beth manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Le cours d'histoire, comme celui de d'arithmancie, de potions et d'astronomie étaient en commun avec les Serpentards. Comment pourrait-elle aller à un cours avec Regulus dans la même pièce sans se trahir devant ses amis à propos de son rêve ? Elle opta pour la tactique du silence. Ne pas parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien loin d'eux. Oui, c'était une excellente solution. De plus, qui parlait en histoire de la magie ? Les élèves dormaient toujours.

La Serdaigle s'installa près de la fenêtre, à sa place habituelle. Elle adorait cet endroit, la classe d'histoire donnait directement sur le parc, le paysage était fabuleux à observer.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, tout va bien ? questionna Natalia en s'assoyant au bureau libre à côté d'elle.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ? répondit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

Natalia haussa les épaules et se retourna pour discuter avec les garçons, qui occupaient les deux places derrières elles. Beth poussa un soupir de soulagement; sa meilleure amie n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus perspicace du monde, mais elle avait un certain don pour découvrir des choses que l'on voulait garder secrètes.

- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, Reg' lorsque tu as dit à cette fille que Sirius Black était un imbécile fini qui aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle !

Beth se retourna immédiatement pour regarder vers l'entrée, mais étant donné que la majorité des étudiants firent de même, cela passa inaperçu. Regulus et deux de ses amis entrèrent dans la classe en riant. Les Serpentards déjà assis éclatèrent de rire, mais les Serdaigles froncèrent les sourcils.

- Sirius Black n'a rien à se reprocher, c'est une bonne personne, lança courageusement une élève Bleue et Bronze lorsque Regulus passa devant elle.

Ce dernier s'arrêta en même temps que ses amis et ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau de la Serdaigle. Beth la connaissait bien. Elle s'appelait Jenny Scott et partageait son dortoir depuis cinq ans. Malgré cela, les deux filles ne se parlaient pratiquement pas. Beth éprouva tout d'abord de la compassion pour elle, qui savait ce que Regulus allait faire ? Cette compassion se transforma vite en jalousie lorsque Regulus appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Jenny. Les yeux de Beth lancèrent des éclairs.

- C'est ce que tu crois, murmura-t-il, cependant assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre.

Regulus se recula et haussa les sourcils dans un geste provocateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistance pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était assez audacieux pour se dresser contre lui. Il parut satisfait de voir le silence que ses paroles avaient déclenché et alla s'asseoir à une place libre. Le professeur Binns entra dans la salle quasiment au même moment et celui-ci commença sont cours avec son éternel ton monocorde. Beth fut peu surprise de constater que cinq minutes plus tard, Natalia était déjà endormie. Au contraire d'elle, Beth en parfaite Serdaigle, pris des notes tout au long du cours, légèrement déconcentrée par le rire constant de trois Serpentards.

Le cours passa si lentement que les élèves éveillés eurent l'impression d'avoir été assis pendant des jours lorsque la cloche sonna. Beth secoua légèrement Natalia et les deux filles rejoignirent les garçons qui les attendaient à la porte. Regulus et sa clique passèrent à côté d'eux et les Serdaigles furent surpris de voir Natalia se tendre.

- Ça va, Nat' ? Demanda Beth.

- Tu l'as entendu parler de Sirius lorsqu'il est entré ? S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse ? C'est son frère ! J'ai eu envie de me lever et d'aller frapper ce petit insolent pour ses paroles ! Non mais quel culot !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? rit Josh

- Oui, j'aurais payé cher pour voir cela ! approuva Ryan.

Beth se demanda brièvement qu'est-ce que Regulus pourrait bien penser d'elle si sa meilleure amie lui mettait son poing en pleine figure.

- … Beth de le faire, dit Josh.

- Pardon ? s'excusa-t-elle en se remettant à porter attention à la conversation.

- Je disais que cela aurait été à toi de le faire. Après tout, c'est toi que Regulus intimide tous les jours.

- Oui, sauf que je me fiche carrément de son frère, donc il n'y aurait eu aucun lien…

- Tu n'as pas tort.

Les trois autres continuèrent de parler de cela pendant un moment, mais ennuyée que l'on parle toujours d'elle, Beth essaya de détourner la discussion.

- Quels cours a-t-on après le dîner ? Interrogea-t-elle brusquement pour changer de sujet.

- Étude des runes, répondit Josh.

Pour simplifier les choses, les quatre amis avaient décidés ensemble des options qu'ils prenaient. Ainsi, ils pouvaient s'aider dans leurs travaux et seraient ensemble dans tous les cours. Les Serdaigles avaient choisis l'étude des runes, l'arithmancie et les soin aux créatures magiques. La divination ne les intéressaient pas et l'étude des moldus aurait été inutile pour Beth et Ryan, qui venait tous les deux d'une famille partiellement moldue. Josh considérait son emploi du temps comme assez chargé ainsi et Natalia n'avait simplement pas envie "de lire des tonnes de trucs inutiles sur le mode de vie d'autres personnes".

Le reste de la journée passa remarquablement vite. Ils mangèrent puis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'études des runes. Ils apprirent des tonnes de nouvelles choses, certainement très utiles pour leurs buses et se réjouirent du fait qu'ils avaient une période libre après ce cours. Ils occupèrent ce temps à relaxer, profitant du fait qu'ils avaient une pause avant de monter dans leur salle commune et de se remettre au travail. Malheureusement, cette pause se termina bien vite et il était déjà l'heure de prendre le dernier repas avant le couvre-feu.

Lors du coucher du soleil, les quatre Serdaigles remontèrent donc dans la salle commune et s'installèrent à une table libre pour ouvrir leurs livres. Comme à chaque soir, ils avaient tant de devoirs qu'ils étaient obligés d'en faire pendant quelques heures s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard.

- Dites, vous comprenez quelque chose à ce numéro ? questionna Ryan en leur approchant son livre.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, Josh s'était déjà lancé dans une longue explication détaillée.

Beth soupira et se replongea dans son travail. Elle aurait bien aimé profiter d'une petite pause. Son ventre criait famine et elle avait étrangement le goût de boire un bon chocolat chaud. En plus de cela, Beth n'avait vraiment pas la tête à faire des devoirs. Elle avait simplement envie de s'allonger sur son lit et réfléchir tranquillement à toutes sortes de choses. Et peut-être, éventuellement s'endormir pour être en forme pour la dernière journée avant le week-end.

- Bon, j'en ai assez fait pour ce soir, je m'en vais dormir. On se revoit demain ? lança-t-elle en refermant finalement ses livres, geste qui lui apporta une certaine satisfaction.

- Attend ! s'exclama Natalia.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'allait pas remettre le sujet de l'inconnu du rêve sur le tapis, non ?

- La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est ce week-end, dit-elle. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'envoyer une lettre à tes parents si tu veux recevoir de l'argent avant d'y aller, suggéra Natalia en jetant un coup d'œil au calendrier épinglé sur le mur.

Ah oui, le bal. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier. Beth n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste face à l'idée de se vêtir d'une robe ridicule et de se pavaner dans la grande salle en espérant qu'un garçon la fasse danser. Cependant, la préfète lui avait bien dit que la présence de tous était obligatoire et tant qu'à y être, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit effort pour avoir une tenue convenable ? Et puis, Beth était très contente que Natalia n'ait pas repensé à ce rêve. Elle approuva donc les paroles de son amie et sortit sa plume ainsi qu'un beau bout de parchemin. Beth commença sa rédaction.

_Papa, Maman,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ici, tout est comme d'habitude. Comme vous le savez, nous avons d'importants examens à la fin de l'année, c'est pourquoi nous sommes tous ensevelis sous les devoirs à tous les jours. Présentement, toute l'école est très excité car un bal masqué a été annoncé. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas apporté assez d'argent pour pouvoir m'acheter une robe… Je crois par contre que Natalia va me prêter une des siennes si nécessaire._

_Désolé de ne pas avoir pu écrire plus tôt._

_Avec tout mon amour, Beth._

La Serdaigle relus sa lettre et jugea qu'elle était assez bien pour l'envoyer à ses parents. En saluant son amie, elle sortit de son dortoir se dirigea vers la volière avec prudence. Le couvre-feu n'était pas encore tombé, cependant, si elle se faisait attraper par Rusard à cette heure, elle risquerait d'avoir de gros ennuis. Beth ne rencontra pratiquement personne lors de son chemin, excepté un groupe de quatre garçons de Gryffondor, qui la saluèrent poliment. Ces quatre-là, elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Ils se faisaient couramment appelé les Maraudeurs. Beth avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être la cible de leurs attaques, mais si elle faisait la moindre chose contre eux, elle risquait de subir leur terrible farces. Bien sûr, elles étaient drôles lorsque ce n'était pas nous qui étions la cible. Beth se rappelait clairement le jour où Ryan avait laissé entendre que Sirius Black était un tombeur sans cervelle. Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé avec la tête deux fois plus grosse qu'à la normale. Il avait passé trois jours à l'infirmerie.

Beth poussa la porte de la volière. Il y régnait un froid glacial, le vent violent pénétrant dans les ouvertures et tourbillonnant dans la tour. Autour d'elle, les plumes soulevées par le courant d'air virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson et elle se dépêcha d'appeler sa chouette. Elle attacha rapidement sa lettre à sa patte et avec une légère caresse, l'envoya dehors.

Beth se retourna pour sortir rapidement de la tour glacée et eu un sursaut de surprise; il y avait quelqu'un et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Accoudé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, Regulus Black semblait bien s'amuser. Peu souciant du froid intense qui l'entourait, il la contemplait avec un sourire moqueur. Dieu ce qu'il ressemblait à son frère, ainsi.

- J'ignorais que je n'étais pas seule, s'excusa-t-elle, une main sur le cœur, tentant de faire passer son rythme effréné sur le coup de la surprise.

- J'ai cru voir cela, répondit-il.

Il ne s'avança pas vers elle, mais ne quitta pas la volière non plus. Le silence entre eux devenait inconfortable. Beth tenta pitoyablement de lancer la conversation.

- Donc… tu envoyais une lettre ? demanda-t-elle.

Wow, bravo Beth ! Quelle perspicacité ! Il est clair qu'il n'est pas venu ici simplement pour contempler le paysage.

- Tes talents de clairvoyance m'étonnent, dit-il. Tu aurais dû poursuivre la divination.

Beth laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se gifla mentalement. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Avant d'avoir pu orienter la conversation sur un autre sujet, Regulus prit la parole avec un ton d'évidente supériorité.

- Et toi ? Tu envoyais une lettre à tes parents moldus ?

Toujours aussi désagréable, songea-t-elle, tout en regardant ses lèvres avec une attirance palpable. Ses sentiments envers lui étaient si étranges. Elle l'aimait et le détestait à la fois. Son allure négligée, son incroyable virilité et son physique ma foi très acceptable rendait Beth folle de lui. Cependant, son sens de l'humour douteux et sa méchanceté ne cessaient de revenir dans ses pensées. Pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi penser de lui. Mais elle l'aimait tant !

- Ma mère est moldue, réussit-elle à dire. Mon père, par contre, c'est un…

- Cracmol, coupa-t-il avec un moue dédaigneuse. Oui, je sais, mais c'est quasiment pire, non ? Lorsque mère me parle d'enfants indignes, tu viens immédiatement après mon frère. Oui, elle connaissait ton père, un fils de sang-purs, promis à de beaux exploits, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se rende compte qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir !

Regulus éclata d'un rire supérieur, rappelant à son interlocutrice qu'il avait été élevé dans le mépris des gens qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur.

- Je suis heureux de n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec un homme tel que lui, continua-t-il de sa voix froide. Tu imagines la honte que cela apporterait sur la famille ? Déjà que la fuite de mon frère a fait beaucoup jaser. Mais bon, je préfère avoir un frère rebelle que des parents qui ne sont même pas capable de faire un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Je crois que je mourrais de honte. C'est…

- Regulus.

Il interrompit instantanément sa tirade : Personne, excepté quelques-uns de ses proches amis ne l'appelait par son prénom. Considérant qu'elle avait à présent toute son attention, Beth poursuivit.

- Je m'en fiche. Ce que tu penses de mes parents ne m'importe pas.

Comment lui dire que c'était ce qu'il pensait d'elle, qui l'importait ? Regulus fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'es décidément pas la fille que je croyais. Moi qui pensais te faire sortir de tes gongs en parlant ainsi. J'aurais bien aimé voir cela… Beth Gordon énervée…

Il ferma les yeux, tentant visiblement d'imaginer la Serdaigle en colère. Il était vrai que Beth n'était pas du genre à se fâcher. Elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait été.

- Peu importe, j'ai l'année entière pour réussir, conclut-il.

Regulus se délecta de l'expression sur le visage de Beth et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer un important courant d'air qui secoua ses cheveux, mais au lieu de quitter la tour, il se retourna vers Beth avec un drôle de sourire.

- Oh, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter. Je préfèrerais que cette conversation reste confidentielle. Tu imagines les rumeurs qui circuleraient si on apprenait que j'avais parlé avec une personne telle que toi ?

Avec un haussement de sourcils, il referma la porte. Beth demeura fixé sur place, les yeux rivés où il avait disparu. Puis, au lieu de sortir enfin de cet enfer glacé, elle se laissa doucement glisser contre le mur de pierre pour s'asseoir par terre.

Merlin. De tous les garçons dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse, il a fallu que ce soit celui-là.


	2. Chapitre 2 Un cadeau innatendu

**Chapitre 2 – Un cadeau inattendu**

Le lendemain, les élèves de Poudlard se réveillèrent avec une bonne humeur palpable. Il ne restait qu'un jour avant le week-end et la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui était organisée rendait le tout encore plus attrayant. De plus, le bal d'Halloween approchait à grands pas et pour conclure le tout, les étudiants à Serdaigles en cinquième année avaient une belle journée devant eux.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et esquissa un sourire. Elle n'aurait pas put rêver mieux pour un vendredi. Potions, défense contre les forces du mal, une période libre et un double-cours de sortilèges.

- Génial ! s'exclama joyeusement Natalia en lisant par dessus son épaule. J'oublie toujours à quel point j'aime les vendredis. Tu viens ?

Les deux filles quittèrent ensemble leur dortoir et descendirent dans leur salle commune. Ryan et Josh étaient absents, mais ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la tour et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Les Serdaigles s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, remarquant avec un certain enthousiasme que tout le monde semblait de bonne humeur. Alors que les autres se servaient, Beth s'étira pour prendre la carafe de jus de citrouille mais elle était posé hors de porté.

- Natalia, pourrais-tu me passer…

Beth se tourna du côté de son amie et la vit perdue quelque part entre l'âme et l'esprit. Sa fourchette reposait maintenant au fond de son bol de salade de fruits. Natalia ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui l'environnait. Josh, perplexe, fronça les sourcils en regardant Beth et suivit son regard jusqu'à son autre amie.

- Nat' à quoi penses-tu encore ? interrogea-t-il en la voyant fixer le vide.

- Tu veux dire « a qui » … corrigea Beth avec un petit sourire.

Cette attitude venant de la part de sa meilleure amie ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

- Encore cette année ?

- Visiblement oui.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Regarde le petit sourire qu'elle fait, désigna-t-il.

- Et elle tortille cette mèche de cheveux depuis au moins cinq minutes.

- Quel dommage, je pensais qu'elle aurait abandonné l'idée de sortir avec lui.

- Et moi donc !

Natalia était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne semblait même pas les entendre parler d'elle.

- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? demanda Ryan, qui ne comprenait pas un mot de la conversation qui se déroulait devant lui.

- De Sirius Black voyons ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux Serdaigles.

- CHUT ! s'exclama soudainement Natalia en entendant le nom de Sirius.

Les trois Serdaigles éclatèrent de rire face à l'expression paniquée de Natalia : Et s'il les avait entendus ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas là.

- Quoi ? Encore ? s'écria Ryan, sous le choc.

Cela faisait presque deux ans que Natalia était complètement sous le charme du beau et grand Sirius Black. Elle ne s'empêchait pas de sortir avec d'autres garçons, mais profitait de chaque instant où il était dans les parages pour le mater à sa guise. Josh et Ryan avaient essayé de la raisonner, malheureusement sans succès. Natalia n'avait encore jamais réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui. Cependant, plus les années passaient, plus Natalia se transformait en une jolie jeune femme pleine de charmes. Beth savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sirius ne la remarque.

- Lorsqu'on parle du loup, fit remarquer Josh en pointant l'entrée de la grande salle où Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs venaient d'apparaître.

- Il est tellement beau, soupira-t-elle.

Ryan fit semblant de vomir dans son bol de céréale. Natalia lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu es jaloux parce qu'il obtient plus d'attention que toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. En fait, il obtient plus d'attention que tous les autres garçons dans cette école. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. Excepté, peut-être Regulus, son frère.

Beth recracha sa gorgée de jus de citrouille, attirant les trois regards sur elle.

- Bien entendu, jamais je ne sortirais avec une ordure pareille, ne t'en fait pas, Beth, expliqua instantanément son amie, se méprenant sur la véritable raison de sa réaction. Je sais à quel point tu le déteste. Mais c'est dommage qu'il soit aussi séduisant…

- Séduisant ? s'offusqua Ryan. C'est donc cela qui compte, pour toi ? La personne peut être un parfait crétin, s'il paraît bien, tu t'en moque !

- Sirius n'est pas un parfait crétin ! protesta-t-elle.

- Si, il l'est et tu le sais bien, contredit Josh. Tu connais sa réputation, il sort avec des filles et les laisse tomber quelques jours plus tard.

Natalia ouvrit furieusement la bouche, prête à répliquer, mais Beth la devança.

- C'est peine perdue, les gars. Oubliez ça. Vous ne la ferez jamais changer d'avis. Mais Sirius Black n'est pas si mauvais, il a des qualités et des défauts comme tout le monde. Et j'ai la forte intuition que même si vous ne cessez de le dénigrer, si l'occasion lui est donnée, Nat' ne se privera pas pour passer du temps avec lui.

- Exactement ! approuva-t-elle.

- Mais d'un autre côté, vous n'avez pas complètement tort. Josh a raison, Sirius Black est connu pour être peu attaché à ses conquêtes. Si tu sors un jour avec lui, soit prudente.

Natalia fit un geste impatient de la main, comme si elle essayait d'éloigner une mouche particulièrement agaçante.

- Je réussirais à le changer, affirma-t-elle,

- Le problème, chuchota Josh à l'oreille de Beth pendant que Natalia se levait de table, c'est qu'elles se disent toutes cela.

Beth approuva d'un signe de tête en se levant également. Elle avait la forte impression qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler. Ils rejoignirent Ryan et Natalia à la sortie de la grande salle et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots pour un double-cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards. Comme d'habitude, ils arrivèrent les premiers et s'installèrent tous les quatre à une table complètement au fond de la classe. Les autres élèves arrivèrent par la suite et, après quelques indications de leur professeur, ils se mirent tous au travail.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Natalia lui donna un léger coup de coude et désigna Regulus Black de la tête.

- Non mais regarde-le, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Beth. Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il n'est pas à tomber.

- Très sexy, approuva Beth sans même réfléchir à ses paroles.

Elle le contempla sans retenue, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues. Il était assis sur son banc, les pieds négligemment posés sur la table devant lui. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire diablement séduisant et insolent. Il jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Slughorn avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis; c'était un de ses élèves préférés, il savait qu'il ne réprimanderait pas sa posture.

- C'est vraiment désolant qu'il ait une personnalité aussi détestable. Ça lui fait perdre beaucoup de charme, lança tristement Natalia avant de continuer à couper ses racines de mandragores.

Beth ne répondit pas. Le comportement de Regulus laissait à désirer, certes, mais elle ne pouvait pas approuver les paroles de son amie. Elle était certaine que derrière le masque de suffisance se cachait une personnalité qui méritait d'être connue. Il n'avait pas le choix d'agir ainsi, c'était un sang-pur dont la famille approuvait les idées de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas être d'une gentillesse extrême, étant donné qu'il avait été élevé dans la haine des gens de sang « impur ». Mais Beth en était certaine, ce n'était qu'une façade.

Le cours se poursuivit dans le plus grand calme, chacun étant profondément occupé par leur difficile travail. D'épaisses vapeurs émergeaient doucement des chaudrons et pendant un long moment, on n'entendait que le bouillonnement continu de leur contenu.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion et remarqua qu'elle avait déjà la bonne couleur. Il lui restait plus de quinze minutes et elle décida de s'occuper avec le passe temps le plus agréable qui soit : Mater Regulus Black. Sa table était à droite de la sienne, une rangée de plus vers l'avant. Il semblait si absorbé par son travail qu'elle put le regarder à sa guise, détaillant son profil sans se priver.

Ses cheveux, d'un brun foncé, étaient certes moins longs que ceux de son frère, mais ils descendaient tout de même un peu plus bas que ses oreilles. D'un geste impatient, il replaça les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, mais celles-ci retombèrent exactement au même endroit. Regulus plissa ses lèvres en une ligne fine, semblant se préoccuper de l'aspect dangereux de sa potion. Malgré cela, son menton était, comme toujours, légèrement relevé, digne preuve de sa descendance des sang-purs. Beth remarqua à quel point son port altier était droit, imposant. Il irradiait de suffisance, éclipsant tous ses autres copains à sa table par sa splendeur. Si Beth avait pu choisir un mot pour le décrire, elle aurait sans aucun doute opté pour _confiance_. Non pas qu'il inspirait les inconnus à lui livrer leurs plus sombres secrets, mais bien parce qu'il avait une telle confiance en lui que s'en était déstabilisant.

Ses traits durs, mais harmonieux, étaient rassemblés pour former un visage aristocrate. À première vue, il semblait accorder une très grande importance à son apparence. Par contre, lorsqu'on l'observait en détail, on constatait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise impression. Son allure était constamment négligée; la chemise sortie de ses pantalons, la cravate détachée. Selon ses dires, il détestait avoir l'air trop coincé. Aussi, il semblait porter une affection particulière à ses vieilles Converse All Star, Beth l'avait même vu un jour jeter à la poubelle de nouvelles chaussures vernies que ses parents lui avaient envoyées pour continuer à les porter. Elle avait vu cela comme une preuve qu'il ne suivait pas à la lettre les principes de ses géniteurs, au contraire de l'opinion générale.

Alors qu'elle allait demander à Natalia si elle avait besoin d'aide, Beth fut surprise par un regard envoyé dans sa direction. Même si son cerveau lui conseillait de baisser les yeux, étant prise sur le fait, elle ne pouvait détourner son attention des iris gris de Regulus. Il la regardait à la fois avec perplexité et satisfaction, semblant peu surpris de la voir le mater. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour son incapacité à être subtile. Voyant qu'il ne détournait toujours pas les yeux, Beth tordit sa bouche en un petit sourire qu'elle voulait amical. Il haussa un sourcil et n'y répondit pas. Beth se sentit extrêmement stupide.

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers elle. Beth demeura figé sur place; que voulait-il ? Elle était vraisemblablement la seule qui l'ait remarqué, les autres étudiants étant trop concentrés sur leur propre potion. Il arriva à sa hauteur et s'appuya sur sa table à côté d'elle. Beth se concentra pour ralentir sa respiration et s'empourpra de gêne; elle était certaine qu'il parvenait à ressentir les effluves de chaleur intense qui se répandaient dans son corps en ébullition.

- Un problème, Gordon ?

Sa voix était charmeuse et ne laissa transparaître aucun signe de répulsion. Beth en écarquilla les yeux de surprise; c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole en public, sans l'insulter ou lui démontrer du dégoût. Apparemment, Beth n'était pas la seule stupéfaite puisque tous ceux à proximité sursautèrent et tendirent l'oreille pour écouter leur échange. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Josh, Ryan et Natalia cesser toute activité pour leur porter attention.

- Oui. Je veux dire non ! Non ! Il n'y a aucun problème. Pourquoi cette question ? balbutia Beth.

Merlin. Comment se concentrer à dire une réponse intelligente lorsqu'il était aussi près ? Le regard de Beth glissa de ses yeux jusqu'à ses lèvres et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser, là, dans cette salle de classe bondée.

- Eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais les yeux rivés sur moi depuis un bon moment.

Beth sentit le sang affluer à son visage. Il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il ne la voyait pas.

- C'était très certainement une mauvaise impression, Black, cracha Josh, soudainement énervé.

Mais Regulus l'ignora et demeura fixé sur Beth, au plus grand désarroi de celle-ci.

- Mais… maintenant que j'y pense, tu faisais plus que me regarder, n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-il avec une expression indéchiffrable. Tu me _reluquais_.

Il insista sur le dernier mot et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Ryan et Josh bondirent de leur chaise et le toisèrent avec la plus grande répulsion.

- Beth ? Te reluquer ? Toi ? Mais tu délires, Black ! intervint vivement Ryan.

- Tu as dû t'assommer très fort pour imaginer ce genre de chose, ajouta Josh.

- Tu n'as pas honte de toujours être contre elle, comme cela ! attaqua Natalia, furibonde. Elle ne t'a rien fait, à ce que je sache !

Regulus s'écarta très lentement de la table des Serdaigles sans se départir de son sourire. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à ceux qui s'époumonaient sur lui et accorda un dernier regard à Beth avant de regagner sa place sous l'ordre du professeur. Beth se prit la tête entre les mains; peu importe ce que pensaient ses amis, le regard de Regulus reflétait tout. Ils savaient, tous les deux, qu'il avait raison.

La fin du cours arriva si vite que Beth se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle sortit de la classe la tête dans les nuages, peu consciente de ce qui l'environnait. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, revoyant sans cesse Regulus s'avancer vers elle et s'appuyer nonchalamment sur sa table. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque son nom apparut dans la conversation de ses amis.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama rageusement Ryan. Le _reluquer_. Il a complètement perdu l'esprit !

- Il parlait comme si elle s'intéressait à lui ! ajouta Josh en trouvant cette idée particulièrement ridicule.

_Elle_ était ridicule, songea Beth. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour tomber amoureuse de son pire ennemi.

- Eh bien, tenta Natalia, ce n'est pas comme si personne ne l'avait jamais maté. Après tout, il est vraiment attirant.

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard noir. Elle poursuivit :

- Mais d'un autre côté, il a exagéré en disant que Beth le reluquait depuis le début du cours. Ce n'est pas ton genre, n'est-ce pas, Beth ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non.

Sa voix était peu convaincante, mais ses amis n'en tinrent pas compte. Beth se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise; elle détestait leur mentir. Malheureusement pour elle, ils ne lâchèrent pas le sujet et continuèrent d'en parler pendant trop longtemps. Même après leur cours de Défense contre les forces du mal à l'heure du dîner, c'était encore le principal sujet de conversation.

- La prochaine fois qu'il redit un truc pareille, je te jure que je ne me retiendrais pas, dit Josh.

- Toi ? Le frapper ? Tu serais rapidement mit au tapis. Tu l'as bien vu, l'autre jour. Black sait se défendre, répliqua Natalia.

- Peu importe, reprit Ryan. Il finira bien par recevoir un coup un jour ou l'autre. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis.

- J'attends ce jour avec impatience, s'exclama Natalia, ravie.

- Non mais regarde-le, il cherche tellement l'attention, lança Josh, dégoûté en le voyant entrer dans la grande salle. Attends, quoi ? Il se dirige vers nous ?

Beth releva instantanément la tête et le vit en effet marcher droit dans leur direction. Elle croisa son regard et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Il la regarda avec mépris, passa derrière elle pour aller s'asseoir à sa table et lui assena un coup derrière la tête avec son sac à dos. Beth porta une main où est-ce que le sac l'avait touché, sentant une bosse douloureuse enfler rapidement sous ses doigts.

- Eh ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? gronda Ryan à voix haute

Regulus se retourna, éclata de rire et poursuivit son chemin. Ryan esquissa un mouvement pour se lever de son siège mais Beth posa sa main sur son bras et l'incita à se calmer.

- Ce n'était probablement pas volontaire, assis-toi, Ryan.

Bien entendu, Beth savait parfaitement que le coup avait été préparé d'avance. Seulement, elle ne pouvait rien faire à part empêcher ses amis de mettre leur poing dans la figure de Regulus.

- Pas volontaire ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est cela ? dit-il.

- Bien sûr que non. Mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais bien. Tu n'a pas besoin d'aller lui casser le nez.

- Très bien, se résigna-t-il. Mais lorsque tu voudras enfin que je lui règle son compte, je ne me priverai pas et je suis certain que Josh en fera autant.

- Effectivement, approuva Josh.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de ce sujet pour la journée. Peut-être qu'elle avait enfin réussit à mettre cela au clair. Combien de fois avait-elle répété qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se battent contre lui ? Beth avait perdu le nombre. Elle commençait fortement à soupçonner que leur plus grande ambition était de donner une raclée à Regulus. Les connaissant depuis plus de cinq ans, elle savait que si elle n'était pas la pour les empêcher, cela serait arrivé de nombreuses fois.

Les Serdaigles, visiblement calmés, montèrent dans leur salle commune pour occuper leur période libre. Josh invita Beth à faire une partie d'échec, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ryan s'installa auprès d'eux pour regarder, mais rapidement ennuyé, il se leva pour se diriger vers Natalia, qui s'était installée à une table plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Natalia sursauta en entendant Ryan juste derrière elle et attrapa le parchemin sur lequel elle travaillait depuis de longues minutes pour le cacher dans sa poche

- Rien du tout !

Son ton était loin d'être convaincant et Beth fut peu surprise de voir un sourire prédateur étirer lentement les lèvres de Ryan. Il tendit brusquement le bras, tentant d'attraper le parchemin dans sa poche mais Natalia l'esquiva au dernier moment et s'éloigna rapidement. Elle recula lentement vers la cheminée, Ryan avançant à chacun de ses pas. Puis, elle jeta rapidement le papier dans le feu, brûlant toutes preuves.

- Ni vu, ni connu !

Cependant, Ryan était rapide. Il usa de ses réflexes de batteur pour attraper le parchemin qui se consumait doucement et souffla dessus avant de se mettre à l'abri de Natalia. Il l'observa, une moue victorieuse sur le visage. Bien qu'une partie ait été réduite en cendres, une autre était parfaitement lisible. Sous les rires de la salle commune, Ryan commença sa lecture.

- Cher Sirius… Tiens, tu envoyais une lettre à Sirius Black ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

Il semblait du coup beaucoup moins intéressé par le contenue de la lettre. Cependant, les élèves présents le prièrent de continuer sa lecture.

- Je sais que tu ne me connais presque pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'envoyer un petit bonjour. J'espère que tu passes du bon temps à Poudlard depuis la rentrée et j'attends avec impatience le retour des farces contre Servilus.

-Ryan Walter, donne-moi cela TOUT DE SUITE !

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Beth voyait Natalia énervé, loin de là, mais c'était à chaque fois un spectacle remarquablement intéressant. Ryan cessa sa lecture, mais ne redonna pas la lettre à sa compositrice.

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudainement Ryan. Tu es gênée ? Tu auras beaucoup plus honte lorsqu'il décidera de te plaquer en plein milieu de la grande salle.

Beth ne put qu'approuver les paroles de son ami. À son expression, elle devinait que Josh pensait comme elle et même Natalia ne trouva rien à répondre. Il secoua la tête, repassa près du feu où il jeta le restant de la lettre et sortit de la salle commune sans un mot de plus. Natalia le regarda, ébahie, avant de refermer rapidement sa bouche et marcher vers Beth et Josh.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, répondit Josh. Tu es son amie et il ne veut pas que tu finisses comme toutes ces idiotes qui se pâment devant Sirius Black.

- Je ne finirai pas comme ces dindes, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. C'est ridicule de faire tout un plat avec cela.

- Tu vas trouver cela moins ridicule lorsque tu pleureras toutes les larmes de ton corps à cause qu'il t'aura laissé.

- Ou bien boire jusqu'à ce que tu ne tiennes plus debout, ajouta Beth.

- Voyons, m'avez-vous déjà vu agir ainsi ? s'exclama Natalia en levant les yeux au ciel.

Beth et Josh ne répondirent pas, mais ils lui jetèrent un regard entendu qui la fit faire marche arrière.

- Eh bien, je veux dire… ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! tenta-t-elle. J'ai mûrit !

- Depuis le mois passé ? interrogea Josh qui se retenait visiblement de ne pas rire.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis sans le moindre avertissement, il éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par Beth. Ils se jetèrent un regard, puis replongèrent dans leur fou rire.

- Oh, la ferme, lança Natalia, esquissant malgré elle un grand sourire.

C'est donc dans une ambiance beaucoup plus légère qu'ils redescendirent de quelques étages pour aller dans leur dernier cours de la journée. Ils retrouvèrent Ryan déjà assis dans la classe, l'air toujours aussi frustré. Cependant, leur bonne humeur l'allégea et il se détendit après un moment. À moins que ce soit dût aux sortilèges d'allégresses qu'ils pratiquèrent cette journée-là. Il alla même s'excuser à une Natalia qui gloussait stupidement depuis que Beth lui avait lancé le sortilège.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa Ryan. Je n'aurait pas dû lire cette lettre.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, lui répondit simplement Natalia en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Beth doutait fortement que l'amabilité de Natalia était seulement dû au mauvais sortilège qu'elle avait exécuté. Autrement, elle ne croyait guère qu'elle aurait accepté des excuses aussi facilement. Mais bon, étant donné que tout le monde était heureux ainsi, elle conserva son commentaire pour elle-même.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent pour une dernière fois dans leur salle commune, la bonne humeur était encore plus au rendez-vous; c'était le week-end. Ne désirant point faire des devoirs en ce vendredi soir, les Serdaigles mirent de côté leurs livres et préférèrent s'asseoir devant un bon feu et relaxer en mangeant des pâtisseries ramenées de la grande salle.

- J'adore ces brioches, dit Ryan en fourrant une grosse bouchée dans sa bouche.

Beth lécha ses doigts couverts de sucre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette qui se vidait de plus en plus. Dans un geste qu'elle voulait rapide et subtile, elle attrapa un deuxième éclair au chocolat. Natalia la contempla avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment faites-vous pour manger autant ? lança-t-elle ébahie aux trois autres. On vient de souper !

- Pas du tout, répliqua Josh après avoir soigneusement avalé. Cela fait plus d'une heure.

Natalia roula des yeux et regarda envieusement la dernière viennoiserie. Apparemment, ce n'était pas qu'une question d'appétit.

- Pourquoi tu n'en prend pas ? On voit bien que tu en a envie.

Natalia marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait très fortement à : « veux pas perdre ma ligne ».

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Natalia serra la bouche piteusement; elle-même considérait ses paroles comme insensées.

- Mais voyons, pourquoi surveiller ta ligne ? s'esclaffa Josh.

- Ne nous sors pas ces excuses bidons, tu es parfaite, affirma Ryan.

Natalia rosit légèrement et murmura un vague « merci » du bout des lèvres. Josh et Beth échangèrent un regard; les choses auraient pu devenir intéressantes.

Seule une personne particulièrement téméraire souhaiterait de voir ces deux-là ensemble. L'alliance de Natalia et de Ryan serait, comment dire, explosive. Ils avaient tous les deux des caractères très forts et leur union provoquerait sans le moindre doute des étincelles. La question avait déjà été abordée une fois par Beth, mais Natalia avait répondu clairement qu'elle préférait s'investir dans une relation plus probable, soit avec Sirius Black. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que Beth avait eu de la difficulté à ne pas dire le fond de sa pensée ?

Beth profita pleinement de sa dernière bouchée et s'installa encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Dis, Gordon. Ce n'est pas ton hibou, par hasard ?

Beth se détourna pour voir qui l'interpellait. L'élève tendit un doigt vers la fenêtre et Beth y reconnu en effet sa chouette. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit, laissant l'oiseau entrer par l'ouverture. La Serdaigle fut surprise de constater qu'il ne portait pas qu'une lettre, mais un colis également. Elle détacha le tout et renvoya son hibou dehors. Beth commença à ouvrir le paquet, mais un bras l'arrêta dan son élan.

- Ne l'ouvre pas ici ! dit Natalia en voyant de nombreux regards curieux tournés vers eux.

Beth accepta sans broncher et se dirigea vers l'escalier, sous les exclamations indignées des garçons qui souhaitaient voir ce que la mystérieuse boîte contenait.

Les deux filles montèrent dans leur dortoir désert et Beth détacha la lettre pour la lire à voix haute :

_Ma très chère Beth,_

_Ton père et moi avons été très heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Nous espérons que tes travaux ne t'épuisent pas trop et que tu passes du bon temps à l'école avec tes amis. _

_Pour ce qui est de la robe, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop de ne pas t'avoir envoyé de l'argent. Je sais que nous avons à peu près la même taille, donc j'ai préféré t'envoyer mon ancienne robe de bal, que j'avais mise lorsque c'était la fin de mes études. Il te manquera un masque, mais si tu reste dans les mêmes tons, l'ensemble sera parfait. Je suis certaine qu'elle te plaira._

_Nous t'aimons fort,_

_Maman et papa._

Une robe de bal ? Jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlé d'une telle robe ou ne lui avait montré. Beth ouvrit la boîte et étouffa une exclamation stupéfaite. Elle déplia le tissu et se leva debout pour le mettre devant elle. Natalia était bouche bée.

- Wow ! Beth, c'est… elle est magnifique, réussit-elle à dire.

Beth observa son reflet dans le miroir, mettant la robe d'un rouge éclatant devant son corps. Une ceinture de perle était située juste sous la poitrine, et des imprimés en dentelle partaient de la mi-cuisse jusqu'à sa taille.

- Essaie-la ! s'exclama Natalia, impatiente de voir le résultat.

Beth acquiesça et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, sa meilleure amie fut plus que sincère dans ses compliments.

- Sublime !

Beth tournoya sur elle-même, laissant échapper un petit rire. La tenue était parfaitement ajustée à son corps jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. À partir de là, elle était évasée et un dégradé dans le tissu laissait entrevoir la mince crinoline de couleur crème. Le tout était complété par une légère traîne de satin rouge.

- Si le garçon à lequel tu rêve ne te trouve pas extraordinaire dans cette robe, alors il est aveugle.

Beth cessa de regarder sa robe et se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu n'as pas oublié l'inconnu de ce rêve, n'est-ce pas, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Mais c'est ton choix de me le dire ou non. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'aimerais pas savoir qui c'est, mais d'un autre côté, je suis prête à attendre au jour où tu voudras bien me le dire.

- Merci, répondit-elle simplement en s'assoyant à côté d'elle, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

- Ce que tu ressens pour lui, c'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je te vois souvent divaguer, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Et puis, tu as toujours ce petit sourire lorsque tu te perds dans tes pensées.

- Oui… lança simplement Beth.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Plus d'un an, avoua-t-elle.

Beth lui fit un sourire d'excuse et s'éclipsa dans la chambre de bain pour se mettre en pyjama, espérant éviter cette conversation. Mais Natalia n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Elle tambourina à la porte fermée et se mit à lui hurler au travers de celle-ci.

- Quoi ! Cela fait plus d'un an et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Et après ça tu dis que tu es ma meilleure amie ! Je ne comprends pas ! Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je trouve ton prétendant ridicule et que je te renierais ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, voyons, je ne te ferais jamais cela !

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur le visage de Beth et elle retourna dans la chambre. Si seulement elle savait…

- Je sais, Nat' mentit Beth. Ne t'en fait pas, je te le dirais un jour. Mais pour l'instant je suis fatiguée…

- Bon, très bien, dit finalement Natalia à contre-cœur. Elle qui avait espéré tirer les vers du nez de son amie ce soir.

Beth rangea sa nouvelle robe dans sa boîte et la mit dans sa valise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre fille tombe dessus par hasard. La Serdaigle fut surprise de constater que la déception avait quitté le visage de Natalia pour laisser place à un grand sourire. Beth l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu sais, tu me fais un peu penser à moi lorsque je regarde Sirius, expliqua Natalia. Ses yeux gris si charmeurs, t'as remarqué qu'ils changent légèrement de couleur dépendant de son humeur? Lorsqu'il est fâché, par exemple, ils deviennent d'un gris acier, froid et dur, mais au contraire, lorsqu'il est…

Et voilà, c'était repartit. Le moment de répit avait été de courte durée. Beth se mit à sourire avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Ahh les jeunes amours.

**Eh bien voilà le second chapitre de cette fic ! J'ai eut un peu de mal avec le début, mais j'espère que le reste vous a plu. Je vous retrouve en novembre !**

**Sarah xx**


	3. Chapitre 3 Un bal haut en couleurs

**Chapitre 3 – Un bal haut en couleur **

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident du cours de Potions. Après ce jour, Regulus n'avait plus adressé la parole à Beth, excepté pour lui lancer ses habituelles insultes sur sa famille. Tout était revenu à la normale.

Entre temps, le quotidien des élèves était devenu de plus en plus agité. Le bal d'Halloween approchait et tous se demandaient s'ils allaient y aller accompagné. Si elles étaient chanceuses, les jeunes filles pouvaient recevoir jusqu'à plusieurs demandes par jour.

Beth avait été du lot. À sa grande surprise, elle avait reçu quelques invitations. Malheureusement, elle avait été obligée de décliner les demandes de ceux qui avaient eut le courage de l'aborder. La raison ? Eh bien, la Serdaigle avait encore l'infime espoir que Regulus lui demande. Beth attendait ce bal avec une appréhension grandissante car plus les jours passaient, moins Regulus ne semblait vouloir lui parler à nouveau, encore moins lui demander d'être sa cavalière.

Cependant, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence la veille du bal que non, le Serpentard n'allait pas l'inviter. Beth se retrouva donc sans cavalier et ce, par sa faute. Maugréant toute la soirée contre ce stupide bal, son humeur remonta considérablement après une proposition de Josh. Pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas ensemble ? Ils étaient tous les deux sans accompagnateur et ce serait décidément une bonne idée de passer la soirée entre amis. Beth avait tout de suite accepté l'offre.

Natalia, quant à elle, avait été invité chaleureusement par un Serdaigle de sixième année. Après un triste regard vers le groupe des Maraudeurs, elle avait accepté sa demande avec un grand sourire. Après tout, il était plutôt mignon. Pour ce qui est de Ryan, il avait attendu un certain temps avant d'inviter une fille. Il avait finalement opté pour une Gryffondor asiatique de son année, qui lui avait répondu positivement. Beth avait la forte impression qu'il aurait préféré y aller avec une autre, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

C'est donc dans la plus grande excitation que les élèves de Poudlard se préparèrent, cette soirée-là, dans leurs dortoirs. C'était la frénésie totale, principalement dans les dortoirs des jeunes filles. Dans celui des Serdaigles de cinquième année, c'était quasiment tout aussi exalté. Jenny Scott et ses deux amies avaient presque terminée de se préparer lorsque Natalia et Beth commencèrent. Il était près de vingt heures lorsqu'elles eurent pratiquement fini.

- Alors, tu aimes ? interrogea Natalia en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Beth leva les deux pouces vers le ciel. La robe bleue de son amie l'avantageait grandement. La longueur et le modèle lui offrait une silhouette d'enfer et ses cheveux blonds remontés mettaient en valeur sa nuque pâle.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle honnêtement.

La russe la gratifia d'un sourire, puis jeta un œil aux cheveux de son amie, qui n'étaient toujours pas coiffés.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide, pour ta coiffure ?

- Tu voudrais bien ? Oh merci ! Ça fait au moins vingt minutes que j'essaie de les attacher.

Natalia fouilla dans sa malle et dénicha une superbe broche rouge, qui s'harmonisait parfaitement à la robe de la Serdaigle. Puis, elle se mit à l'œuvre.

Natalia avait toujours eut un certain don pour ce genre de truc. Elle était capable de faire toutes sortes de choses avec ses mains, principalement de la couture ou de la coiffure. Beth appréciait grandement les moments où elle lui proposait de l'aide, car elle-même n'était capable que de se faire une queue de cheval.

- Eh voilà ! lança-t-elle plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et admira le résultat final. Natalia avait décidément des doigts de fée. Sa coiffure, ma foi complexe, était fabuleuse. Beth se leva debout et regarda l'ensemble de sa tenue. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se regarder pendant des heures dans la glace, cependant, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se trouvait particulièrement jolie.

- Tu es superbe ! reconnu Natalia.

- _Nous_ sommes superbes, corrigea Beth avec un sourire.

Natalia lança un dernier regard à son reflet et fit signe à Beth qu'il était presque l'heure. Après qu'elle eurent mit leur masque ( bleu et or en forme de papillon pour Natalia, rouge et argent orné de plumes pour Beth ) les deux filles descendirent dans la salle commune pour y rejoindre Josh et Ryan.

Beth n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour les différencier. Josh portait une robe grise foncée, et un masque d'or recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Ryan, de son côté, avait une tenue bleue foncée et son masque était de couleur bronze. Un vrai Serdaigle, songea Beth avec un petit sourire.

- Vous trouvez qu'on en a trop mit.. ? demanda nerveusement Natalia, inquiète de leur manque de réaction.

Ryan referma sa bouche tendit que Josh dénigrait sa question d'un signe de tête.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes parfaites ! les complimenta Ryan.

Les deux filles rosirent et, après un moment de silence, les quatre Serdaigles quittèrent la tour pour descendre dans le hall. À peine arrivé là-bas, Ryan partit à la rencontre de sa cavalière, qu'il avait reconnu grâce aux indices qu'elle lui avait donné. Contrairement à lui, Natalia invita plutôt son cavalier à les rejoindre. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Beth pouvait deviner sous son costume de fortes épaules carrées; tout à fait le genre d'homme que Natalia aimait. Malgré qu'il était bien taillé et sympathique, Beth ne l'appréciait pas. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais c'était ainsi.

- T'es venue seule ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, Josh et moi avons décidé d'y aller ensemble.

- Pas sympa d'aller à un bal avec son meilleur ami ! Quant à cela, j'aurais préféré y aller seul.

Beth haussa un sourcil et le toisa avec le plus grand mépris.

- T'aurais peut-être dût le faire, répliqua-t-elle sans le moindre intérêt.

Elle se détourna de lui pour parler avec Natalia et Josh, qui n'avaient pas entendus la moindre bride de leur conversation. À sa plus grande joie, il ne lui reparla pas de la soirée, mais une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il invita Natalia à danser. Cette dernière lui lança un regard d'excuse et Beth haussa les épaules. Après tout, il lui restait tout de même Josh. Elle et son accompagnateur partirent danser et Beth se retourna vers son ami. Il semblait s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-elle finalement, ennuyée de son manque d'énergie.

- Je danse comme un pied. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Beth soupira et appuya son menton dans ses paumes. Quelle soirée insipide. Elle avait au moins eut l'espoir de danser un peu. Eh bah non. Fallait pas trop espérer. Elle jeta un regard d'envie à Natalia qui avait l'air de s'amuser pleinement même si c'était avec un imbécile, puis se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais me chercher à boire, dit-elle, ayant perdu tout espoir que Josh lui propose quelque chose.

Il acquiesça simplement, Beth s'éloignant de lui en rouspétant contre sa lassitude. Elle se rendit au comptoir, se trouvant à sa grande surprise particulièrement gracieuse dans cette robe qui rendait ses mouvements fluides et envoûtants. Elle se fit servir par un homme dont elle soupçonnait fortement être le professeur de runes anciennes.

- Bonsoir, que désirez-vous ?

Beth jeta un coup d'œil aux choix présentés et pointa un pichet empli d'une substance rose.

- Merci, passez une belle soirée, lança-t-elle lorsqu'il lui remit un verre du liquide non-identifié.

Elle s'y trempa les lèvres et y goûta un subtile arôme de fraises. Accoudée sur le bar, Beth détailla l'assistance. Grâce aux robes, la salle était remplie de couleurs éclatantes et enchantées. Toute l'école était au rendez-vous. La piste de danse était bondée et les tables presque toutes occupées. L'ambiance était encore plus festive à cause des masques; nul ne savait qui se cachait derrière. De temps à autre, Beth semblait reconnaître une de ses connaissances, mais la grande majorité des personnes lui étaient inconnues. Ils semblaient tous avoir du plaisir. Beth soupira. Tous, sauf elle.

Voyant Josh la chercher du regard, Beth retourna lentement à sa table, déçue de ne pas avoir profité de l'occasion pour s'éclipser dans son dortoir. Rendue à sa table, elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda poliment Josh en regardant son verre.

- Une boisson aux fraises, tu en voulais une ? lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement désolée.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, mais il avait poussé sa patience à bout et elle ne croyait pas pouvoir retrouver sa bonne humeur.

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas très soif.

Elle roula des yeux et se retourna vers la piste, buvant de temps à autres une gorgée de son cocktail. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge et décida que si dans quinze minutes Josh ne l'avait pas invité à danser, elle partirait.

Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre cinq minutes qu'un garçon se dirigea vers elle. Elle se détourna pour voir s'il se dirigeait vers quelqu'un derrière elle, mais elle dût en venir à la conclusion qu'il marchait bel et bien dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, sous les yeux un peu trop protecteurs de Josh.

- Bonsoir, charmante demoiselle.

Il s'inclina poliment devant elle, attrapa sa main et la baisa. Le corps de Beth fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque les douces lèvres touchèrent sa peau. Il releva les yeux et Beth crut sentir son cœur s'arrêter.

Ce regard; elle le connaissait bien. Trop bien. Natalia passait son temps à le lui décrire, et elle-même le contemplait le plus souvent qu'elle pouvait. Deux yeux gris cerclés de noir plongèrent dans ceux de Beth et la figèrent sur place. Seules deux personnes avaient de tels iris à Poudlard : Sirius et Regulus Black.

En lançant un « bonsoir » tremblant, Beth détailla au maximum le jeune homme devant elle, tentant de déterminer de quel Black il s'agissait. Il était grand, mais Beth remarqua avec une pensée désespérée que les deux frères avaient la même taille.

Le Black avait les cheveux assez longs, ils lui tombaient un peu plus bas que les oreilles. Sa posture était droite et fière. Sirius Black ne se tenait pas comme ça. Non, mais Regulus oui. Après l'avoir observé des heures durant, elle pouvait affirmer connaître parfaitement son allure physique. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre relativement plus vite. Beth savait que son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Et cet instinct lui démontrait que le jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle était le cadet des Black.

Beth baissa les yeux et vit des converses usées. Les mêmes que Regulus portait tous les jours. En plus de cela, les bordures de sa robe étaient cousues en vert. Jamais, au grand jamais, Sirius Black ne porterait du vert.

La Serdaigle dût donc se rendre à l'évidence : C'était sans aucun doute Regulus Black..

-Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? demanda-t-il d'une voix terriblement séduisante.

Beth était beaucoup trop choquée pour répondre. Si elle ne connaissait pas très bien le physique de Regulus, jamais elle ne l'aurait reconnu. Il agissait tel un parfait gentleman, tout le contraire de son comportement habituel. Il était poli mais paraissait tout de même déborder de confiance. Semblant finalement réaliser que c'était bel et bien lui qui l'invitait à danser, elle se leva d'un bond. Sans accorder la moindre importance à son cavalier qui la regardait bouche bée, elle attrapa le bras que le Serpentard lui tendait et se laissa gentiment guider vers la piste de danse.

Alors qu'une valse lente commençait, Regulus mit sa main sur sa hanche et attrapa son poignet avec l'autre. Remerciant mentalement sa mère de l'avoir inscrite à des cours de danse classique lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Beth mit sa main libre sur l'épaule de son compagnon, referma ses doigts entre les siens et se mit à danser. Il y avait une distance raisonnable entre leurs deux corps, par contre, ils étaient plus proches qu'une valse originale. Leur proximité permettait à la Serdaigle de sentir son arôme. Elle ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un parfum ou de son odeur naturelle, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait pu la respirer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours tant il sentait bon. Beth prit une bouffée discrète, considérant qu'il la trouverait probablement bizarre si elle le reniflait.

La piste de danse s'était un peu vidée; faible était le nombre de personne qui savait danser une valse. Beth jeta un coup d'œil vers la table où Josh était assis, pour le voir les bras croisés et l'air maussade. Elle se détourna de lui et sourit. Il aurait pu danser avec elle s'il l'avait invité. Cependant, Regulus avait été plus rapide.

Elle fut surprise de le voir danser ainsi. Elle ignorait qu'il savait valser. Voulant le complimenter, Beth opta pour la tactique du vouvoiement, elle aussi. Cela faisait beaucoup plus poli et elle serait au même niveau que lui. De plus, il aurait moins de chance de la reconnaître.

- Vous dansez très bien, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle pensait charmeuse.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas si mal car il lui offrit un sourire éclatant et la fit doucement tourner sur elle-même.

- Dans ma famille, expliqua-t-il, on croit que tout le charme d'un homme provient de ses bonnes manières et de son habileté à danser. Mes parents m'ont donc inscrit à des leçons de danse lorsque j'étais très jeune.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et Beth tenta vainement de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble intérieur. S'il savait à quel point elle essayait de garder conscience; la seule pression de sa main sur sa hanche lui faisait complètement perdre l'esprit.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, interrogea Beth après un moment de silence.

- Mais bien sûr ! dit-il, légèrement surpris.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi avec vous décidé de m'inviter moi ?

Regulus n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre.

- Je vous observais depuis votre entré dans la grande salle. Vous dégagiez autour de vous un certain charme et vous ne sembliez même pas vous en rendre compte. Et puis après, assise en buvant votre cocktail, je ne pouvais que vous trouver séduisante. Votre compagnon n'avait pas l'air à vous offrir une pleine satisfaction et je me suis dit que c'était mon devoir d'offrir à une si charmante demoiselle une soirée digne de ce nom.

Beth sourit; il n'aurait pas pu lui donner une meilleure réponse.

Ils tournèrent sur eux-même, voguant à travers les autres couples. Beth se sentait si bien; il la guidait d'une main ferme, mais douce, comme n'importe quel homme devrait le faire lorsqu'il fait danser une femme. Sur la scène, l'orchestre fit résonner les dernières notes de la pièce. Dans un dernier mouvement, la chanson se termina, mais à la grande surprise de Beth, Regulus ne la relâcha pas.

- Voulez-vous danser la prochaine également ?

- La prochaine et toutes celles qui suivent, oui.

Le Serpentard lui lança un sourire éblouissant et Beth sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sans ce masque, elle ignorait si elle aurait dit un truc du genre. Habituellement, elle aurait baissé les yeux face au regard insistant de Regulus, mais ses yeux étaient magnétiques; elle ne pouvait s'en détourner. Merlin. Il était tellement sexy. En glissant son regard sur ses lèvres, Beth dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

Cette sensation d'ivresse, d'enivrement, de vertige, Beth n'avait jamais ressentit cela en dehors des moments où elle voyait Regulus. C'était chimique, inexplicable. La brûlure dans le bas de l'estomac, les palpitations; c'était comme un coup de foudre à long terme. La passion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui ne s'était pas éteinte après les mois passés. C'était aussi persistant, aussi fort qu'au premier jour. Si elle n'était pas certaine de l'aimer, elle pouvait au moins affirmer qu'elle le désirait ardemment. Mais la question ne se posait pas. Elle l'aimait. Elle le savait.

Ils dansèrent sur n'importe quoi : Du rock, de la musique populaire, encore des valses, des slows et firent même un tango endiablé. Beth ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eut autant de plaisir dans une soirée. À bout de souffle, elle replaça derrière son oreille une mèche qui s'était échappé de son chignon.

- Bien que j'apprécie énormément danser avec vous, ces dernières danses m'ont donné un peu soif, lui dit-il en réajustant l'ourlet de sa robe. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Un cocktail aux fraises, s'il vous plait, lança Beth avec soulagement. Je vais aller nous trouver une table libre.

Il acquiesça et se hâta vers le bar à boissons. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Beth s'autorisa à laisser échapper un grand soupir de contentement et assaillie par la chaleur ambiante, elle s'éventa à l'aide de sa main.

- Oh, mon, Dieu ! Laissa-t-elle échapper en sautillant vers une table libre.

La jeune femme choisit une table la plus éloignée possible de celles où Natalia, Josh ou Ryan étaient installés. Elle désirait éviter les questions gênantes pour le moment. Beth se laissa tomber dans une chaise, encore sous le choc des derniers événements. Elle sentait ses entrailles se chavirer en elle, ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose de semblable. C'était à la fois fabuleux, mais déroutant. Beth se demanda pendant un instant si elle n'allait pas rendre son repas, le stress en elle augmentant de minutes en minutes.

- Eh voilà, un cocktail aux fraises pour mademoiselle.

On posa un verre devant elle et Regulus s'installa dans la chaise en face d'elle. Beth prit une longue inspiration pour tenter de ralentir son rythme cardiaque et lui sourit.

- Merci beaucoup.

La Serdaigle remarqua qu'il avait prit une simple bièraubeurre. Encore une chose qu'elle ignorait à son propos; il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à mieux le connaître.

- Vous vous amusez bien ? interrogea-t-il en la voyant sourire.

- Très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et vous ?

- Seulement depuis que je vous aie abordé.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur son verre en s'empourprant.

- C'est très gentil de m'avoir invité, répondit-elle simplement.

- C'était la moindre des choses. Mon père m'a toujours appris qu'il ne faut jamais laisser une magnifique jeune femme s'ennuyer.

La Serdaigle, toujours rouge, le remercia du bout des lèvres. Elle n'était pas habituée aux compliments si flatteurs. Du moins, pas de la part de Regulus Black. Beth prit d'un trait le reste de son breuvage et fit tourner son verre entre ses mains.

- Désirez-vous aller marcher ? proposa-t-il en la voyant silencieuse.

- Oui. Cela me ferait très plaisir.

Ils se levèrent et, sous les regards curieux de quelques élèves, ils quittèrent la grande salle. À peine sortit, la musique s'évanouit et les deux étudiants soupirèrent en synchronisme.

- J'avais un peu marre de l'ambiance festive, pas vous ? Les bals, ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

- Je suis soulagé de voir que vous pensez comme moi, dit-il en riant.

Ils se sourirent et se mirent en route. Beth n'avait aucune idée où il se dirigeait, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de destination précise.

- Où allons-nous ? interrogea-t-elle, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

- Je n'en sait rien. La seule chose qui m'importait était de quitter cet endroit. Où voudriez-vous aller ?

Beth réfléchit. Il y avait cette fenêtre, dans le couloir des enchantements, qui offrait une vue magnifique et dont le rebord était assez grand pour que deux personnes puissent s'y asseoir confortablement. Elle lui fit part de son idée et il accepta, se laissant toutefois guider car il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit.

- C'est définitivement un endroit magnifique, affirma-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Il s'assit dos au mur de pierre, son côté gauche collé sur la vitre fraîche. Beth s'installa face à lui, ramena ses jambes contre elle et appuya son menton sur ses genoux, perdu dans la contemplation de Regulus. Ses yeux gris étaient également posés sur elle. Il la regardait avec un mélange de fascination et de curiosité. Ce n'était pas un échange de regards extraordinaire, pourtant, Beth était certaine qu'elle se rappellerait cet instant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Donc, commença Beth pour tenter de relancer la conversation. Vous n'aimez pas les bals ?

- Pas le moins du monde, affirma-t-il. J'ai été obligé d'assister à trop d'entre eux. Avec le temps, j'ai commencé à m'en lasser.

- Les heures de préparation, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts. Les filles mièvres et superficielles, les robes froufroutantes…

- … La mauvaise musique, la fausse bonne humeur, oui, tout cela est éreintant.

- Cependant, nous devons avouer que les salles de bals sont d'excellents endroits pour faire des rencontres.

- Oui, vous avez raison, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Beth sentit sa température corporelle augmenter en flèche.

- Imaginez si nous n'étions pas venus, dit-il, nous aurions manqué une merveilleuse soirée.

- En effet. Mais si vous ne m'aviez pas invité à danser, je crois que je serais morte d'ennui.

- C'est pourquoi vous avez accepté si vite de m'accompagner, déduisit-t-il.

- Vous sembliez charmant…

Même Beth put distinguer dans sa voix une réponse partielle. Il était évident qu'il avait comprit qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Regulus étira ses jambes et la Serdaigle vit une de ses converses apparaître sous sa robe. Elle retint un sourire et releva les yeux. Regulus tenait une frange rouge de sa robe dans ses mains. Il la fit lentement glisser entre ses doigts et croisa son regard.

- Vous savez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

Beth, qui avait baissé les yeux au moment où il les avait croisés, les releva à nouveau et fut surprise de constater qu'il souriait. Il ne semblait pas du tout dérangé par la situation. Elle ne répondit pas. Et s'il voulait savoir qui _elle_ était ?

L'absence de réponse semblait très significative.

- Comment l'avez-vous deviné ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Vos yeux, répondit-elle instantanément sans rougir. Cela rapetissait considérablement la liste des garçons potentiels. J'hésitais entre vous et votre frère.

Regulus eut un tic d'impatience. Il semblait vraiment détester qu'on le compare à son frère.

- Mais comment ? insista-t-il, un peu moins souriant qu'un instant auparavant.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle en hésitant brièvement, quelques éléments m'ont aidé, comme votre posture, votre sourire, vos cheveux et – elle tendit une main vers ses chaussures – vos converses.

Regulus éclata de rire. Pas un de ses habituels ricanements froids et insolents, non, un vrai éclat de rire. Beth se mit à rougir.

- Eh bien, ça alors ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Avoir su, j'aurais porté des chaussures différentes ! Quoique j'apprécie particulièrement celles-ci.

Beth mit sa main devant sa bouche et ne put réfréner un rire discret. Il l'accompagna dans son hilarité et porta une main à son visage.

- Je crois que mon masque n'est plus nécessaire, ajouta-t-il en l'enlevant. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurait pas gardé aussi longtemps; il est particulièrement inconfortable.

Le Serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda dehors. De leurs points de vue, la lune n'était pas visible. Cependant, Beth pouvait facilement deviner sa présence, étant donné que le parc baignait dans une légère couleur argentée.

- Vous semblez vraiment bien me connaître, remarqua-t-il, toujours tourné vers l'extérieur. Faites-vous parti de mon entourage ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

Regulus lui lança un regard curieux, mais ne posa plus de questions. Après un moment, cependant, sa curiosité l'emporta et il ne put réfréner ses paroles.

- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir dans quelle maison vous êtes ?

Beth se tourna vers lui et sourit. Il avait très peu de chance de découvrir son identité seulement en sachant sa maison, n'est-ce pas?

- Serdaigle.

Regulus acquiesça; il semblait soulagé. Beth était certaine qu'il préférait quelque de Serdaigle plutôt que de Gryffondor ou de Poufsouffle. Elle eut à nouveau le souffle coupé en le regardant. Il était cent fois plus beau sans son masque. Elle adorait la manière dont ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux. En fait, elle adorait tout de lui. Elle pourrait même affirmer qu'il était parfait. Ce n'était bien entendu qu'un point de vue. Beth était certaine que si elle posait cette question à une autre personne, celle-ci serait probablement capable de trouver des défauts à Regulus. Cependant, Beth avait beau chercher, rien, du moins dans son physique, ne lui plaisait pas.

- Si vous avez devinez qui j'étais, pourquoi avoir accepté ma proposition, lança-t-il soudain en la sortant de ses pensées. Je suis odieux et méprisable avec beaucoup de gens. N'importe qui d'autre aurait refusé, alors pourquoi ?

Beth tenta de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer sa pensée.

- Eh bien, j'imagine que je suis l'une des seules personnes qui est capable de trouver du bon en vous. Votre comportement de ce soir n'était pas qu'un masque, au contraire, c'est ce masque qui vous a poussé à agir ainsi. Vous pensiez que personne, ou presque, ne pourrait deviner votre identité, vous vous êtes donc laissé aller, pour une fois. Vous avez agit comme vous l'avez voulu, et non comme vos parents vous forcent toujours à agir. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas si mauvais, Regulus.

Il baissa les yeux et Beth cru avoir vu ses joues prendre un peu de couleur.

- Ce n'est pas l'image que je m'efforce de donner, commença-t-il d'une voix lente. Si vous n'avez pas vu la bonne, je ne dois pas être un si bon acteur.

- Pourquoi actez-vous, alors ?

- C'est… compliqué.

Il prit une longue inspiration et Beth su qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Dehors, un hibou huhula.

- Je vous trouve très jolie, dit-il d'une voix douce en laissant glisser son regard le long de sa robe.

- Et moi très séduisant.

Beth baissa instantanément le regard. Elle n'avait pas réellement dit _ça_ ? Elle se sentit rougir et après quelques secondes, elle releva les yeux. Elle vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un éclair de malice traverser les yeux de Regulus.

- Je vous remercie, lança-t-il, amusé.

Au loin, une horloge sonna. Il était une heure du matin.

- Il se fait tard, lança finalement Beth en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement. Je crois que je devrais rentrer.

Malgré le fait que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul, Beth n'avait aucune envie de partir. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour se lever. Dût au sourire qu'il faisait, Regulus semblait avoir deviné ses pensées.

- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner. Le couvre-feu est tombé depuis un moment, je ne voudrais pas vous attirer des ennuis.

Beth accepta tout de suite l'opportunité de passer encore plus de temps avec lui. Il sauta sur ses pieds et lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter. Le Serpentard remit son masque avec sa main libre, ne souhaitant sûrement pas qu'un élève tardif le reconnaisse également.

- Donc, dit-il en se mettant en route, n'ayant toujours pas lâché sa main. La tour de Serdaigle, c'est par là, n'est-ce pas ?

Beth acquiesça et resserra ses doigts sur sa main. Elle ignorait si quelque chose de semblable se reproduirait un jour; surtout s'il venait à savoir qui elle était. Elle profita donc de la sensation de sa main dans la sienne le plus possible, se notant mentalement de mettre sa soirée sur papier dès qu'elle arriverait pour être certaine de ne jamais l'oublier. C'était tellement étrange, être là, dans un couloir silencieux, à marcher main dans la main avec Regulus Black. Elle avait imaginé ce scénario des centaines de fois et pourtant, rien n'aurait été mieux que cet instant. Elle avait cru que ce moment viendrait dans des circonstances incroyables, après un échange verbal particulièrement extraordinaire, mais non. C'était tout simple, mais parfait.

Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle commune. À son plus grand plaisir, cependant, Regulus ne repartit pas aussitôt. Il semblait espérer qu'ils s'échangent encore quelque mots avant de se séparer définitivement.

- Merci, Regulus. J'ai passé une très belle soirée, lança-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Moi aussi. Il faut croire que Dumbledore a parfois des bonnes idées.

Beth laissa échapper un petit rire. Celui-ci s'étrangla rapidement dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle prit conscience du regard insistant de Regulus sur elle. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, pourtant incapable de détourner les yeux.

Il se pencha lentement vers elle. Le cœur de Beth rata un battement. Allait-il l'embrasser? Mais il ne savait même pas qui elle était ! Et si il le découvrait, sa vie deviendrait infernale ! Ah moins qu'il savait déjà qui elle était et voulait tout de même l'embrasser ? Mais non, c'était ridicule.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Merlin. Elle n'était plus capable de penser correctement. Il n'y avait que ces lèvres, délicieusement entrouvertes, qui l'attirait avec une telle force qu'elle faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

Elle ferma les yeux, releva légèrement le menton et attendit. Mais rien ne vint.

Beth rouvrit instantanément les paupières et vit que Regulus n'avait toujours pas bougé. Un sourire avait toutefois étiré ses lèvres et il lui jeta un regard espiègle.

- Je n'embrasserai pas une inconnue.

Beth rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Comment avait-elle pût penser qu'il l'embrasserait ? Il souriait toujours lorsqu'il leva une main et la passa lentement au travers des cheveux de Beth, détruisant la coiffure qui lui avait prit tant de temps à faire. Il retira doucement la broche rouge que Natalia lui avait prêté.

- Je préfère les cheveux lâchés, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il mit la broche dans sa main et referma les doigts dessus. Puis, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Beth, il baisa sa main, s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Bonne nuit.

Beth le regarda s'éloigner, la main brûlante. Il lui prit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre complètement ses esprits.

- Bonne nuit, Regulus, murmura-t-elle avant de franchir la porte, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se sentait littéralement flotter, marchant pas à pas sur son petit nuage. Cette soirée était la plus belle qu'elle avait vécu. Beth était certaine que dans cinquante ans, elle se souviendrait encore du jour où le charmant Regulus Black l'avait invité à danser.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama Natalia en la voyant entrer.

Beth repris brutalement conscience de son environnement. Josh, Ryan et Natalia étaient assis côtes à côtes sur le canapé, les bras croisés. Il semblaient l'attendre depuis un bon moment.

- Oui, j'ai été retenue, dit-elle simplement en respirant profondément pour se calmer. Bon, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller dormir. Il est tard.

Espérant éviter cette conversation qui s'annonçait de mauvais augure, Beth s'avança vers les escaliers. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas avant que ses trois amis se mirent devant elle.

- Un instant, Beth, lança Natalia, un sourire conspirateur aux lèvres. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on va te laisser monter dans le dortoir sans nous avoir raconté ta soirée ?

Beth jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle; il n'y avait aucun issu. Elle se laissa finalement tomber dans un des fauteuils et jeta un regard aux autres. Ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé, face à elle.

- Où étais-tu ? questionna instantanément Josh.

- Dans la grande salle, répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

- Ne nous mens pas, dit aussitôt Natalia. On t'a vu partir avec un garçon…

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis attendit.

- J'étais sous l'énorme fenêtre dans le couloir des enchantements, répondit Beth après un moment, jugeant que la vérité serait toujours meilleure à dire.

- Celle où il y a toujours des Poufsouffles assis sur le rebord ?

- Oui.

- Tu étais seule ?

- Non.

Beth commençait à se sentir mal face à cet interrogatoire. Les questions devenaient dangereuses.

- Avec qui as-tu passé ta soirée, donc ? demanda Ryan

- Elle est parti avec un inconnu au beau milieu de la soirée, répondit Josh à sa place.

Beth soupira. Ils allaient peut-être se contenter de cette réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? interrogea Natalia en lançant un regard à son chignon défait et ses joues rouges.

- Rien du tout ! Tu… tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre ! Tu penses vraiment que…

- Bien sûr que non, relaxe, la rassura-t-elle en éclatant de rire face à la mine embarrassée de son amie.

Plus personne ne parla pendant un moment. Beth, encore rouge, se sentait par contre de plus en plus soulagée, tout allait bien.

- Sais-tu qui c'était, le garçon ? lança Ryan, peu conscient du malaise de la Serdaigle.

Elle ne répondit pas, espérant sans doute qu'il passe à autre chose. Cependant, le silence de Beth semblait avoir ravivé l'intérêt des autres.

- Alors, insista Natalia ?

- Oui.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une aussi grande réaction. Natalia sauta carrément sur ses pieds, bombardant Beth de questions, celles-ci étouffées par les exclamations des garçons.

- Quoi ? Tu sais qui c'était ? Il te l'a dit ou tu l'a deviné ? C'est le garçon dont tu m'a parlé ? À moins que ce soit une personne à qui tu n'aurais jamais pensé. C'est ce Poufsouffle blond, en sixième année? Ou le beau poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? C'est un Maraudeur ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Sirius ? Non ? Bon très bien alors, qui c'est ?

Beth évita leur regards

« Allez Beth, il faudrait bien leur annoncer un jour ou l'autre. C'est l'occasion idéale. Allez! » Elle se motiva intérieurement, et avant d'avoir pût s'en empêcher, le nom maudit sortit de sa bouche.

- Regulus Black.

Les lèvres tordues en une moue désolé, elle leur lança un regard d'excuse. Ce fut comme si elle aurait pesé sur le bouton pause. La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, les yeux écarquillés, ils la dévisagèrent comme si elle était tombée sur la tête. Beth tortilla ses mains dans un geste nerveux, attendant leur verdict. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien dire ? En voyant leur tête, elle était certaine que c'était mal parti. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour leur annoncer, finalement. Après un silence pesant qui avait semblé durer des heures, Josh fut le premier à réagir.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Beth hocha la tête. Sa voix semblait avoir réveillé les autres, car Ryan se leva d'un bond pour se poser aux côtés de Natalia et commença à débiter des paroles à une vitesse folle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de te retrouver seule avec lui ? Tu sais comment il est ! Il aurait pu te faire du mal, te blesser ou je ne sais quoi ! Beth, ce type…

Mais Beth ne portait aucune attention à Ryan; elle savait comment il allait réagir. Ses yeux étaient plutôt tournés vers Natalia, laquelle n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement depuis l'annonce.

- Nat'… murmura-t-elle, déconfite.

Elle avait au moins espéré recevoir du soutient de la part de sa meilleure amie.

- Le gars du rêve, c'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Celui dont nous avons parlé il y a deux semaines ? Tu n'aurais pas passé une soirée avec lui, sinon.

Beth acquiesça lentement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'allure sur le visage de ses amis. Allaient-ils lui dire de ne plus jamais leur adresser la parole ? Merlin. La soirée avait si bien commencée…

- Tu es amoureuse de Regulus Black, constata-t-elle finalement.

- C'est ridicule, coupa Josh.

- Allons, Nat' renchérit Ryan. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Beth ait pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas.

- Tout s'explique, s'exclama la blonde. Ta non-réactivité face à ses bourrasques, le fait que tu sois plus heureuse lorsqu'il t'insulte toi, plutôt qu'une autre… Il y a eut un temps où je me posait beaucoup de questions, mais tout était si simple ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'a pas dit plutôt ? Un an, c'est long !

- J'avais peur de votre réaction…

- Allons, Betty, on ne discute pas avec l'amour. On respecte toutes tes décision, n'est-ce pas ?

Josh et Ryan, toujours ébahis, ne répondirent pas.

- N'est-ce pas? Insista Natalia.

- Mais… Mais… enfin, Beth ! S'anima soudain Ryan. C'est de Regulus Black que nous parlons.

- Tu crois qu'on décide de qui on tombe amoureux ? Intervint Natalia, en venant à la rescousse de son amie. Tu crois que j'aurais choisis d'aimer Sirius Black ? Mais bon sang, Ryan, réfléchit un peu ! Il serait beaucoup plus simple que l'on tombe amoureux de notre meilleur ami et pourtant, ce n'est pratiquement jamais le cas !

Ryan marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Natalia se détourna de lui pour serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, dit-elle en tentant de la rassurer.

Elle la relâcha et Beth roula des yeux. Natalia éclata finalement de rire et rectifia ses paroles.

- Bon d'accord, j'admets que tu n'as vraiment pas choisis le plus facile.

- Tu dis ! s'exclama Ryan, toujours pas remit du choc initial.

Beth l'ignora et posa finalement la question qui lui torturait l'esprit depuis le début de la soirée

- Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?

Sa meilleure amie n'hésita pas une seconde avant de réponde.

- Tu dois lui dire que c'était toi, le plus tôt possible.

- Tu en est sûre ? lança Beth d'une voix tremblante.

- Certaine, affirma Natalia.

Derrière elles, Ryan et Josh s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

**Des prédictions pour le prochain chapitre ? Est-ce qu'elle va lui dire, ou bien est-ce qu'il va deviner que c'était elle ? Vous allez avoir la réponse dans un mois !**

**À la prochaine, Sarah xx**


	4. Chapitre 4 Un peu de courage

**Chapitre 4 – Un peu de courage**

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla en ce lundi matin, la tension de Beth était à son comble. Elle avait décidé (fortement encouragée par ses amis) qu'elle avouerait à Regulus que c'était elle au bal du vendredi passé. La Serdaigle n'avait pas osé sortir de sa salle commune durant tout le week-end, ne cessant de se questionner sur ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, les cours reprenaient aujourd'hui et elle ne pourrait donc plus l'éviter.

- Prête pour le grand jour ? Lui demanda Natalia, sans savoir que Beth manquait rendre son repas de la veille tant elle était stressée.

Beth hocha lentement la tête en se plaçant devant le grand miroir de leur dortoir. Elle regarda pendant un instant son allure, se demandant si Regulus allait la trouver aussi jolie que vendredi passé. Probablement pas. Beth passa une main dans ses cheveux lâchés et réfléchit, ne sachant que faire d'eux.

- Tu viens, Beth ? On va être en retard ! J'ai un élastique si tu veux.

Elle le lui donna et Beth s'attacha les cheveux. Eh bien, ce serait pour une autre fois ! Les deux filles descendirent dans la grande salle pour y rejoindre Ryan et Josh. Beth jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards, où il n'y avait que deux élèves d'assis : Severus Rogue à un bout, une élève inconnue à l'autre. Bonne nouvelle; il n'y avait aucun signe de Regulus.

Beth regarda les plats devant elle et sentit son estomac se tordre. La seule vue de la nourriture lui donnait mal au cœur. Jamais elle n'avait vécu un énervement aussi intense; cette tension était si forte qu'elle se demanda pendant un bref moment si elle allait un jour retrouver l'appétit.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Interrogea Josh en s'inquiétant de la voir devant une assiette vide.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est stressée ! Répondit Natalia à sa place. Elle veut parler à Regulus aujourd'hui.

- Ah, oui. Black. Je l'avais presque oublié pendant un instant. Alors, tu vas vraiment lui dire ?

- Eh bien… c'est ce que Nat' m'a conseillé de faire.

- Et tu vas le faire ? Lança Ryan avec un sourire entendu.

- Si j'en ai le courage, oui !

Beth éclata d'un rire discret rapidement suivit de Natalia et Ryan. Josh, quant à lui, se contentait de les regarder d'un œil dédaigneux. Beth ne s'en formalisa pas, étant plutôt contente que son stress redescende légèrement. Cependant, cela fut pour une courte durée car, dès qu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit Regulus entrer dans la grande salle. Elle se cala aussitôt dans son siège et s'appuya les coudes sur la table, les mains devant les yeux.

- Mais voyons, il faut qu'il te remarque ! Vas le voir ! S'écria Natalia en la voyant tenter de paraître inaperçue.

- Tu rigoles ? Sa clique est avec lui ! Je vais attendre qu'il soit seul !

- Il est _toujours_ entouré de ses amis, soupira Natalia.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à jamais lui dire ! Intervint Ryan avec un sourire. Cela ne sera pas la fin du monde ! Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre et tu vas l'oublier.

Secrètement, Beth souhaita que ce soit la vérité, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. On oubli jamais un premier amour. Jamais.

Elle se contenta de tirer la langue à son ami, un geste puéril, oui, mais qui l'empêchait tout de même de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Josh les informa qu'il ne restait que peu de temps avant le début du cours de métamorphose. Les quatre Serdaigles quittèrent donc rapidement la grande salle, Beth ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder vers la table des Serpentards.

Heureusement pour elle, le cours de métamorphose était en commun avec les Gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la classe, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivée.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens, leur dit Ryan en jetant un coup d'œil vers les bureaux du fond.

Intriguée, Beth le regarda se faufiler entre les tables pour aller à la rencontre de la fille aux traits asiatiques qu'il avait invité au bal.

- Sa soirée avec elle s'est bien déroulé ? Lança-t-elle, surprise.

Dans la majorité des cas, les rendez-vous de Ryan finissaient toujours en catastrophes.

- Étonnant, non ? S'exclama Natalia en s'assoyant à sa place habituelle. Ils ont échangé des lettres durant tout le week-end, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Beth avait tant été plongée dans ses souvenirs durant les deux derniers jours qu'elle n'avait même pas eut conscience de cela. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle soit plus attentive.

- Ils sont ensembles, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à Josh.

- Je crois, oui, répondit-il en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

La cloche de début des cours sonna, mais avant de repartir, Ryan et elle s'échangèrent un léger baiser. Au même moment, cependant, McGonagall entra dans la pièce et s'installa à l'avant de la classe. Beth tenta discrètement de les avertir, mais le professeur les avait déjà remarqués.

- Monsieur Walter ! Ce n'est guère une conduite acceptable en classe ! Veuillez regagner immédiatement votre place.

Ryan sursauta et acquiesça, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Beth. Cette dernière ne le quitta pas de yeux, même longtemps après qui se fut assis et que le cours fut commencé.

- Quoi ? Chuchota-t-il, agacé.

Beth haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire entendu. Il se détourna d'elle en lui lançant un regard noir et se remit à faire semblant d'écouter le professeur. Car, Beth en était certaine, ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers la leçon du jour. Il lui fallut toute sa patience pour attendre la fin du cours où elle pût enfin questionner Ryan sur la relation qu'il leur avait caché.

- Je ne vous ait rien caché, répondit-il avant même qu'elle pût lui poser sa question. Vous ne m'avez simplement rien demandé.

- Rien demandé ? S'indigna Natalia. J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à te poser la question et tu ne m'as jamais répondu !

- Parce que ce n'était pas encore décidé !

- Tu aurais pût au moins me dire que tu t'intéressais à elle !

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Hein ?

Beth et Josh s'échangèrent un regard découragé. La trêve entre ces deux-là ne serait probablement jamais signée.

- Absolument rien ! Claqua-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers le prochain cours.

Il la rattrapa en moins de deux enjambées

- T'en est certaine ?

- Oui, trancha-t-elle avant de le contourner et repartir.

Ryan ne la poursuivit pas et la regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle est jalouse, mon vieux, affirma Josh en le rejoignant.

- Tu veux rire ? Elle ne vit que pour Sirius Black !

Beth demeura septique.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Beth, en compagnie de ses amis, se dirigea vers son dernier cours, hautement soulagée. Elle n'avait pas croisé Regulus de la journée, et après cette classe, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui parler. Il ne restaient plus que quelques heures avant la libération De plus, Natalia avait accepté de retourner avec eux, mais elle ignorait complètement Ryan. Ce dernier continuait à répéter que Sirius Black était la raison de son existence et tentait de le ramener dans la conversation à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Natalia considérait cela comme une insulte et se taisait pour de longues minutes quand il avait le malheur de prononcer son nom. Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas à son meilleur. Beth marchait dans un silence de plus en plus pesant. À côté d'elle, Natalia la regardait avec insistance. Elle désapprouvait le comportement de son amie et aurait souhaité qu'elle puisse parler à Regulus aujourd'hui.

Cependant, Beth eu à peine le temps d'être soulagée qu'elle vit ledit Serpentard devant elle. Il était assis sous la grande fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois, à l'exception du bal, ses habituels compagnons n'étaient pas avec lui. Il était situé à la même place que le vendredi passé, et faisait face à l'endroit où Beth avait jadis été assise. Certains élèves le regardèrent d'un œil curieux, se demandant probablement pourquoi le célèbre Regulus Black était placé seul sous une grande vitre, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Beth s'arrêta, le fixant de ses yeux verts. Il paraissait si paisible, si serein, qu'elle s'en voulu de vouloir le déranger. Soudain, lui dire qui elle était ne semblait plus être une bonne idée. Peut-être qu'elle devrait mieux le laisser rêver sur cette soirée, au lieu de tout gâcher en lui disant la vérité. Elle était certaine qu'il préfèrerait cette option… Et pourtant, s'il y avait le moindre espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques, eh bien cela valait la peine qu'elle lui dise.

Remarquant enfin qu'elle s'était arrêtée sur place, Natalia fit signe aux deux garçons que Beth ne les suivaient plus. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, puis suivirent son regard. Beth put même sentir Natalia sourire à côté d'elle.

- Cela facilite nettement les choses, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends, va s'y ! Il est seul, l'opportunité ne se représentera peut-être pas !

- Mais.. Je ne suis pas prête à lui avouer ça maintenant ! Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire!

- Tu vas trouver en temps et lieu ! Allez, va le voir ! Insista-t-elle.

- Non !

- Beth… avertit Natalia d'un ton qui ne laissa place à aucune objection.

- Allons, Nat' Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas y aller, lança Josh.

- C'est toi qui ne veux pas qu'elle y aille, répliqua la blonde. Beth, un peu de courage ! Tu vas être parfaite, j'en suis certaine. Mais si tu n'y va pas, tu vas le regretter.

Beth ne bougeait toujours pas. Sa meilleure amie la poussa légèrement en avant et, en prenant une grande inspiration, Beth s'avança vers Regulus. Cette marche d'une vingtaine de mètres parut interminable à ses yeux. Elle sentit les regards des ses amis sur sa nuque et cela lui donna un peu de bravoure. Plus que trois, deux, une enjambée plus tard, elle se retrouva face à lui.

Regulus ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite. Il semblait tant profondément plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne paraissait même pas l'avoir remarquée. Elle racla son talon sur le sol, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Donc, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lança la conversation.

- Euh.. Salut !

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer une conversation, mais au moins, Regulus leva enfin les yeux et posa son regard sur une Beth tremblante. Il haussa un sourcil et ne répondit pas. Beth ne se laissa pas abattre et, sans invitation elle s'assit face à lui. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, contemplant avec attention sa position qui était identique au soir du bal. Le Serpentard détailla le bas de son visage sans retenue, la seule partie qui n'avait pas été dissimulé sous son masque. Puis, Beth aurait pu le jurer, une lueur éclaira ses prunelles grises.

Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupéfaction s'étira pour former un sourire ébahi. Regulus laissa échapper un « non ! » incrédule. Beth baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. Regulus avait un bon sens de la déduction; cela n'aurait pas été trop difficile.

- Toi ? C'était toi au bal ?

Beth acquiesça lentement alors que son interlocuteur la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Regulus passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant apparemment pas comment réagir. C'était la première fois que Beth le voyait à court de mot. En revanche, son déroutement laissa rapidement place à un sourire à la fois moqueur et abasourdi. Beth rougit sous son regard insistant.

- Tu savais que c'était moi et tu as quand même accepté mon invitation ?

Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas être déboussolé ou un truc du genre ? Eh bah non, il fallait qu'il la nargue encore. Il poursuivit :

- Tu m'as reconnu tout de suite et pourtant, cela ne t'as pas empêché de passer la soirée avec moi. Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un regard à Beth et cru y lire quelque chose sur son visage.

- Tu… Oh ! Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses iris et son sourire moqueur s'accentua. Tu es amoureuse de moi !

Et Bang ! Ce fit comme si Beth avait reçu une gifle en pleine figure. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. La Serdaigle ne chercha même pas à le démentir, elle voulait simplement quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne aussi vite. Loin de là, même ! C'était la dernière chose qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lui dire. Elle avait écarté cette possibilité il y a un an de cela. Pour elle, c'était impossible qu'il découvre les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et pourtant…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama-t-il, toujours affublé de son sourire espiègle. Beth Gordon, la fille frigide, est tombé amoureuse de moi ! Ça alors, j'ignorais que tu avais des sentiments !

Il se leva et la toisa d'un air indéchiffrable. Il semblait à la fois stupéfait que Beth puisse l'aimer et moqueur que ce soit effectivement le cas.

- Je veux mettre cela au clair : Ce n'était qu'une histoire d'une nuit. Je voulais m'amuser un peu et, avec un masque qui recouvrait la moitié de ton visage, tu étais la plus… acceptable. Ne vas surtout pas croire que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour toi.

Il fit une petite pause avant de continuer.

- Oublie cette soirée, d'accord ? Ne reviens surtout pas m'en parler.

Et il la planta là, s'éloignant à grands pas vers un corridor voisin. Contre son gré, les lèvres de Beth esquissèrent un léger sourire. Cela aurait pu être pire.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Cria Natalia dès qu'elle la vit arriver. Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés ?

De nombreuses têtes et des regards curieux se tournèrent vers eux. Beth pria son amie de parler moins fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses…

Le visage de Natalia se décomposa en lisant la déception sur le visage de Beth. Josh et Ryan, attirés par les cris de Natalia, se joignirent à eux.

- Ça s'est si mal passé ? Lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- On peut dire ça comme cela. Je n'ai même pas eu à lui dire; il l'a deviné tout seul. Il m'a ensuite demandé pourquoi j'avais accepté son invitation, même si je savais qui il était, mais avant que je n'aie pu répondre, il a comprit que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Il a terminé en me disant qu'il ne voulait plus que je lui reparle de cette soirée. Mais bon, cela aurait pu se terminer plus mal.

- Quel dommage ! Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-elle en l'étreignant.

Beth répondit à son étreinte avec une légère réticence; elle ne voulait pas de la pitié. Non, Natalia ne comprenait pas comment elle se sentait. Beth n'était pas triste. La désorientation de Regulus n'était pas un mauvais présage, au contraire ! S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui reparle de cette soirée, c'était bien parce qu'il lui avait accordé moindrement d'importance et qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres élèves sachent qu'il avait passé du bon temps en sa compagnie. Tout cela était logique selon la Serdaigle. Mais personne ne semblait voir la situation du même œil qu'elle.

Elle aurait pu jurer voir Josh et Ryan s'échanger un regard satisfait. Ils détestaient Regulus; ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle sorte avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Regulus était un imbécile. Un imbécile sexy, certes, mais un imbécile tout de même. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, la réponse était assez simple : Lorsqu'il avait comprit que c'était elle, il aurait dût lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, au lieu d'éviter la question par des remarques désobligeantes sur son physique. Car, Beth en était certaine, il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête.

Elle soupira et se dégagea de son étreinte. Natalia dût prendre ce soupir pour du découragement car elle lui lança un regard plein de compassion. Mais Beth était ennuyé qu'ils ne parlent que de ça; elle dévia donc la conversation sur un sujet plus léger.

- Oh, j'ai oublié de te demander, lança soudainement Beth en ayant une illumination. Est-ce que tu as revu ton cavalier depuis le bal ?

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! S'exclama-t-elle indignée. Ce type est une plaie ! Je ne l'ai pas revu, et ne souhaite pas le revoir !

- Comment cela s'est passé ?

- Natalia lui a fait une scène en plein milieu de la grande salle.

- Pas du tout ! C'est lui qui m'en a fait une !

Beth haussa un sourcil, tentant de réfréner le sourire qui manquait s'étendre sur son visage. Qu'est-ce que Natalia avait _encore_ fait ?

- Il a dit du mal sur vous ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est un imbécile, il ne parlait que de ses exploits au Quidditch.

- Mais lui jeter ton verre au visage.. dit Ryan en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu… exagéré comme réaction ?

- Pas du tout ! J'aurais même dut lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, lança-t-elle en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après que tu lui aies renversé ton verre sur la tête ? Demanda Beth.

- Elle l'a prit par le collet, l'a tiré de force au travers de la grande salle et jeté dehors avant de refermer les portes, répondit Ryan avant qu'elle put ouvrir la bouche. C'était un événement mémorable, nul doute qu'à partir de ce jour, personne ne doutera de la poigne de fer de Nat'.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère, conclut Josh avec un sourire.

Sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, Beth fut plongée dans une hilarité contagieuse qui perdura jusqu'au soir.

Beth eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Elle était écrasée sous le poids de ses pensées. Elle avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Regulus. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ? Tout aurait été pour le mieux; Beth aurait au moins été fixé. Avait-il peur que ses véritables sentiments soient montrés au grand jour ? C'était un peu ridicule, il ne l'aimait pas. La seule réponse plausible à laquelle Beth arriva était qu'il ne voulait pas que le fait qu'il y eut du bon temps avec une fille comme elle s'ébruite et que toute l'école soit au courant.

L'esprit tourmenté, elle s'endormit, attendant avec appréhension la journée du lendemain.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Beth, réveille-toi !

Sous les paroles de Natalia, Beth ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle eut à l'esprit en se réveillant était Regulus. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Allait-il l'ignorer ou faire de sa vie un enfer ? Pour la première fois depuis un très long moment, elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. C'était un véritable mystère auquel elle réfléchit pendant qu'elle se préparait. Beth avait un étrange pressentiment, comme si cette journée allait être différente des autres. Elle décida cependant de le mettre de côté; peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Elle l'espérait tout de moins. Car son pressentiment n'était pas positif.

- Ça va ? Tu me sembles un peu pâle, lui demanda Natalia, légèrement inquiète.

- Vraiment ?

Beth se déplaça pour être face au miroir et constata en effet la blancheur de sa peau. À vrai dire, elle était complètement blafarde.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? questionna-t-elle en tâtant son front.

- Non, je vais bien. Juste un peu de stress et un mauvais pressentiment.

Beth se pinça les joues pour leur redonner un peu de couleur.

- À propos de Regulus ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Seulement un mauvais pressentiment. Mais le stress, oui. Je me demande ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui…

La Serdaigle enfila son uniforme, se brossa rapidement les dents et mit un élastique dans ses cheveux, sans même se préoccuper du résultat. Elle sentit le regard de Natalia sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, comme si elle se préparait à la retenir au cas où elle s'écroulerait sans connaissance.

- Ça alors, Beth ! Quelle mine affreuse tu as ce matin, lança aimablement Ryan lorsqu'elle apparut dans la salle commune.

- Cela paraît tant que cela ? Dit-elle légèrement agacée.

L'agacement laissa place à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle réalisa que Regulus la verrais avec cette allure. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, refit sa queue de cheval et se mordit la lèvre pour la rendre rosée.

- Eh bien, on dirait simplement que tu n'as pas eu une très bonne nuit, reprit Josh en tentant de réparer le mauvais pas de son ami.

- C'est effectivement le cas, répondit-t-elle

Elle jeta un regard interrogatif à Natalia par rapport à son apparence et elle approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes, mais elle ne souhaitait pas avoir l'air d'une idiote la journée où Regulus risquerait le plus de poser son regard sur elle.

Au grand plaisir de Ryan qui se plaignait depuis cinq bonnes minutes mourir de faim, les Serdaigles descendirent quelques étages pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné. Natalia et Josh, qui marchaient un peu devant Ryan et Beth, entrèrent en premier dans la grande salle. Il ne se passa même pas quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne ressorte, traînant Josh par le bras. Alors que Beth n'était pas trop attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, trop occupée à se demander ce qui allait se passer avec Regulus aujourd'hui, Elle percuta Natalia de plein fouet.

- On pourrait aller manger dans les cuisines ce matin ! Ce serait une bonne idée, non ? S'exclama-t-elle rapidement en poussant Beth dans l'autre direction.

- Pourqu…

Natalia lança un tel regard à Ryan qu'il se tut aussitôt et se mit à marcher avec les trois autres. Le trajet était beaucoup plus silencieux que d'ordinaire. Beth se demanda vaguement ce que Natalia voulait bien cacher en évitant la grande salle, mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'accueil chaleureux des elfes de maisons et l'odeur délicieuse du pain doré.

- Je dois admettre, lança Ryan, après avoir repris une troisième tranche, que c'était une bonne idée de venir déjeuner dans les cuisines. On devrait venir ici tous les matins.

Un moment plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dehors par ce froid matin de novembre.

Resserrant son écharpe autour de son coup et bravant le vent glacial, Beth et ses amis marchèrent en direction de la serre numéro cinq.

- Aujourd'hui, dit leur professeur lorsque la cloche fut sonnée, nous allons nourrir ces Tentaculas Vénéneuses. Elles n'ont malheureusement pas pu manger depuis un bon moment car j'ai manqué de temps pour le faire. Mettez-vous en équipe de deux ou trois et donnez-leur ces souris fraîchement capturées. Tâchez de faire attention, elles sont…légèrement agressives.

Beth lança un regard inquiet à la plante devant elle qui grondait et faisait claquer ses dents acérées. Légèrement agressives.. Tu parles ! Elle se plaça avec Ryan et, jugeant qu'il était meilleur qu'elle pour ce travail, elle le laissa nourrir la plante. De toutes les matières, c'était la botanique qu'elle aimait le moins. Elle se fichait carrément des plantes, mais si elle voulait devenir médicomage, elle n'avait pas le choix de poursuivre la botanique. Elle accueillit donc avec plaisir la cloche qui indiquait la fin des cours.

Des griffures pleins les bras, les étudiants de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle retournèrent au château, s'attardant le moins possible à l'extérieur. Ayant à peine le temps d'aller chercher leurs autres livres, les Bleus et Bronzes se dépêchèrent de redescendre dans les cachots. Le stress déjà assez important de Beth s'intensifia lorsqu'elle réalisa que leur prochain cours était en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Regulus depuis leur échange, et elle espérait qu'il avait réfléchit à la question durant la nuit. Ses espoirs disparurent cependant beaucoup trop rapidement.

C'est en se dirigeant vers son cours de potions que Beth comprit pourquoi Natalia tenait tant à aller déjeuner dans les cuisines, ce matin-là. Les Serdaigles descendirent les dernières marches et se joignirent au groupe d'élèves qui attendaient l'arrivé du professeur Slughorn. C'est en détaillant l'assistance qu'elle vit ce que sa meilleure amie avait tant bien que mal essayé de lui cacher.

Regulus était à part du groupe, non loin du mur. Il était avec une jeune fille que Beth ne connaissait pas. Et il l'embrassait. Sur les lèvres. Passionnément. Prise de nausée, Beth fut clouée sur place. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur se détachait de sa cage thoracique pour tomber dans le bas de son ventre. La Serdaigle battit rapidement des paupières, tendant d'atténuer la brûlure dans ses yeux. C'était impossible !

- Beth…

Beth ne jeta pas un regard à Natalia, les yeux toujours rivés sur le couple enlacé. Les mains de Regulus étaient baladeuses; elles glissaient de la taille de la fille, passant par ses hanches pour finir sur ses fesses. Beth en était malade de jalousie. Elle détestait cette fille, même si elle ne la connaissait pas. Ce n'était qu'une question de principes. Non loin d'eux, des étudiants les regardaient du coin de l'œil avec curiosité.

Apparemment, Regulus ne se souciait guère des autres élèves. Il voulait qu'ils les remarquent, qu'_elle_ les remarque. Son intuition n'était pas si mauvaise car il ouvrit les yeux. Une seule fois. Et il croisa son regard. Une seule fois. Il ne pouvait pas sourire, mais ses yeux luisaient de satisfaction. Il se délectait de son expression. Puis il les referma, profitant pleinement de la jeune fille aux courbes plantureuses qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Ni Natalia, ni Josh, ni Ryan ne virent jamais ce regard. Si bien que Beth se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Slughorn arriva, en retard comme à l'ordinaire, et les fit tous entrer dans sa classe. Beth n'écouta qu'à moitié les instructions qu'il donna à la classe et dût demander à Natalia les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour compléter sa potion. Lorsque le professeur donna le signal pour commencer à la préparer, les élèves se dirigèrent tous vers la grande armoire qui contenait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Beth attendit donc que la foule se soit un peu dispersée avant d'aller chercher ses ingrédients. La tête basse, les pensées tourmentées, elle se rendit à l'armoire où quelques personnes étaient encore attroupées. La Serdaigle était en train de récupérer des crins de licorne lorsqu'un bras se tendit au-dessus d'elle pour tenter d'atteindre les pots d'ingrédients. Reconnaissant presque aussitôt le parfum d'homme derrière elle, Beth se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Regulus.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas Gordon ? Lui lança-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Magnifique, ironisa-t-elle en se détournant de lui

Il éclata d'un rire discret et Beth ne put retenir un sourire. Elle le haïssait peut-être de tout son être en ce moment pour ses agissements, elle ne pouvait nier que son rire était contagieux.

- Tu as vu ma nouvelle copine ? Dit-il en attrapant finalement le pot qu'il désirait.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui et put voir le reste de la classe au-dessus de son épaule. Personne ne leur prêtait attention.

- Oui.

Elle s'apprêta à retourner à sa place, mais il la retint par le poignet.

- Jalouse ? Lui demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

- Tu le voudrais bien, chuchota-t-elle en se dégageant.

Beth regagna sa place victorieuse en le plantant derrière elle. La Serdaigle croisa le regard perplexe de Natalia, mais elle haussa les épaules. Beth ne pouvait pas expliquer la raison de son sourire. Après tout, elle aurait dû être déprimée par les événements, mais elle ne l'était pas. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour attirer son attention ? Le fait que Regulus lui en parle était une preuve de plus.

Et pourtant, cette impression disparue aussitôt qu'elle le vit couver sa copine du regard. Il était légèrement décalé, de sorte qu'il pouvait l'avoir sous les yeux. Ils se souriaient et Beth rebaissa le regard sur sa potion. Elle s'était peut-être réjouie trop vite.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Nat' s'il te plait. On s'en fiche, ce n'est qu'un cours d'astronomie.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil matin. Il indiquait dix heures trente. Merlin, il restait encore une heure trente avant le cours. Elle était fatiguée, et la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était se coucher en boule dans son lit et être tranquille. Beth songea même pendant un instant à sécher le cours. Mais Natalia était catégorique.

- Secoue-toi un peu, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire, j'espère ! Cette fille n'est qu'une pauvre dinde, tu vaux cent fois mieux qu'elle !

Apparemment, Natalia avait trouvé ce qui la rendait de si mauvaise humeur.

- Tu vas te lever de cette chaise et venir ici tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle. J'ai une excellente idée.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le but de me préparer avant d'aller à un cours d'astronomie, marmonna Beth en se levant.

- Cesse de rouspéter et laisse-moi faire.

En soupirant, Beth s'assit face à son amie.

- Alors, dis-moi, lança Natalia d'un ton intéressé. Tu connais les goûts de Regulus en matière de filles ?

- Pardon ? S'excusa Beth, n'ayant pas compris où Natalia voulait en venir.

- Tu connais ses préférences ? Répéta-t-elle avec impatience. Bien roulée ou plutôt mince ? Blonde, rousse ou brune ? Vêtements ajustés ou confortables ? Quel genre de fille l'intéresse ?

Beth contempla la Serdaigle avec des yeux ronds, commençant à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas réellement la _métamorphoser_ non ?

- Tu veux me relooker ? S'exclama Beth, ébahie.

- C'est exact !

- Mais Nat' ! Il est déjà en couple ! Tu crois que des nouveaux vêtements et une teinture le feront tomber dans mes bras ?

- Exactement !

Fort septique, la brune n'ajouta aucun commentaire. Elle était pratiquement certaine que le plan de Natalia serait un échec total.

- Allons, Betty, tu n'as rien à perdre !

C'était vrai. Elle n'avait absolument rien à perdre. Alors, toujours incertaine, elle accepta sa proposition.

**Eh voilà ! C'est bien le quatrième chapitre, quelques jours en avance ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et je compte sur vous pour me faire une review ! **

**Sarah xx**


	5. Chapitre 5 Victoire, vraiment ?

**Chapitre 5 – Victoire, vraiment ?**

- Aïe ! Natalia ! Va s'y doucement ! s'exclama Beth en sentant un nœud résister lourdement aux efforts de son amie.

- Cela irait beaucoup plus vite si tu cessais de te plaindre !

La blonde y alla toutefois plus doucement avec la brosse à cheveux. Beth ne s'était jamais peignée, ou quoi ?

- Tiens, prend cela, dit la Russe en s'étirant pour attraper sa bouteille de revitalisant. Tu vas voir, il est quasiment magique !

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Puis, Natalia se leva et jeta à Beth son mascara préféré. Cette dernière le regarda avec appréhension avant de commencer à s'en mettre. Serdaigle cligna des yeux car ils s'étaient asséchés et elle sentit ses cils se coller ensemble. Elle passa un doigt pour tenter de les replacer mais celui-ci devint d'un noir d'encre. Bon dieu que c'était agaçant!

- Tu es certaine que tout cela est nécessaire, Nat ? demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sous l'eau.

- Absolument certaine, oui ! Regarde-toi, tu es splendide ! Le mascara met tes yeux verts en valeur.

Beth se tourna vers le grand miroir et fut surprise de constater que son amie avait raison. On aurait pu détecter ses yeux à des kilomètres. Vert, la couleur des Serpentards… Merlin! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle cesse de penser à lui.

- Tu vois ! Et tes cheveux, tu les aimes ?

Beth regarda à nouveau son reflet et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver différente. Natalia avait raison; une nouvelle coiffure et légèrement de maquillage faisait tout qu'un changement. La Serdaigle passa une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés et d'une douceur remarquable grâce aux bons soins de son amie. Elle sourit, songeant au fait que Regulus les aimait détachés.

- Oui, merci. Tu as eu une bonne idée. Je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à les teindre.

- Il ne fallait pas trop te changer non plus ! Tu vas voir, il va te tomber dans les bras !

Beth se retenu de dire à son amie qu'elle s'arrangeait ainsi depuis des années et Sirius Black était toujours indifférent. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une bonne façon de la remercier, étant donné qu'elle venait de dépenser un certain temps pour elle.

- Tu viens ? interrogea Natalia en regardant l'heure. Les garçons doivent nous attendre.

- Tu n'es plus en colère contre Ryan ? lança Beth en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Natalia haussa les épaules.

- Qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui plaît, je m'en fiche.

Beth lui lança un de ces regards intenses, mais n'insista pas. Comme Natalia l'avait prédit, les deux garçons les attendaient dans la salle commune. Celle-ci baignait dans une lueur argentée, probablement projetée par la lune. Elle était presque vide; les seuls étudiants debout étaient ceux qui avaient un cours d'astronomie. Josh fut le premier à remarquer le changement de Beth. Il la fixait avec étonnement, semblant se demander pourquoi elle s'était changée pour un simple cours.

- Wow, Beth ! s'exclama Ryan en la remarquant à son tour. Tu es fabuleuse ! Quelle est la raison de ce merveilleux changement ?

Beth voulu trouver un mensonge quelconque à lui dire mais Natalia la devança.

- Beth voulait essayer quelque chose de nouveau, dit-elle alors que cette dernière s'empressait d'acquiescer. Est-ce que c'est réussi ?

- Très réussi, approuva Josh, toujours surpris.

- Alors, on y va ? Lança Ryan alors qu'un silence s'installait.

- D'accord, mais ne nous pressons pas, répondit Natalia sans lui jeter un regard.

Tout au long du trajet, Beth ne cessait d'appréhender la réaction du Serpentard. Elle s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios dans sa tête, positifs et négatifs, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ceux-ci n'arriveraient probablement pas. Elle se contentait donc d'espérer au moins un regard dans sa direction.

- Beth, le cours est à gauche, lui rappela Ryan alors qu'elle continuait tout droit.

Elle s'excusa à mi-voix et tourna à gauche.

- Est-ce que cette saleté de Serpentard occupe encore toutes tes pensées ? interrogea Josh d'une voix morose en la voyant les yeux vagues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, répondit Natalia à sa place.

- Il est mauvais pour ta santé. On ne te reconnaît plus, lança Josh, bien décidé à revenir sur le sujet.

Ryan s'apprêta à acquiescer, mais il jeta un regard à Natalia et changea d'idée.

- Cette métamorphose, c'est pour lui, non ? affirma Josh en poursuivant sur sa lancée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? s'exclama Beth en lui lançant un drôle de regard. Je m'aime bien ainsi. Je me trouve belle pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Le fait que ça soit pour Regulus n'y change rien.

Josh baissa la tête et le petit groupe poursuivit son chemin en silence. Silence qui fut vite interrompu par le cœur de Beth qui battait la chamade lorsqu'ils commencèrent à monter les marches.

- N'oublie pas, Beth, rappela Natalia avant d'entrer. Tu es peut-être sexy, mais tu ne dois pas commencer à agir comme une agace.

Beth acquiesça et essuya ses mains moites sur sa jupe. Natalia avait fait exprès d'arriver en dernier, pour être certain que Regulus ne manque pas sa meilleure amie. Elle, Josh et Ryan entrèrent en premier tandis que Beth s'appuyait sur le mur parallèle pour tenter de ne pas hyper-ventiler. Elle prit une longue inspiration, puis poussa la porte.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée, elle sentit quelques regards interrogateurs posés sur elle. C'était une sensation de puissance agréable qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressentie. Grâce aux bons soins de Natalia, elle se sentait réellement belle. Elle savait que ce fait la ferait déborder de confiance en elle, mais Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette opportunité follement alléchante. La Serdaigle avait tout d'abord cru qu'elle se sentirait ridicule, mais elle remarqua que c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle commença même à faire attention à sa démarche et calcula ses moindres pas. Où est-ce que la Beth Gordon d'avant était passé ? Certainement pas si loin car ces nombreux yeux qui la suivaient lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

Elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas regarder Regulus. Beth fit un détour pour ne pas passer à côté de lui et arriva finalement à sa place où Natalia l'attendait.

- Il t'a regardé, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux en fait !

- Vraiment ? Dit Beth, incrédule en lançant un regard vers lui.

Il semblait profondément absorbé par l'observation des étoiles.

- Je te le jure ! S'exclama-t-elle. Oh oh !

Elle retourna rapidement à sa place car le professeur se dirigeait vers elles. Il annonça brièvement à la classe qu'il partait chercher une carte du ciel qu'il avait oublié dans la salle des professeurs, et s'absenta. Beth n'eut même pas à attendre deux minutes qu'une voix s'éleva derrière elle.

- T'as _essayé _de te mettre belle pour moi ?

Beth se détourna de son télescope et par conséquent de la magnifique image de Vénus pour lui fit face. Le paysage était tout aussi beau.

- Tu as remarqué que je m'étais changé ? répondit-elle du tact au tact, se demandant comment elle réussissait à aligner deux mots devant un être aussi divin.

Regulus avait délaissé sa place pour venir la voir. Beth voyait du coin de l'œil Natalia, Josh et Ryan leur porter attention. La copine de Regulus était également tournée vers eux, un air de jalousie apparent sur son visage. Cette vision remonta l'estime de Beth.

- J'ai plutôt remarqué que tu avais écouté mon conseil, lança-t-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Beth lui lança un regard perçant. Il la fixa dans les yeux pendant un instant. Puis, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il lâcha ses cheveux et détourna le regard.

- Ta copine m'a l'air bien fâchée, dit Beth en remarquant les joues rouges de jalousie de la Serpentard.

Regulus lui jeta un regard et soupira.

- Encore ? Je vais aller voir ce qui ne va pas. Ne t'ennuie pas trop.

Regulus se détourna d'elle et marcha en direction de sa copine dont Beth ignorait toujours le nom. La Serdaigle cacha son visage entre ses mains, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Dieu qu'elle aimait ce mec.

- Ils s'engueulent, murmura la voix victorieuse de Natalia à ses côtés.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle en se retournant pour les regarder.

- Tu dois l'avoir rendu jalouse.

- Probablement, certes, c'était mon intention, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine avec elle.

Natalia haussa les épaules.

- Au fait, tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Beth, intriguée.

- Sa copine ? Roxanna. Elle vient d'Amérique.

Beth l'aurait deviné simplement en regardant ses pommettes saillantes et son nez droit, grande preuve de ses descendances amérindiennes.

- En tout cas, peu importe d'où elle vient, je ne l'aime pas.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'exclama Natalia, à la fois surprise et moqueuse. Tu apprécies habituellement tout le monde. Est-ce parce qu'elle a le droit de toucher Regulus que tu la déteste à ce point ?

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et désigna le couple qui s'étreignit finalement puis s'embrassa. Beth détourna les yeux.

- Pas du tout. Je n'aime pas l'impression qu'elle dégage, c'est tout.

- Ah non ? questionna la Russe, peu convaincue.

- Absolument pas ! conclut Beth, essayant de se convaincre de ce fait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bavardage ? Beugla le professeur lorsqu'il revint. Tout le monde à sa place et en silence !

Beth profita de ce fait pour se remettre au travail. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se demanda si ce n'était que de la pure jalousie, ou bien elle n'aimait simplement pas la personne que Roxanna était.

- Tu sais, fit Natalia lorsqu'elle furent revenues dans leur dortoir, j'ai un bon pressentiment pour toi et Regulus. J'ai l'impression que c'est sur la bonne voie.

La brune sourit tristement à sa meilleure amie, une lueur d'espoir brillant au fond de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Il me déteste..

- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama Natalia en s'assoyant sur son lit. Il aime bien la personne que tu es, sinon il n'aurait jamais passée une soirée complète avec toi. Il se déteste lui-même car il a apprécié cette soirée également.

- Si il avait su que c'était moi, il n'aurait jamais fait cela.

- Certes, c'est vrai, affirma Natalia. Mais prend cela pour un avantage. Sans cette soirée, il serait encore en train de t'intimider.

- Tu as raison, il a arrêté depuis qu'il sait que je suis amoureuse de lui. Mais il m'a fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'a jamais fait en sortant avec cette fille, lança honnêtement Beth en baissant la tête.

- Cela ne durera pas. Il va bientôt la quitter.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Beth, peu convaincue.

Natalia retourna dans son lit avant de répondre.

- J'ai entendu Avery en parler.

Beth ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Malgré cela, le lendemain matin ne fut pas trop difficile pour elle. En attendant que Natalia se réveille, Beth prit une douche froide pour se redonner un peu d'énergie et commença à se préparer. La brune eut un peu de difficulté à s'arranger comme Natalia le lui avait montré, mais le résultat final était acceptable. Elle attendit encore trente minutes avant d'aller finalement réveiller son amie. Étant donné qu'ils avaient eu un cours d'astronomie très tard la veille, les Serdaigles étaient en congé jusqu'à dix heures. La Russe résigna donc à se lever, jusqu'au temps où Beth menaça de lui jeter un sort d'aguamenti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, marmonna-t-elle la tête dans son oreiller.

- En savoir plus sur ce que tu m'as dit hier.

Natalia se redressa en position assise dans son lit en maugréant contre le manque de sommeil.

- Quand as-tu entendu Avery en parler, exactement ? poursuivit Beth.

- Je savais que tu allais revenir sur ce sujet, dit Natalia en laissant échapper un petit soupir. Il en parlait après le cours d'astronomie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, au juste ? demanda Beth, sa curiosité n'étant pas assouvie.

- Il a dit que Regulus était de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il sortait avec Roxanna, et que cette dernière était beaucoup trop jalouse pour un coureur de jupons comme Regulus.

- Donc.. Il n'a pas dit qu'il allait la quitter ?

- C'était sous-entendu dans la phrase, Beth. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, ajouta-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans ses couvertures.

Malgré cela, Beth ne fut pas rassurée. Tant qu'il sortait avec cette fille, elle n'avait aucune chance.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Beth dût réveiller Natalia de nouveau une heure plus tard car le cours d'arithmancie approchait à grands pas. La brune était passablement positive; l'arithmancie était certes l'une de ses matières préférées, mais la discussion avec Natalia l'avait rendue un peu maussade. Dire qu'elle avait manqué une nuit de sommeil à se créer des faux espoirs. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Beth et les trois autres Serdaigles se dirigeaient vers la petite classe accueillante. Ils prirent place à leur bureau habituel, Beth se faisant violence pour ne pas se retourner en direction d'un groupe de Serpentards. Elle se concentra plutôt sur l'enseignante à l'avant de la classe. Technique qui fonctionna assez bien jusqu'à la fin du cours. Madame Salander avait toujours été une femme à l'écoute et un professeur hors du commun. C'était l'une de ces raisons qui faisait que Beth aimait tant l'arithmancie.

- Je vais vous remettre vos copies de votre devoir de la semaine dernière. Les résultats sont généralement assez bons. Ensuite, vous pourrez partir, le cours est presque terminé.

La dame se promena entre les rangées tout en distribuant les travaux. Elle remis une feuille sur le bureau de Beth et celle-ci sourit en voyant le « O » qui ornait son papier. Le professeur poursuivit sa promenade et s'arrêta à côté du bureau de Regulus. Beth leur porta attention.

- Vous devriez demander de l'aide, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Regulus regarda sa copie et fit une grimace; même de loin, on pouvait voir le « D » rouge gribouillé en haut de la feuille.

- Chez les Serdaigles, pourquoi pas ? proposa le professeur en regardant les quatre bleus et bronzes. Miss Élisabeth excelle particulièrement dans cette matière.

La bouche du Serpentard s'étira en un sourire entendu et il se tourna vers elle. Rougissante, elle soutint son regard perçant.

- Seriez vous d'accord, miss ? Une ou deux leçons par semaines suffiraient amplement, ajouta la femme.

- Bi… bien entendu ! Balbutia Beth, ne réalisant pas encore dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

- Parfait ! dit-elle. Les autres, vous pouvez partir, le cours est terminé. Miss Gordon, monsieur Black, je vous suggère de vous organiser dès maintenant pour les heures et les jours de rencontre.

Un à un, les étudiants quittèrent le local pour ne laisser que le professeur, Regulus et Beth. Cette dernière ramassa ses livres et se dirigea vers le bureau de son nouveau partenaire, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle lui sourit et il lui renvoya un regard conspirateur et satisfait.

- Tu dois être heureuse que la prof t'ait choisi pour ce boulot, lança-t-il en allongeant ses jambes sous son bureau et croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Cette position, qu'elle soit volontaire ou non, offrait à Beth une vue imprenable sur ses biceps ma foi très satisfaisants. Cette dernière détourna les yeux en avalant de travers. Merlin ! Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Vu le sourire indescriptible sur son visage, elle dirait que oui.

- Quand va-t-on faire ça ? ajouta-t-il, ne se préoccupant pas de l'absence de réponse de sa précédente question.

- N'importe quand ! fit-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Le lundi, jeudi et samedi, j'ai des pratiques de Quidditch. Oublie également le dimanche, je n'ai aucune envie de travailler ce jour-là.

- Ce qui nous laisse le mardi et le mercredi, déduisit Beth.

- Une seule soirée serait amplement suffisante, corrigea-t-il avec dédain. J'ai autres choses à faire.

- Mercredi soir, alors ? tenta Beth timidement.

Elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre les changements de ton de Regulus. Un moment il souriait, l'autre il était méchant. Quoique son sourire était souvent relié au second élément…

- Parfait ! On commence la semaine prochaine.

Il se leva en attrapant ses livres et sortit de la classe, Beth dans son sillage. Ils furent surpris de voir le couloir complètement désert; ils croyaient tous les deux que leurs amis les auraient attendus. Regulus maugréa contre ses derniers et se mit en route vers la grande salle en soupirant. N'ayant rien à perdre, Beth se mit à marcher à ses côtés. Regulus lui jeta un regard en coin et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Tu es incapable de te passer de moi, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il.

Beth se contenta de rire avec lui, ne jugeant pas la réponse nécessaire.

- Tes amis ne t'ont pas attendu non plus ? lança-t-elle pour commencer une conversation.

- Non, et je ne sais pas ce qui leur a prit. Ils m'attendent toujours.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, fixant un point loin devant lui. Beth prit trop de temps à se détacher de son profil donc n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui le perturbait tant.

- Je vais avoir un mot à leur dire, maugréa-t-il en évitant le regard de Beth.

Il arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard et s'arrêtèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Eh bien… fit Regulus en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- À plus tard ! le salua-t-elle en souriant.

Beth se dirigea vers sa table, peu consciente des regards curieux que les gens lui lançaient. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire les événements qui venaient de se passer. Premièrement, elle avait une soirée garantie avec lui toutes les semaines ! Et ils s'étaient promenés ensemble, sans qu'il ne démontre le moindre signe de dégoût à son égard. C'était une date mémorable dont elle se souviendrait longtemps.

- Alors ? s'écria Natalia lorsqu'elle s'assit à table.

Elle était la seule à démontrer moindrement d'enthousiasme. Les garçons étaient moroses et mangeaient leur repas sans entrain.

- C'est décidé ! Je vais le voir tous les mercredis soirs ! s'exclama Beth, réalisant à peine tout ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Natalia clapa dans ses mains et fit une étreinte à son amie par dessus la table. Josh lança une exclamation dédaigneuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ? S'exclama Beth en soupirant.

- As-tu oublié les années que tu viens de passer ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux. Il t'a menacé, injurié, blessé et intimidé et tu te réjouis de passer du temps avec lui ? T'as une idée de ce qu'il pourrait te faire ?

- Il n'est pas si mauvais, cesse donc de t'en faire pour moi !

- Beth, quand vas-tu réaliser ce que Ryan et moi essayons de te dire ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a arrêté de te faire du mal ces temps-ci qu'il ne va pas recommencer ! C'est dans sa nature, c'est un Serpentard!

Beth se leva d'un bond, son énervement envers Josh montant en flèche.

- Non mais t'as fini de me dire quoi faire ! J'en ai marre !

Elle repoussa son banc et s'apprêta à partir mais Josh la retint par le bras.

- Beth s'il te plaît, entend raison !

- C'est toi qui as tort. ! Tu ne cesse de m'énerver ces temps-ci. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend au juste ? lança-t-elle en se défaisant de son emprise.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en baissant les yeux d'une façon si honnête que le ton de Beth s'adoucit instantanément.

- N'ai pas peur. Je suis assez forte pour essuyer un refus. Mais pour l'instant, je continue de croire qu'il y a de l'espoir. Regulus n'est pas la personne que tu crois. Il m'a démontré un côté de lui que nul ne connaissait. C'est en partie de ce côté que je suis tombé amoureuse.

Elle se rassit et lui sourit doucement. Il lui renvoya son sourire et Beth sût que ce petit incident était désormais réglé.. Du moins, pour le moment. Ryan, qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis son arrivé, tentait de manger son potage avec une fourchette. Natalia le gratifia d'un regard si doux que Beth se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? le questionna-t-elle.

Ryan laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son bol dans un tintement sourd et se retourna pour être face à Natalia.

- Que ressens-tu pour moi ? lâcha-t-il soudainement

Josh s'étouffa avec la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler et leur jeta un regard consterné. Beth, quant à elle, était incapable de refermer la bouche tant la spontanéité de Ryan l'étonnait. Cependant, cela devait être Natalia qui était la plus surprise. Elle semblait littéralement à court de mots. L'étonnement passé, elle sembla reprendre conscience et, renvoyant ses cheveux derrière son épaule d'un mouvement fier, elle lui répondit.

- Rien du tout.

- Parfait.

Ryan retourna à son plat sans un mot tandis que devant lui, Josh et Beth s'échangeaient un regard stupéfait. Beth haussa un sourcil en direction de Natalia. Cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et continua de manger sa salade santé. Un épais silence s'installa, étrangement rompit par Ryan lui-même.

- Hé ! Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il y ait ce malaise. Ce n'était qu'une question que je posait depuis un moment. Ça va, c'est réglé. Passons à autre chose maintenant ! Donc, Beth, tu vas voir Regulus tous les mercredis ?

- Oui, on commence la semaine prochaine, répondit Beth sur un ton léger, incitant à la conversation.

Ryan avala lentement sa bouchée, pesant ses mots. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre de nouveau Beth en colère.

- Je suis heureux que cela t'enchante, mais Beth, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu écouter ce que j'ai à dire sans m'interrompre et te fâcher ?

Beth acquiesça.

- Je trouve que Josh a raison sur certains points. Certes, il est évident que Regulus a changé son comportement depuis qu'il sait que tu es amoureuse de lui, n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour toi. Plusieurs fois, il aurait pu te blesser gravement si nous n'avions pas été là pour l'arrêter. Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu es persuadée que tout va bien se passer. Je te demande simplement de rester sur tes gardes durant ces soirées, d'accord ?

Au grand plaisir des deux garçons, Beth approuva sans discuter. L'approche de Ryan avait été beaucoup moins directe que celle de Josh et elle se devait d'accepter. Après tout, au fond d'elle, elle savait de quoi Regulus était capable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Après une pause d'une heure, Natalia soupira en constatant qu'histoire de la magie était le dernier cours de la journée. Dehors, le soleil était déjà couché, ce qui rendait les étudiants encore plus fatigués. Le fait d'avoir un cours aussi ennuyant ne les aidaient probablement pas. Les quatre Serdaigles étaient à peine arrivée devant la classe qu'un groupe de trois étudiants les coupèrent et entrèrent dans la salle juste devant eux. Le visage de Beth s'étira en un sourire niais lorsqu'elle remarqua que Regulus était du lot et elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. À son grand étonnement, les deux amis de Regulus éclatèrent de rire et lui lancèrent un regard sous-entendu.

- Pourquoi me regardent-ils comme cela ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, la réponse s'inscrivant toutefois peu à peu dans sa tête.

Natalia se mit à rougit et baissa la tête. Beth s'arrêta devant elle et appuya ses poings sur ses hanches d'une manière autoritaire.

- Natalia… ?

- Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît ! s'exclama-t-elle en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'as-tu fait, exactement ? interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

- Rien du tout ! s'écria Natalia tandis que Ryan et Josh pouffaient derrière son dos. J'ai simplement… parlé un peu fort hier en sortant du cours d'arithmancie. Tu sais à quel point mon timbre de voix est élevé quelque fois !

- Nat, qu'est-ce que tu as dit que ces deux-là ont compris ?

- Eh bien, tous les autres étaient partis et Josh insistait pour qu'on t'attende. Mais j'ai répliqué en disant que si nous ne t'attendions pas, tu serais obligée de faire le trajet jusqu'à la grande salle en compagnie de Regulus et que cette situation t'enchanterait certainement.

Beth ne sût quoi répondre. Son esprit était concentré sur cette simple pensée : Ils savent.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tenta Natalia en lui jetant un petit regard. Au moins maintenant, nous avons des gens à l'intérieur du groupe de Regulus qui le savent.

- Ils sont au courant de quoi, exactement ? demanda Beth d'une voix lente.

- Euh… de tout ? Ils ont été très intéressés par ma révélation, ils m'ont donc demandé des explications.. Je leur ai donc raconté la situation. Mais ils sont très gentils, contrairement à l'opinion publique.

- Je suis contraint d'approuver, dit Ryan en acquiesçant. Ils sont sympathiques.

- Ils ont trouvé cela assez drôle. L'un d'eux à même laisser entendre qu'il vous voyait bien ensemble. Ils ont donc décidé de suivre mon conseil et nous sommes partis tous les cinq vers la grande salle pour vous laisser tous les deux.

Beth ne savait pas quoi penser. Une part d'elle était furieuse que Natalia ait laissé sortir un renseignement d'une telle importance, l'autre était heureuse que d'autres personnes puissent l'aider et trouvent que cela serait une bonne idée. Positive de nature, elle laissa pencher la balance vers le bon côté et pardonna son amie.

- T'es géniale, s'exclama Natalia en lui sautant dans les bras, voyant que son amie n'était pas en colère.

Beth lui fit un petit sourire et ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe au moment où la cloche sonnait. Ils gagnèrent rapidement leur place et Beth, curieuse, se détourna vers les bureaux des trois Serpentards concernés. Les deux semblaient en plein fou rire tandis que Regulus les fixait d'un regard noir. La Serdaigle ne se demanda même pas quelle était la cause de leur hilarité. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à les détailler. Elle ne leur avait jamais porté beaucoup d'attention; Regulus occupait habituellement tout son champ de vision.

Le premier, Alexander Nott, était le plus réservé. Son rire à la fois discret mais contagieux attirait l'attention sur ses dents d'une blancheur implacable. Ses cheveux noirs tirés vers l'arrière laissait place à ses yeux d'un bleu vif. Des trois garçons, c'était celui qui ressemblait le plus d'un véritable Serpentard. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il excellait en potion et en sortilège et s'habillait tel un noble. Nul doute qu'il descendait d'une grande lignée de sang-purs. Le second était un peu plus original. Portant un bandeau écarlate sur la tête et une boucle à l'oreille droite, Avery avait toujours été une personne intrigante. Il avait quelque fois adressé la parole à Beth, mais ce n'était que pou des futilités. C'était un garçon social qui parlait à tout le monde. Parmi les trois, c'était celui qui avait le moins sa place à Serpentard. Beth l'aurait même vu à Gryffondor. Ses longs cheveux bruns pâles étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse et ses yeux foncés mais chaleureux brillaient de larmes de rire. Tout comme les deux autres, il avait quelque chose d'attirant. Beth songea avec un sourire que si elle n'aurait pas été amoureuse de Regulus, elle aurait probablement eut un faible pour Avery.

Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent tournée vers eux, Alexander pouffa dans ses mains, trouvant apparemment la situation très drôle, tout en donnant un coup de coude à Regulus, qui se renfrogna. Avery, quant à lui, lui fit un amical signe de la main. D'un signe de tête, il désigna Regulus et fit un clin d'œil à la Serdaigle. Cette dernière rougit, augmentant par le fait même l'hilarité des deux Serpentards, et se retourna vers l'avant de la classe.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont pouvoir m'aider, chuchota Beth à Natalia alors que le professeur Binns entrait dans la classe.

- J'en suis certaine ! répondit-elle en leur jetant un coup d'œil. Ils sont plus amicaux que le reste des Serpentards réunis et ils m'ont promis qu'ils allaient essayer de lui parler. Ils pourraient certainement devenirs nos amis ! Cela ferait changement d'en avoir d'aussi séduisants…

La jeune Petrovski se retourna à nouveau vers eux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Faire changement ? s'étonna Beth avec un grand sourire. Tu dis donc que tu ne trouves pas Ryan de ton goût ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que.. exactement oui ! lança-t-elle à mi-voix en jetant un regard au garçon endormi sur son bureau. Il est trop… pas assez…

- Hum, Hum ! fit simplement Beth en s'empêchant d'éclater de rire devant les explications peu convaincantes de son amie.

La vie à Poudlard était en train de devenir fabuleusement intéressante.

**Oui, oui je sais je suis en retard. Navré pour cette longue semaine, mais les travaux scolaires me prenaient tout mon temps. J'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes en ce qui concerne la transformation de Beth. On se revoit dans un mois ! Sarah xx**


	6. Chapitre 6 Un instant de lumière

**Chapitre 6 – Un instant de lumière**

- Veux-tu que l'on t'accompagne ?

Natalia lui lança un tel sourire que Beth n'eut pas la force de refuser. Elle aurait préféré aller à la rencontre de Regulus seule, mais ses amis tenaient à venir avec elle. Enfin, sauf Josh. Ce dernier rechignait toujours à l'idée de rencontrer le Serpentard. Cependant, elle fut heureuse d'être accompagnée lorsqu'elle remarqua que Regulus en avait fait autant. Ses deux amis, Avery et Alexander, étaient à ses côtés lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent devant la salle de classe inoccupée.

- Salut ! Fit Natalia en s'arrêtant.

Beth vit l'échange de regard subtil qui s'effectua entre son amie et Alexander. La blonde eut un petit sourire en coin et se mit à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Beth soupira. Natalia venait de se trouver un nouvel intérêt.

- Bonsoir, répondit Avery en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à son voisin aux yeux bleus. Quelle belle surprise ! Vous avez eu la même idée que nous !

- Oui ! Nous ne voulions pas la laisser entre de mauvaises mains ! ajouta Ryan en souriant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit Regulus en souriant également.

Beth jubilait. La crainte que les deux groupes ne s'entendent pas bien s'était imposée dans son esprit quelques jours plus tôt. Heureusement, les verts et les bleus semblaient déjà avoir une certaine complicité. Malgré ce fait, Josh laissa échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse suite aux paroles du Serpentard. Regulus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction mais ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Bon alors, nous allons vous laisser. Vous repartez avec nous ? demanda Alexander en direction du groupe de Serdaigles.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Natalia un peu trop rapidement pour que cela en paraisse naturel.

Le groupe partit et laissa Beth et son compagnon devant la salle de classe où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous. Semblant soudainement réaliser qu'elle était seule en sa compagnie, Beth passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et lui proposa de commencer à travailler.

- Merci de m'aider dans cette matière, dit Regulus en éparpillant ses livres sur une table. Je suis complètement nul en arithmancie.

- Oh, cela me fait plaisir, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, je sais ! lança-t-il en n'accordant aucune importance aux joues de Beth qui devenaient écarlates.

Après un silence inconfortable, elle se racla finalement la gorge.

- Commençons. Le principe de l'arithmancie est assez simple, tout repose sur une certaine règle qui…

Et ils travaillèrent pendant plus d'une heure.

- C'est inutile, soupira finalement Regulus après un long moment.

Beth avait en vain tenté de lui expliquer la base de cette matière.

- Arrêtons-nous pour ce soir alors, nous continuerons la semaine prochaine, dit-elle en ramassant ses livres à contre cœur. Elle aurait souhaité que la soirée soit un peu plus longue.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

La Serdaigle le regarda, intriguée, laisser ses livres sur la table et rester dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas partir ? Elle ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas. Regulus s'approcha d'une fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit et alluma un cigare. Bien qu'elle détestait l'odeur et qu'elle pensait que fumer était un horrible défaut, Beth ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement viril.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fumais, dit-elle, incapable de le quitter des yeux.

Regulus prit une longue bouffée qu'il conserva longuement dans ses poumons avant de la souffler dehors.

- Ça m'arrive, quelque fois.

Il le reporta à sa bouche et Beth eut soudain l'immense envie d'être à la place de ce cigare. Voyant qu'elle le fixait sans ciller, il le lui tendit.

- Tu veux essayer ? lui demanda-t-il.

Beth songea un instant à accepter, étant donné qu'il venait de poser ses lèvres dessus, mais sa raison l'emporta sur ses hormones et elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Cependant, elle délaissa son siège pour venir s'appuyer sur le mur à côté de lui. Habituellement, elle aurait été frigorifiée à cause de la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait passer une brise glaciale, mais la proximité du corps de Regulus faisait monter sa température en flèche.

- Que penses-tu du fait que nos copains sont désormais amis ? Lança le Serpentard en se tournant vers elle.

- C'est… Étrange, répondit-elle en riant.

Il éclata de rire à son tour, lui offrant un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre le pôle Nord en entier.

- Certes oui, c'est assez étrange ! Nous devrions aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble demain. Je veux dire… avec tes copains et les miens.

Le cœur de Beth fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lui proposait de sortir ? Elle n'allait certainement pas refuser ! Regulus avait tant changé depuis le bal d'Halloween. Il semblait être une toute autre personne. Beth eut l'impression de l'aimer encore plus ainsi, enfin, si c'était possible.

- C'est une excellente idée ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, tentant de contrôler son euphorie intérieure.

- Je ne sais pas si ton ami Josh va venir. Il ne nous a pas adressé le moindre mot tout à l'heure.

- Oui, Josh est… particulier. Il n'aime pas sortir de sa zone de confort. Il n'aime pas non plus le fait que nous nous parlions.

- Il ne m'aime pas tout simplement, ajouta Regulus, ne semblant pas insulté le moins du monde.

Il apporta de nouveau le cigare à ses lèvres, regardant Beth du coin de l'œil. Son absence de réponse était très claire pour le Serpentard.

- Peu importe, fit-il en se retournant pour ne pas envoyer de la fumée dans la figure de Beth. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. La jalousie l'aveugle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Un éclair de stupéfaction traversa ses iris gris et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air supérieur de quelqu'un qui aurait tout comprit.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Mais voyons, c'est évident pourtant ! rit-il en se délectant du fait de savoir quelque chose que Beth ignorait.

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles, insista la Serdaigle, toujours perdue.

- Il me déteste et est jaloux de moi car tu m'accordes plus d'importance qu'à lui.

- C'est ridicule, répliqua Beth. Il ne t'aime pas parce que tu t'es conduit comme un véritable idiot ces dernières années. Il ne te fait tout simplement pas confiance.

- C'est toi qui ne devrais pas avoir confiance en moi, pas lui, fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

- Mais j'ai confiance en toi, affirma la Serdaigle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Faut pas, souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux.

En voulant reprendre une bouffée de son cigare, il effleura involontairement le bras de Beth. Un frisson remonta instantanément l'échine de la brune. Regulus lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? dit-il, à la fois étonné mais flatté.

Écarlate, Beth acquiesça en évitant de le regarder. Regulus semblait stupéfait.

- Et si je fais ça, tu fais quoi ?

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, Regulus déposa son cigare sur une table non loin d'eux et prit Beth par la taille. Ses mains reposant dans le creux de ses reins, il l'attira contre lui, collant son bassin au sien. Beth ferma les yeux, retenant non sans peine un quelconque son qui menaçait de trahir sa satisfaction. Le Serpentard laissa ses mains glisser sur ses fesses jusqu'à ses cuisses et se plaqua un peu plus contre elle, la maintenant prisonnière entre le mur et lui. Cependant, Beth n'avait pas la moindre envie de partir. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque et ses doigts, se baladant sur ses cuisses dénudées de bas de nylon, lui faisaient perdre l'esprit. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit une main remonter lentement sous sa jupe.

Regulus laissa échapper un petit rire et se décolla d'elle, la laissant avec une intense sensation de froid. La Serdaigle rouvrit les paupières, se doutant fortement que ses iris étaient obscurcit par le désir.

- Intéressant, constata-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Beth remit sa frange derrière son oreille, tentant de ralentir sa respiration. Elle essayait d'éviter son regard, mais ses yeux revenaient inévitablement sur le Serpentard.

- Intéressant, répéta-t-il en allant récupérer ses livres.

- Ce… Ce n'était rien, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne signifiait rien du tout?

- Excellente déduction, Beth, lança-t-il en revenant vers elle. Je voulais simplement vérifier à quel point mon pouvoir est grand sur toi.

- N'importe qui aurait réagit comme moi, fit Beth en le transperçant du regard.

- Au contraire, ton amour t'aveugle. J'aurais pu te faire n'importe quoi et tu aurais été consentante. Mais contrairement à l'opinion publique, je ne suis pas un salaud. Tu peux fantasmer sur moi certes, mais je ne t'offrirai rien d'autre que tu pourrais regretter. Considère ce qui vient de se passer comme un simple cadeau. Passe une bonne fin de soirée.

Beth le regarda s'éloigner, n'ayant pas la force de le retenir. Sur la table, un cigare toujours brûlant attira son attention.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- IL A FAIT QUOI ! S'écria Natalia dès que Beth lui eut raconté l'événement.

La brune la pria de parler moins fort. Elle ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit au courant de cette histoire.

- Mais… c'est fantastique ! S'exclama la Russe tandis que Beth la fixait, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Elle était certaine que Natalia allait lui reprocher ce qui venait de se passer. Au contraire, celle-ci semblait ravie.

- Tu as la preuve que Regulus est un gars bien, s'expliqua-t-elle. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait certainement pu assouvir ses hormones en se servant de toi, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il te respecte !

- Mais…

Il ne t'a pas embrassé et n'a rien fait que tu puisses éventuellement regretter. Où est le problème ?

- Je ne sais pas; je me sens toute drôle, dit Beth en tentant de s'expliquer.

- Oh, tu es simplement insatisfaite. Tu aurais aimé en avoir plus.

Beth sentit ses joues s'enflammer en constatant que c'était effectivement le cas. La douche froide serait certainement nécessaire ce soir. Elle se contenta de faire un petit sourire complice à son amie et ne répondit pas

- Oh ! Se souvint Beth après un moment de silence. Regulus a proposé que nous aillions tous à Pré-au-Lard ensemble demain ! Alexander et Avery nous accompagneraient. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je refuse d'y aller, lança une voix dans le fond de la salle commune.

- Allons, Josh ! Fit Natalia. Faisons cela pour Beth ! En plus, ils sont marrants, ces gars-là. Je suis certaine que ce sera une très belle journée !

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Ryan qui écoutait également leur conversation. C'est une belle occasion d'apprendre à connaître d'autres personnes !

- S'il te plaît, Josh, ajouta Beth, viens avec nous !

Il soupira, mais ses amis finirent par le convaincre. Beth sourit; la journée de demain allait être très intéressante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Beth se réveilla le matin suivant avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentait que les prochaines heures allaient être fabuleuses. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec les Serpentards? Rien ne pouvait être mieux ! La Serdaigle alla réveiller Natalia, toujours profondément endormie et elles se préparèrent avant de descendre déjeuner. Les deux garçons se joignirent à elles et les accompagnèrent. Beth vit Roxanna passer en trombe à côté d'eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Cette dernière semblait d'une humeur massacrante, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le sourire prédominant de la Serdaigle. La journée commençait magnifiquement bien.

- Tu es bien joyeuse ce matin, Beth ! Remarqua Ryan avec un sourire. Serait-ce dût aux excellentes heures qui nous attendent ?

- Effectivement c'est ce qui me rend de bonne humeur ! Répondit-elle, se faisant violence pour ne pas se mettre à gambader.

Les Serdaigles dénichèrent quatre places libres à leur table et s'y installèrent pour se servir un bon petit déjeuné. C'était une matinée parfaite, plaisante et sereine, jusqu'au temps où un cri furieux rompit le calme de la grande salle.

- C'EST À CAUSE DE CETTE POUFFIASSE BETH GORDON, N'EST-CE PAS ?

Le verre que Beth tenait glissa de sa main et s'écrasa sur la table, répandant son contenu un peu partout. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser, la Serdaigle se tourna vers la cause de tout ce remous. Un couple à la table des Serpentards s'attirait tous les regards. Regulus, visiblement énervé par ce que Roxanna venait de hurler dans la grande salle, ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre quelque chose de sensé et l'envoya promener. Cette dernière fondit en larmes et quitta la pièce sans que Regulus ne lui manifeste le moindre intérêt. Beth vit plusieurs têtes se tourner vers elle, mais la brune était concentrée sur le Serpentard. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui jeta pas un regard de tout le repas.

- Tu crois que notre sortie est encore d'actualité ? Questionna finalement Natalia lorsque le petit déjeuné tirait à sa fin. Regulus a peut-être changé d'avis…

Beth vit clairement Josh du coin de l'œil se croiser les doigts, mais elle l'ignora et se leva d'un bon, prenant les choses en main. Marchant d'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Regulus, Avery et Alexander étaient assis. Si Avery ne semblait pas surpris de la voir, Regulus la regardait avec stupéfaction. Le reste de la table également; personne ne venait jamais s'inclure parmi les Serpentards.

- J'aimerais savoir si vous m'accompagnez toujours, pouffiasse que je suis, à Pré-au-Lard avec Ryan, Nat' et Josh.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire et Beth se joignit vite à eux. L'hilarité passée, Avery et Alexander se tournèrent vers Regulus, qui haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

- Bien sûr, dit-il. L'invitation tient toujours !

- Parfait ! S'exclama Beth avec un grand sourire. On se retrouve dans le hall dans vingt minutes!

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et retourna à sa table.

- Tu ne manque pas d'audace, ma chère, lui murmura Natalia à l'oreille dès qu'elle fut revenue. S'incruster à la table des Serpentards en plein repas !

Beth sourit, le rouge lui montant aux joues maintenant que l'adrénaline était passée.

- C'est l'heure de mettre le plan en marche, lança la Russe d'une voix conspiratrice.

Les deux filles avaient décidé de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Elles remontèrent donc enfiler des vêtements choisis la veille et mirent leur manteau avant de descendre attendre les autres. Pourquoi ne pas s'être changée plus tôt ? Eh bien la réponse était simple. Lorsqu'elles arriveraient aux trois balais, elles enlèveraient leur manteau et exhiberaient fièrement leur nouveau chandail qui les mettait fort bien en valeur. Ainsi, les Serpentards les auraient vu déjeuner avec des vêtements ordinaires, mais ils les reverraient avec des habits extraordinaires. Natalia avait trouvé cette idée fabuleuse, étant donné qu'Alexander lui était tombé dans l'œil. Beth n'avait rien ajouté, mais continuait à croire que le fait que Ryan soit également présent l'ai incité à faire ce plan.

- Dites donc ! Cela vous en a prit du temps ! Nous avons manqué partir sans vous ! s'exclama joyeusement Avery en les voyant arriver.

- Navré, nous avions oublié nos manteaux dans notre dortoir, répondit Beth

- Nul besoin de t'excuser, jeune demoiselle ! Tout le monde est là ? Parfait, allons-y ! fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il dégageait une bonne humeur incroyable. Beth sût tout de suite qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec lui. Le temps à l'extérieur était parfait pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard au mois de novembre. Il faisait frais, mais c'était agréable et la neige peu épaisse ne les gênait pas dans leur marche. Délaissant Josh qui ne semblait pas vouloir faire la conversation, Beth se mit à marcher en compagnie d'Avery, de Ryan et de Regulus. Natalia et Alexander semblaient en pleine discussion devant eux.

- L'équipe de Poufsouffle va se faire complètement écraser par celle de Gryffondor lors du match de demain, fit Ryan en souriant. Ce qui va classer Serdaigle en première place.

- Mais nous allons écraser Gryffondor à notre tour, ajouta Regulus, ravi de pouvoir parler de quidditch.

Avery acquiesça mais Ryan demeura sans réponse.

- J'en suis certain, dit Regulus en jetant un regard au batteur de Serdaigle.

Semblant trouver leur conversation intéressante, Natalia et Alexander ralentirent et se joignirent à eux. Beth sentit un soupçon de jalousie monter en elle lorsqu'elle remarqua que Natalia marchait désormais à côté de Regulus. Elle se déplaça discrètement vers lui pour être à sa droite. Il ne sembla pas avoir remarqué sa pitoyable tentative, mais Natalia lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Ils n'ont pas perdu un seul match depuis 2 ans, constata Ryan en fronçant les sourcils.

- Certes non, mais les choses vont changer, remarqua Avery.

- Je confirme, dit Regulus. Leur attrapeur s'est blessé gravement il y a une semaine. Il ne sera certainement pas en mesure de jouer la prochaine partie. Tout reposait sur ses épaules. Leurs batteurs sont horribles, le gardien est efficace, mais il n'y a aucune défensive, ce qui joue contre lui.

Ryan acquiesça.

- Oui tu as raison. Leurs victoires dépendaient de leur attrapeur. Maintenant, ils vont avoir de la difficulté, dit-il.

- Et leurs poursuiveurs ? demanda Natalia, visiblement intéressée par son commentaire.

- Ça, c'est une autre histoire. Ils pourraient être très efficaces si leur capitaine saurait comment adopter une stratégie, fit dédaigneusement Alexander.

- Leur capitaine, c'est James Potter, non ? Questionna Beth.

- C'est effectivement moi qui mène mon équipe à la victoire à chaque match ! S'exclama une voix derrière le groupe.

Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards se dévirèrent pour voir les Maraudeurs. Ils semblaient écouter leur conversation depuis un moment. Beth sentit Regulus se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle vit Sirius faire de même lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère.

- Votre série de victoires risque de s'arrêter brusquement lors de la prochaine partie contre Serpentard, lança Regulus, sa voix ayant perdu toute chaleur.

- Si l'équipe ne te remplace pas, j'en douterais fort, répliqua Sirius sur le même ton.

Regulus esquissa un mouvement vers l'avant, mais Beth et Natalia mirent le retinrent toutes les deux par un bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Un sourire moqueur éclaira le visage de Sirius.

- Tu t'es trouvé des copines, Reg' ? Félicitation, elles sont mieux que celle que tu avais ces derniers jours. Mais pas extraordinaires, certes. Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Les filles extraordinaires, c'est moi qui les aie !

À la grande surprise de Beth, ce ne fut pas Regulus qui répliqua, mais Ryan.

- Dégage, Black. Tu vois bien que ce que tu dis n'a aucun impact. Ces filles-là valent cent fois mieux que toutes les pétasses que tu baises.

Beth sentit un élan d'affection pour Ryan et fut heureuse de le considérer comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Sirius sortit sa baguette mais Remus arrêta son geste.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise, Patmol. Viens, allons-nous s'en.

Les quatre Gryffondors les contournèrent et partirent par un autre chemin, non sans un regard noir de la part de Sirius.

- Et c'est avec _ça_ que tu veux sortir ? S'exclama Ryan en direction de Natalia.

Il se remit à marcher en compagnie des autres, la laissant derrière avec Josh. Natalia ne dit plus un mot de tout le trajet.

Environ quinze minutes après cet incident, le groupe d'étudiant arriva finalement à destination. Pré-au-Lard était fantastique en hiver; Beth adorait les paysages fabuleux que le petit village offrait. Toutes les tensions semblèrent s'être dissipées à leur arrivé. Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards ne formaient plus qu'un seul groupe de bonne humeur à lequel même Josh s'étai joint.

- Voilà Zonko ! Remarqua Avery en désignant la boutique du doigt. J'aimerais bien y faire un tour.

D'un accord commun, le groupe se dirigea vers le petit bâtiment. Beth décida de les attendre à l'extérieur, voyant que le magasin était bondé.

- Tu devrais rester avec elle, Reg' fit Alexander en pointant Beth. Attendez-nous ici, cela ne sera pas long.

Regulus accepta en hésitant brièvement et retourna vers la Serdaigle. Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire de son ami qui lui déplaisait.

- Tu n'y vas pas ? Interrogea-t-elle, n'ayant pas entendu l'échange entre Alexander et lui.

- Non, les autres vont m'acheter tout ce dont j'ai besoin, répondit-il brièvement. De plus, il y a déjà beaucoup trop de gens à l'intérieur. Pourquoi toi n'y vas-tu pas ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est tout ! Fit-elle en souriant. Je préfère conserver mes économies pour quelque chose de plus utile.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre du magasin.

- En plus, c'est bondé, conclu-t-elle. Je déteste être coincée dans un endroit fermé.

- Tu es claustrophobe ? Voilà qui est particulier, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- N'as-tu pas une phobie, toi aussi ? Ou bien monsieur Regulus n'a peur de rien ?

- Je hais les aiguilles, répondit-il à mi-voix. J'en ai une peur bleue. Mais n'en parle surtout pas ! Ce n'est pas très viril comme trait de caractère.

- Cela veut dire que tu ne veux aucun tatouage ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse d'en savoir plus sur cet individu si fascinant.

Étrangement, Regulus sembla déboussolé par cette question qui était pourtant très simple. Il tenta de se reprendre après une légère hésitation.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira ! lança-t-il finalement avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Beth rebaissa les yeux sur ses bottes. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais cette question semblait avoir déclenché un certain malaise.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! grommela Regulus en regardant sa montre. Cela fait presque quinze minutes qu'ils sont là-dedans.

Beth regarda par la vitre givrée du magasin et ne vit aucun de ses amis. Personne.

- Ils ne sont plus là, dit-elle à Regulus, stupéfaite, mais heureuse que le silence soit brisé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ils n'ont pas pu sortir sans que nous les voyions !

Il vérifia lui-même à l'intérieur de la boutique mais ressortit que quelques secondes plus tard.

- Il y a une porte de derrière, constata-t-il.

Les deux étudiants échangèrent un regard avant de parvenir à la même conclusion.

- Ils nous ont posé un lapin, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

- C'est un plan ridicule, ajouta Beth.

- Ils vont me le payer, fit Regulus.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais il n'y avait aucune trace des autres. Il finit par soupirer et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Beth s'approcha de lui.

- Nous pourrions peut-être profiter de notre journée quand même ?

Il la fixa un long moment avant de répondre. Beth crut tout d'abord qu'il allait refuser et retourner au château seul, mais il finit par acquiescer.

- Oui, nous n'allons certainement pas gaspiller cette belle journée ! Lança-t-il en se levant d'un bon. Où veux-tu aller ?

Beth n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il lui proposait de passer la sortit à Pré-au-Lard seuls tous les deux ! Elle mit un certain temps à répondre, toujours abasourdi par la magnifique journée qu'elle était en train de passer.

- J'aimerais bien aller chez Honeyduke, répondit-elle.

-Voilà une bien meilleure façon de dépenser tes économies, commenta-t-il en riant.

Elle approuva avec un grand sourire et ils prirent la route en direction de la confiserie. Il y avait une distance raisonnable entre leur deux corps. Aucun signe qui puisse indiquer à Beth que cette journée allait se transformer en rendez-vous. Il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste ! Cependant, elle eut la chance de profiter de sa galanterie. Les traces de sa famille de sang-pur étaient très présente dans son comportement. Par exemple, avant d'entrer dans la boutique, il lui ouvrit la porte et la fit passer devant lui. Le léger sourire qu'elle avait sur les lèvres depuis le début de la journée s'accentua encore plus.

- Wow, quelle odeur !

Le parfum de sucre d'orge les enveloppant, ils se faufilèrent entre les clients pour arriver au comptoir des meilleures ventes. Regulus se prit une poignée de plumes en sucre et jeta un drôle de regard à Beth lorsqu'elle en fit de même.

-Quoi ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce sont également mes favorites !

Il haussa les épaules en tournant les paumes vers le ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Beth détacha difficilement ses yeux de sa bouche pour retourner aux étalages. Après avoir pris une bonne provision de sucreries, l'improbable couple s'en alla payer. Sur leur passage, quelques étudiants leur jetèrent un regard curieux en écoutant leur conversation. C'était aussi étrange de voir Regulus Black et Beth Gordon ensemble que Lily Evans et James Potter en bons termes. La Serdaigle vit une jeune troisième année dévisager son compagnon avec envie et elle lui jeta indigné. La jeune fille détourna immédiatement les yeux et détala parmi les étalages.

- Non mais c'est ridicule ! S'exclama-t-elle à haute voix, s'entraînant un regard interrogateur de Regulus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, questionna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Une fille de treize ans te dévorait des yeux, lança-t-elle en prenant ses sacs et le suivant.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire énigmatique mais supérieur aux lèvres.

- Treize ans ? dit-il avec un rictus. Serais-tu jalouse d'une gamine, Élisabeth Gordon ?

Beth lui donna un coup de coude entre les côtes tandis qu'il s'esclaffait. Il était très rare que quelqu'un dise son nom en entier. Elle se surpris à aimer cela, la prononciation soignée de Regulus faisait littéralement glisser son prénom entre ses lèvres. Elle se retint de lui demander de le redire.

Ils vagabondèrent de boutiques en boutiques, se taquinant comme le feraient deux amis de longue date. Beth n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. C'était, et de loin, la plus belle journée de toute sa vie. Les heures passèrent et vint finalement le temps où la faim guidèrent leurs actions. Beth lui proposa un restaurant où ses amis de Serdaigle et elle allaient souvent manger. C'était beaucoup plus tranquille que les trois balais mais aussi délicieux. À la seconde où il entrèrent, un employé se précipita vers eux. L'homme les mena jusqu'à une table libre qui se situait dans un coin tranquille du restaurant.

- Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse.

Dès que Beth enleva sa veste pour la donner au serveur, elle vit Regulus lui jeter un long regard. Il s'attarda plus longtemps que nécessaire sur ses courbes et sa taille fine, moulées dans le chandail que Natalia lui avait prêté. Embarrassé par son regard insistant, Beth passa une main dans ses cheveux lâchés. Les yeux gris de Regulus remontèrent finalement jusqu'à son visage puis il s'assit à table, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. La Serdaigle fit de même et attrapa le menu, certaine que si elle croisait son regard à nouveau, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir et l'embrasserait à pleine bouche.

Le serveur revint un moment plus tard prendre leur commande. Beth se contenta du plat de pâtes tandis que Regulus prit l'assiette géante de fruits de mer. Il semblait avoir un énorme appétit.

- Donc.. Roxanna et toi c'est terminé ? fit Beth d'un ton qu'elle voulait désinvolte dès que le serveur repartit dans les cuisines.

- Oui, j'en avais marre de ses crises de jalousie, répondit-il avec un petit regard en direction de la Serdaigle, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait.

- Je l'ai entendu hurler ce matin, ajouta-t-elle en espérant qu'il comprenne le sous-entendu.

- Qui ne l'a pas entendu ? dit-il en riant.

De ses yeux verts, Beth lui jeta un regard assez expressif. Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire en coin, sachant parfaitement qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part.

- Tu veux savoir si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te demandes si je l'ai laissé pour toi ?

La Serdaigle hocha la tête.

- Non, je suis navré Beth mais elle me tombait tout simplement sur les nerfs et notre rupture n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Beth baissa les yeux. Elle avait été stupide de croire que cela aurait pu être vrai. Regulus le lui avait déjà dit; elle ne l'intéressait pas. Heureusement, le serveur vint interrompre le silence et dissipa le malaise qui s'était formé. Il déposa leur assiette et repartit en leur souhaitant bon appétit.

- C'est délicieux, lança Regulus en s'emparant d'une deuxième pétoncle. Vous venez souvent dans ce restaurant ?

- À chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard nous venons dîner ici. Nous adorons l'ambiance.

- Je vais certainement revenir, dit-il en continuant de manger. J'adore !

Beth sourit; était-ce une invitation soigneusement dissimulée ? Sa raison prit malheureusement le dessus. Ce n'en était pas une. Regulus n'avait pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Malgré les quelques paroles qu'il lui disait une fois de temps en temps, il demeurait peu bavard avec elle. Même s'il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise du fait qu'il était avec une fille complètement amoureuse de lui, il y avait un certain froid entre eux. Cependant, le Serpentard n'accentuait pas le malaise comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait beaucoup changé en quelques jours.

Ils continuèrent de manger malgré l'énorme quantité de pensées qui voyageaient dans leur esprit. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, ils récupérèrent leur manteau et ressortirent dans les rues enneigées du petit village.

- Où allons-nous maintenant, demanda Beth en regardant sa montre.

Il restait encore une heure avant le retour à l'école.

- Nous pourrions aller aux trois balais, proposa le Serpentard. Nos amis y sont peut-être déjà.

L'intuition de Regulus fut bonne. Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le pub, ils virent leurs copains assis à une table au fond de la pièce.

- Tiens donc ! s'exclama Avery, un sourire éclairant son visage lorsqu'il les vit arriver. Voilà nos deux déserteurs !

- Nous n'avons pas déserté, vous nous avez abandonnés ! protesta Beth, incapable toutefois de retenir son sourire.

- Tu ne vas certainement pas t'en plaindre, chérie, lui lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Regulus et elle se prirent chacun une chaise et se joignirent à eux.

- Quel drôle de sourire tu as, Reg' remarqua Alexander, le transperçant de son regard bleuté. Serait-il dût à la charmante compagnie dont tu as profité toute la journée ?

- La ferme, Nott, fit tout simplement le Serpentard avant de lui voler sa bièraubeurre et d'en prendre une gorgée.

Beth vit le petit groupe s'échanger un regard conspirateur, finalement interrompu par Ryan, qui, incapable de se retenir, pouffa derrière ses mains. L'hilarité contagieuse du joueur de Quidditch contamina toute la table et la journée se termina dans les plaisanteries et les rires, un improbable mélange de vert et de bleu.

**Eh non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est vraiment le sixième chapitre de cette fiction ! ****Je suis encore désolé pour le retard de deux semaines ! Je vais réajuster mon horaire pour que mes prochains chapitres soient publiée environ le 15e jour de chaque mois.** **En espérant ne pas avoir abusé de votre patience, **

**Sarah xx**


	7. Chapitre 7 charme et chocolat

**Chapitre 7 – Charme et chocolat**

Étant donnée que Josh était malade et que Ryan était déjà parti, Beth Gordon et Natalia Petrovski descendirent simplement toutes les deux pour aller dîner. Il ne leur restait que deux cours avant que cette longue journée se termine enfin. Dehors, le temps était maussade. La neige était progressivement remplacée par la pluie typique de l'Écosse. Bref, une journée bien banale pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

- T'as des nouvelles de Josh ? interrogea Beth.

- Non, il n'est pas sortit de son dortoir depuis hier.

Le pauvre Josh était malade depuis la veille. En voyant son état, Beth lui avait fortement recommandé de rester au lit aujourd'hui. En parfait Serdaigle, il avait toutefois demandé à Beth de prendre des notes pour lui toute la journée.

- Je crois qu'il n'en sortira pas de sitôt, ajouta la blonde.

Les deux Serdaigles s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans la grande salle, mais un groupe de quatre personnes sortirent au même moment, provoquant une congestion partielle de la porte. Il s'agissait des maraudeurs, les célèbres beaux gosses dont Natalia était folle. Pettigrew continua son chemin sans leur prêter attention, tandis que Remus et James les saluèrent poliment. Sirius, par contre, s'arrêta, ses yeux glissant le long du corps de la Russe. Même si elle n'éprouvait aucune attirance particulière pour ce Gryffondor, Beth se sentit frissonner lorsqu'elle l'effleura en passant à côté. Son parfum enivra ses sens pendant quelques secondes et elle comprit soudain pourquoi toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Cet homme-là avait un charme fou. Voyant que Natalia s'était également arrêtée, la Serdaigle hésita un moment, mais décida de continuer sa route. Beth gagna sa table et s'assit non loin d'eux, les laissant discuter. Du coin de l'œil, cependant, elle les observait.

- Ton nom c'est Nathalie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si charmeuse que cela en devenait presque ridicule.

- Natalia, corrigea-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! Enchanté mademoiselle Natalia ! dit-il en se penchant pour lui faire un baise-main.

Elle gloussa. Natalia avait beau être une personne extraordinaire, lorsqu'elle était en présence de cet individu, elle devenait une vraie cruche.

- Enchanté, Sirius, répondit-elle pour ensuite se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ? demanda-t-il, parfaitement sérieux.

La preuve qu'il n'avait jamais porté attention à elle. À moins que cela ne soit qu'une simple technique pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas trop jeune pour lui.

- Cinq ans, répondit-elle en riant.

- Ça alors ! Je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais remarqué auparavant ! s'exclama-t-il, faussement étonné.

Beth voyait clair dans son jeu. Ses techniques de dragues étaient loin d'être parfaites, mais son charme et son physique compensaient pour tout le reste. Natalia jeta un regard vers l'endroit où Ryan se tenait, espérant peut-être qu'il remarque qu'elle était en si bonne compagnie. Cependant, ce dernier ne leur jeta pas un coup d'œil, malgré que ses traits furent soudainement durcis et que son expression devint indéchiffrable.

- Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? s'écria une voix masculine du bout du couloir.

- Mes amis m'attendent, je dois y aller. fit-il avant de s'éloigner négligemment, les mains dans les poches. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré, j'espère avoir la chance de te reparler bientôt.

- À plus tard ! salua joyeusement la Serdaigle avant de se diriger vers Beth, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa à ses côtés, Beth put littéralement sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps. Natalia était complètement folle de lui.

- Tu as vu ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, euphorique.

Son timbre de voix était si élevé que plusieurs tête se tournèrent vers elles, mais Natalia ne s'en souciait guère.

- Il s'est arrêté pour me parler ! Il m'a touché la main ! C'est la plus belle journée de toute ma vie !

Beth se retint de dire que tout cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire. Après tout, Sirius Black parlait à beaucoup de filles et ne sortait qu'avec une partie d'entre elles. Enfin, c'est ce que Beth croyait; il était vrai qu'elle ne passait pas sa journée à analyser les moindres actions de Black, du moins, le plus vieux des deux. Regulus était beaucoup trop présent dans son esprit pour qu'elle se mette à penser à son frère en plus.

- Oui c'est fantastique ! lança finalement Beth à sa meilleure amie.

- Tu crois qu'il va revenir me voir ? Il m'a dit qu'il espérait qu'on se reparle bientôt.

- J'en suis certaine, répondit la brune. Il va revenir.

Au fond d'elle, Beth souhaitait qu'il ne revienne pas. Lorsque Sirius Black était dans les parages, rien n'allait bien.

Ryan passa en trombe derrière elles, entraînant sa copine vers la salle de classe de métamorphose. Cette dernière ne semblait pas comprendre sa mauvaise humeur, mais le suivit sans poser de question. Beth soupira, se demandant quand cette histoire allait enfin se régler, tandis que Natalia continuait de débiter des paroles sur « l'homme de sa vie »

- … j'ai cru voir quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme.. Du désir ? Non, cela ressemblait plutôt à de l'intérêt ! Et quand il est reparti, je suis certaine qu'il m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Mais c'était si discret, je l'ai peut-être imaginé ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Beth répondait par des phrases courtes et ne prenait pas la peine de s'attarder sur de longues réponses élaborées. Elle savait que Natalia était trop plongée dans ses merveilleux souvenirs pour comprendre ce que Beth lui disait. La Russe continua de parler tout le chemin qui menait à la classe de McGonagall et ce fut finalement la professeur qui la fit taire en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur. Ryan, qui n'avait pas levé la tête vers elle depuis qu'elle était entrée, serra la main de sa copine et soupira longuement. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir avec elle pour ce cours-ci. Beth appuya sa tête dans ses mains et regarda vers l'avant, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être aussi complexe ?

Elle demeura plongée dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du cours.

- Où allons-nous maintenant ? interrogea la blonde en fronçant les sourcils : Ryan venait de passer à côtés d'elles et il ne leur avait même pas jeté le moindre regard. Et pourquoi Ryan nous ignore-t-il ? Serait-il jaloux de Sirius ?

Beth passa une main dans ses cheveux, priant les cieux de lui accorder un peu plus de patience.

- Nous allons en arithmancie, comme à chaque mardi après-midi, soupira la brune. Et ce n'est pas moi qui va t'expliquer pourquoi Ryan agit de la sorte. C'est assez clair pourtant tu devrais être capable de le deviner par toi-même…

- J'en suis certaine ! Il est jaloux ! Enfin, n'importe qui le serait… Il est _si _charmant ! Je me demande pourquoi certaines personnes ne l'aiment pas. Et ses yeux, tu as vu ses yeux ? Je n'en dormirai pas de la nuit !

Des pas se firent entendre derrière elles. Beth su de qui il s'agissait avant même qu'il ne manifeste sa présence car son cœur s'emballa. C'était chimique. La simple présence de ce Serpentard lui faisait perdre momentanément le cours des choses.

- Qui a de si beaux yeux, demanda la voix attirante d'Alexander Nott lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

Beth retint un rire, se demandant ce que Natalia allait bien répondre. Après tout, les yeux d'Alexander étaient si bleus qu'on aurait pu les comparer à un ciel d'été.

- Sirius Black voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Elle sembla se rendre compte de ses paroles lorsque le visage d'Alexander se renfrogna. Beth vit également Regulus se tendre. Seul Avery semblait trouver la situation comique.

- Tu es passé dans son lit toi aussi ? rit-il, découragé.

- Bien sûr que non ! fit-elle en jetant un regard désolé à Alexander – il évita son regard. Le fait que j'ai échangé un regard et discuté avec lui ne veux pas dire que j'ai couché avec lui !

- Ça ne saura tarder, affirma Avery. N'importe qui croisant son regard va se ramasser là un jour ou l'autre…

- Tu le crois vraiment ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- ...Et après il va mettre fin à votre relation, poursuivit Regulus, va s'intéresser à une autre fille et va l'emmener dans son lit à son tour. Ne te pense pas spéciale pour autant; il fait cela avec tout le monde. La seule chose qui va te rester après cette relation-là, c'est du remord.

Natalia leur jeta un long regard. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait.

- Arrêtez avec vos conneries ! Sirius semble très attaché à moi ! C'est évident qu'il souhaite une belle relation avec moi, et ce n'est pas parce que vous me dites ça que je ne vais pas accepter de sortir avec lui !

Et sans leur accorder une seconde de plus, elle quitta le groupe et partie seule pour le cours d'arithmancie.

- Elle est dans sa mauvaise période du mois ou quoi ? fit Avery en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Beth haussa les épaules et jeta un regard désolé à Alexander. Ce dernier contemplait toujours le sol. Alors, prise d'une idée soudaine, elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait de lui et l'enlaça comme on enlacerait n'importe quel ami en quête de réconfort. Même s'il parut un peu surpris sur le coup, il lui rendit son étreinte. Beth le relâcha finalement après quelques secondes, et elle put lire sur ses lèvres un léger merci.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Natalia n'est pas comme cela d'habitude. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, tu ne méritais pas ça.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda-t-il.

Beth haussa un sourcil et il eut un petit sourire.

- Bon d'accord, je l'admets. Je ne suis pas très subtil, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais intéressé par elle, et du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je croyais que c'était réciproque. Il faut croire que non… Elle a bien joué son jeu.

- Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a agit de la sorte.

- Moi non plus. J'imagine que Sirius Black est mieux que moi. Après tout, il a de si beaux yeux ! soupira-t-il en usant tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

- Tu veux rire ! s'exclama Beth sans vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles Ses yeux ne sont…

- … Ne dis rien qui pourrait nuire à ta cause ! l'interrompit-il. Reg' est la copie conforme de son frère dire du mal de Sirius en revient à dire du mal sur lui.

- Ne me compare pas à cet imbécile ! dit Regulus, s'exprimant pour la première fois depuis que Natalia était partie.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit la Serdaigle en jetant un regard au Serpentard de ses rêves. Regulus est cent fois mieux que crétin de Gryffondor.

- Eh bien Reg' railla Avery. C'est certainement le plus beau compliment qu'on ait dû de faire !

Beth rougit tandis que les deux autres s'esclaffaient. Sans s'en rendre compte, Regulus eut un sourire charmeur et acquiesça.

- Probablement oui.

Ils reprirent leur route jusqu'à la classe et arrivèrent juste à temps. Les quelques filles présentes jetèrent à Beth un regard plein de jalousie et se mirent à chuchoter précipitamment. La Serdaigle les ignora et alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie, se disant qu'elle profiterait de l'ambiance énervée de la classe pour échanger quelques mots avec elle.

- Nat ' ? murmura-t-elle.

La blonde fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

- Nat' ? dit Beth un peu plus fort.

Natalia répondit par une sorte de grognement qui signifiait qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Arrête de nous faire la tête ! Nous n'avons dit que ce que nous pensions. Ne sois pas fâchée après nous… c'est plutôt l'un d'eux qui devrait être en colère contre toi.

La Russe se tourna vers elle, des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Alexander et lui présenter tes excuses… Tu l'as blessé en lui faisant croire que tu étais intéressée par lui.

- C'est plutôt lui qui devrait s'excuser ! s'exclama la blonde.

- Écoute, nous faisons cela pour ton bien ! Nous savons comment ça va se terminer et nous essayons de te prévenir ! Mais cela n'excuse pas ton geste. Alexander est quelqu'un de bien !

Le silence de Natalia indiqua à Beth qu'elle avait marqué des points.

- Tu as raison. Mais j'étais intéressé par lui, c'est vrai ! C'est juste que Sirius vient de rentrer dans le décor. Tu sais que je l'aime depuis longtemps.

- Oui, Nat' je le sais. Mais tu iras voir Alexander quand même, d'accord ?

- Oui. J'irai à la fin du cours.

Natalia tint sa promesse. Dès que la cloche sonna, elle se précipita vers le Serpentard et l'entraîna à part des autres. Ce n'est que lorsque tous les élèves furent sortis de la classe que Beth remarqua que Ryan n'avait pas assisté au cours. Sa copine avait une heure de libre à cette période-ci; il était peut-être resté avec elle.

Avery et Regulus l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la grande salle pour souper. Ils l'avaient attendue. Cette action indiqua à Beth que Josh avait raison; ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Ce terme la fit soupirer : Ami. Malheureusement pour Beth, le changement du comportement de Regulus n'indiquait pas qu'il était intéressé par elle. Simplement qu'ils étaient devenus assez proches pour se parler régulièrement et se tenir ensemble. Natalia, éternelle positive, ne cessait de lui affirmer que Regulus avait un faible pour elle. Ce qui était faux bien sûr. S'il avait réellement de l'intérêt pour la Serdaigle, il le lui aurait dit, non ? Après tout, il ne pourrait pas craindre de se faire repousser, étant donné qu'il savait depuis plusieurs semaines que Beth était éperdument amoureux de lui.

- Regarde ça ! S'exclama Avery en sortant Beth de ses pensées.

Natalia et Alexander, qui marchaient un peu devant eux, venaient de se séparer pour aller à leur table respective. Lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la sienne, la blonde s'arrêta et sourit à Sirius qui venait en sens contraire.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais l'intérêt des femmes pour ce gars-là., lança Avery en lui jetant un regard exaspéré.

Sirius croisa Natalia, lui fit à peine un signe de tête et poursuivit sa route sans lui accorder la moindre importance. Ce n'était qu'une fille de plus, après tout.

- Aoutch, fit Beth en regardant sa meilleure amie gagner sa place piteusement. Ses espoirs viennent de partir en fumée !

- J'aimerais compatir, mais… non, dit Regulus en regardant son frère s'éloigner d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est mieux pour elle ainsi, ajouta finalement Avery en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la grande salle. Crois-moi, ça l'est.

- Je sais, lança Beth avant de partir vers la Russe. Mais c'est le lui faire comprendre à elle qui va être difficile !

- Bonne chance alors ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner à son tour vers sa table, en compagnie d'un Regulus peu bavard et l'air soucieux.

Lorsque Sirius était dans le coin, il se refermait toujours sur lui-même et ne répondait pratiquement pas aux questions qu'on lui posait. Mais avec le temps, ses amis avaient appris à ne plus s'en faire pour cela, et que son humeur normale reviendrait un peu plus tard.

- J'ai vu ce qui vient de se passer, fit Beth d'une voix douce en s'assoyant auprès de son amie. Je suis désolé, mais je crois que ça va être mieux ainsi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? s'exclama la blonde, énervé par la situation. J'ai besoin d'être seule, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus calme en tentant un sourire en direction de Beth.

Comprenant parfaitement comment elle se sentait, Beth acquiesça et se dirigea vers Ryan, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir à l'autre extrémité de la table des bleus et argents, seul. Il avait une mine affreuse.

- Ça va ? fit-elle en s'assoyant de nouveau à table.

Il se tourna vers elle et soupira.

- Pas vraiment non. Alysson vient de me laisser tomber…

- Aly.. ? Oh ! Ta copine ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il. C'est de ma faute et je le sais bien. Mais Beth, voudrais-tu me laisser réfléchir seul ? Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter, j'espère que tu comprends…

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle avant de se relever.

Elle lui adressa un signe de main avant de partir se promener dans le château, n'ayant pas faim. Sa compagnie n'étant pas désirée nulle part, mieux valait qu'elle reste seule pour le moment. Environ une heure plus tard, elle monta dans son dortoir pour se mettre confortable et redescendit dans la salle commune, où elle vit quelqu'un qui la fit sourire.

- Josh ! s'exclama Beth, soulagée de voir une personne de bonne humeur. Comment vas-tu ?

Il était toujours aussi blême et en sueur, mais au moins, il avait put descendre dans la salle commune et un plat devant lui indiquait qu'il avait dût avaler une soupe bien chaude.

- Ça peut aller, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. Ta journée c'est bien passé ?

- Horrible, fit-elle en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il

Beth lui raconta sa journée, ne se souciant guère du fait qu'il était probablement contagieux et qu'elle allait très certainement être malade à son tour. À la fin de son récit, il semblait découragé.

- Tu crois qu'il leur faut quoi pour le réaliser ? Dit-il en parlant de leurs deux autres amis. Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, ce n'est ni Sirius, ni… enfin, la copine de Ryan, qui va empêcher ce fait. Ça ne fait que ralentir la procédure.

La Serdaigle, qui avait eu un léger sourire lorsque Josh oublia le nom de cette fille, approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis d'accord. N'empêche qu'ils sont vraiment bornés ces deux-là. Il n'y a rien que ne pourrions faire.

- Malheureusement, non, soupira-t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Il se fait tard, dit Beth en y glissant également un coup d'œil. Nous devrions aller dormir.

- Restons encore peu, lança-t-il précipitamment. Donc, qu'est-ce qui a fait taire Nat' finalement ?

- Premièrement, ce fut McGonagall mais dès que nous fûmes ressorti de la classe, elle recommença jusqu'au temps ou Avery, Regulus et Alexander arrivèrent. Ils n'ont eu qu'à dire quelques phrases pour la faire taire ! Ils l'ont finalement fait réagir !

- Heureusement que Black était là pour sauver la situation ! dit-il avec tant d'ironie que le malaise était inévitable.

La bonne humeur de Beth s'envola aussitôt; il n'allait pas recommencer avec ça ?

- Il intervient maintenant dans les affaires de cœur ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il va finir par faire complètement parti de notre quotidien ! s'exclama-t-il rageusement.

Beth se leva d'un bond et il en fit de même.

- Et si je veux qu'il fasse parti de mon quotidien ? s'écria-t-elle. Je ne suis plus capable de t'entendre parler de lui négativement ! Tu l'as côtoyé ces dernières semaines, tu as bien vu qu'il avait changé ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Cesse de t'emporter et de t'inquiéter pour rien ! Tu devrais comprendre que…

- Beth, je t'aime ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

La Serdaigle cessa aussitôt son monologue. Elle espérait avoir mal entendu.

- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis la deuxième année, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. J'ai prit un an à réaliser que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Chaque fois que tu parles de Black, j'ai des envies de meurtres !

Beth ne dit rien. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Un mauvais cauchemar.

- Il ne te mérite pas, ajouta-t-il après un inconfortable silence.

- Et tu crois que tu me mérites, peut-être ? S'écria-t-elle, choquée de ses paroles.

Il avait joué le rôle du meilleur ami en profitant de la situation. Tout cela la dégoûtait ! Tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit en pensant qu'il était son ami… elle n'en revenait pas. Cela ne se faisait pas. C'était tout simplement immoral. On ne se jouait pas d'une personne comme ça !

- Beth, j'essaie de te protéger, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Trop tard.

Les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, Beth quitta la salle commune malgré l'heure tardive. Josh l'appela, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose se produirait. C'était complètement insensé ! Elle se sentait mal, désemparée. Une étrange force lui oppressait la poitrine. Cela lui coupa le souffle et elle dût s'appuyer sur un mur pour éviter de s'effondrer. Trahison. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Manipulation, mensonge. Beth avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos. Elle lui faisait confiance, et il en avait profité. Il avait fait semblant de s'intéresser à elle, se préoccuper de ses problèmes simplement pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait une arrière pensé à chaque action qu'il avait posé. Tout était calculé dans sa tête depuis le début. Jamais elle ne comprendrait ce qui se passe dans la tête des hommes. Jamais.

- Quelle merde ! S'exclama-t-elle à voix haute lorsqu'elle tourna dans un autre couloir.

Beth descendit quelques marches et se retrouva finalement devant un tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruit. C'était sa destination finale. Il lui arrivait, quelquefois, d'aller dans les cuisines lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Autrefois, elle avait l'habitude d'y descendre souvent, mais depuis quelque temps, sa vie allait si bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'y retourner. Les elfes lui manquaient. De plus, son ventre criait famine. La Serdaigle aux yeux verts titilla la poire qui se mit à rigoler puis ouvrit la porte. Dès son entrée, une multitude de petits êtres se précipitèrent vers elle, la bombardant de questions et de compliments, heureux de revoir la gentille demoiselle qui n'était pas passée depuis longtemps. Beth leur sourit tristement.

- Désirez-vous prendre la même chose que d'habitude, miss Gordon ? Demanda l'un d'eux en la conduisant vers les tables. Ah moins que monsieur déjà présent désirerait partager avec vous !

Ce qu'elle vit manqua la faire tomber à la renverse.

- Tiens tiens, Beth Gordon, lança Regulus d'une voix moqueuse en la détaillant du regard.

La Serdaigle, vêtue d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'une camisole, les yeux rougit par les larmes et les cheveux attachés en un tas informe, dévisagea le Serpentard en se disant qu'il était la dernière personne sur laquelle elle aurait voulu tomber ce soir. Cependant, se préoccupant peu de son allure, elle se joignit à lui sans avoir été invité et demanda aux elfes de lui servir ce qu'elle commandait habituellement. Elle était trop bouleversée pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

- Dehors de la salle commune après le couvre-feu ? Je commence à croire que les Serdaigles ne sont pas si respectables que cela, dit-il en riant.

Beth lui fit un mince sourire et prit une barre de chocolat dans l'énorme panier qu'avait apporté les elfes.

- Tu vas manger tout cela ? fit-il, étonné.

Elle haussa les épaules, puis ferma les yeux en laissant fondre un morceau sur sa langue. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Regulus fronça les sourcils face à son manque de réponse. Beth ne raterait jamais une occasion de discuter avec lui.

- Ça va ? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton si doux qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

La Serdaigle soupira.

- Pas vraiment, non.

Malgré l'humeur dans lequel elle était, son cœur rata quand même un battement lorsque Regulus se pencha vers elle au-dessus de la table, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Tu veux en parler ? fit-il doucement.

Le ton qu'il employait l'incitait à la confiance donc elle se mit à débiter un flot de paroles.

- C'est Josh. Il vient de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Je ne comprends pas, nous sommes meilleurs amis. Pourquoi dit-il m'aimer ? Il doit confondre le sentiment d'une forte amitié. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, devrais-je lui dire que je ne veux plus que nous nous voyions ? Mais je ne voudrais pas, je tiens à lui.

L'expression indéchiffrable, le jeune Black analysa longuement les paroles de Beth avant de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne le savais pas. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre l'autre jour.

Beth eut une soudaine illumination de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé à faire de l'arithmancie. Comment avait-elle put être aussi stupide !

- Ne te sens pas trahie, dit-il. C'est ton meilleur ami, je comprends, mais nous, les hommes, ne pensons pas de la même manière que vous. Il croyait que c'était une bonne idée de devenir ton ami même s'il avait d'autres plans en tête.

- Mais ce n'en était pas une.

- Non, tu as raison.

La Serdaigle s'empara d'une boîte de chocolats au caramel et se mit à les déguster un à un.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? lança-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, les sanglots menaçant de refaire surface.

Regulus prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre. Il eut un mouvement étrange; comme s'il avait voulu prendre la main de Beth dans la sienne avant de changer brusquement d'idée.

- C'est difficile à dire. Il est certain que les prochains jours, voir les prochaines semaines vont être difficiles, pour toi comme pour lui. Si vous redevenez comme vous l'étiez auparavant, il se peut qu'il pense toujours à toi, mais qui sait, il va peut-être tomber amoureux d'une autre !

Beth esquissa un petit sourire. Les paroles du Serpentard l'avaient rassurées.

- Merci, fit-elle après un moment.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

- Si, tu m'as remonté le moral ! affirma Beth. Et tu n'as rien dit de déplacé ou de méchant.

Regulus parut surpris.

- Eh bien, c'est étrange, non ?

- Pas vraiment, dit la Serdaigle avec un sourire. Tu es toi-même, c'est tout. Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher derrière un masque.

L'allusion au bal d'Halloween le fit sourire mais le compliment lui fit baisser les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait paraître ses véritables émotions devant elle. Jamais il n'avait détourné le regard ou réagit à ses paroles. C'était un bon pas vers l'avant !

- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, comment cela se fait que nous nous rencontrions toujours dans les endroits les plus improbables ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

- Qui sait ? Nous avons souvent les mêmes idées.

Il prit une barre de chocolat dans le panier de Beth sans lui avoir demandé mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Après tout, elle aurait pu nourrir une armée avec cette tonne de cacao.

- Oh, mais j'y pense, dit-il soudainement, les sourcils froncés. Ton amie, Petrovski, devrait se surveiller. Je crois que mon _frère_ a réellement un œil sur elle.

Beth remarqua l'antipathie dans son timbre de voix lorsqu'il prononça le mot « frère » Elle fut par contre stupéfaite des informations qu'il venait de lui livrer.

- Tu rigoles ? fit-elle, incrédule. Il n'est même pas revenu la voir alors qu'il avait dit qu'il allait le faire.

- Crois-moi, je le connais bien, répondit-il, très sérieux. Il ne commence pas à parler à une fille s'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance avec elle. Il veut simplement se faire désirer en la faisant attendre comme il le fait. Elle est intéressée également, non ?

- Depuis trop longtemps… soupira Beth.

- Elle va souffrir.

- Je sais.

Il eut un silence, chacun songeant aux habitudes de Sirius de s'amuser avec ses copines et de les laisser par la suite. Mais Natalia était une fille forte, elle s'en sortirait.

- Dis-lui de faire attention quand même, d'accord ? Je sais de quoi il est capable. Il serait dommage de briser l'humeur joyeuse de ton amie.

Beth acquiesça, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Tout ce que les autres lui avaient dit sur Regulus était faux. Depuis le début, son instinct l'avait guidé sur la bonne voix. La brune avait toujours vu du bon chez le Serpentard, un côté qu'il ne montrait pas souvent. Beth était l'une des rares chanceuses à l'avoir connu sous un autre jour. Au fond de lui, c'était un homme bien. Il se préoccupait des autres et, même s'il l'avait menacé et tourmenté pendant des années, il venait de prendre du temps pour lui remonter le moral.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Regulus, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Contre toute attente, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Si pendant une fraction de seconde il avait semblé heureux de ce compliment, son visage s'assombrit soudain et il secoua lentement la tête.

- Moins que ce que tu crois.

Avec un étrange élan de spontanéité, Beth prit sa main droite entre les siennes. Elle était chaude et douce. Regulus ne la retira pas. La Serdaigle approcha doucement cette main de sa bouche, y déposant un simple baiser; preuve d'attachement inconditionnel et d'amour explicite. Regulus ferma les yeux au contact des lèvres sur sa peau. Au fond de lui, il sut qu'il venait de trouver une personne qui serait toujours là, peu importe ce qui pourrait bien arriver. Mais au loin, la noirceur approchait lentement.


	8. Chapitre 8 Ces soirées

**Chapitre 8 – Ces soirées que l'on oublie jamais  
><strong>

Beth n'en revenait pas. Il s'était passé plus d'une semaine depuis l'horrible journée qu'elle avait vécue. Et ce fut lorsque la lune commençait à se lever dans le ciel que Natalia était entrée en trombe dans le dortoir, annonçant à Beth avec une voix aiguë que Sirius Black venait de lui donner un rendez-vous.

- Tu rigoles ? fut tout ce que la Serdaigle fut capable de répondre.

- Pas du tout ! s'écria Natalia en s'attirant des exclamations de leurs compagnes de dortoir qui avaient été réveillées par tout ce boucan.

Cependant, elles tendirent l'oreille et se mirent à écouter la Russe avec attention.

- Il est venu me voir, poursuivit-t-elle, s'excusant de m'avoir fait attendre et qu'il souhaitait m'inviter à prendre un encas nocturne ce soir !

- Ce soir ? demanda Beth, étonnée

- Oui, il croit que le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Tu imagines, il a hâte de me voir ! Je devrai briser le couvre-feu, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument ! s'exclama Jenny, une colocataire en se redressant sur son lit.

Ses deux amies en firent de même et elles commencèrent à déblatérer toutes sortes d'idioties à propos de ce stupide rendez-vous. Beth soupira d'agacement.

- Habille-toi bien ! C'est tout de même Sirius Black que tu rencontres !

- Oui, ce chandail ! Non, plutôt le bleu ! Il met tes yeux en valeur !

- Tu es _si_ chanceuse ! Tout le monde rêverait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec lui !

Et cela continua pendant un long moment, jusqu'au temps où la blonde partit enfin, laissant des groupies mortes de jalousie derrière elle. Beth se laissa finalement tomber dans son lit, où elle tenta de profiter du reste de la nuit, se doutant que la journée du lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- JE SORS AVEC LUI ! s'époumona Natalia en entrant dans le dortoir, réveillant toutes ses occupantes.

Beth sortit du sommeil en sursautant, maudissant le ciel d'avoir créé des gens d'un caractère aussi explosif que celui de sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est fantastique ! Je veux tout savoir ! s'exclama l'une des amies de Jenny dont Beth oubliait toujours le nom.

- Eh bien, commença la Russe en s'assoyant sur son lit, nous avons eu une soirée bien tranquille! Un souper aux chandelles très romantique vers minuit! Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de tout et de rien! Et puis à un moment, il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait très belle, qu'il souhaitait approfondir notre relation pour que nous devenions plus que des amis et il m'a embrassé !

Des cris stridents se firent entendre et Beth manqua de peu se boucher les oreilles. Les trois filles allèrent enlacer Natalia, lui faisant part de leur jalousie. Malgré tout cet énervement inutile, Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'incroyable bonne humeur de son amie.

- Tu n'as pas dormi ici ? interrogea Beth en la voyant avec ses vêtements de la veille.

- Pas vraiment.. répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ne te fais pas d'idées ! Nous nous sommes simplement endormis étant donné qu'il se faisait tard.

Beth, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour s'exprimer, la referma et haussa les épaules. Après tout, Natalia pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'attends Betty ?

Beth hocha la tête, et attendit quelques minutes. Elle soupira de contentement lorsque les trois autres filles quittèrent le dortoir; elle ne s'habituerait définitivement jamais à elles. Natalia sortit de la salle de bain un moment plus tard, fraîchement préparée pour cette nouvelle journée. Elle trottina jusqu'à la sortie, un énorme sourire éclairant son visage. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Peut-être que Sirius Black n'était pas si mauvais après tout ?

Lorsque les deux filles sortirent de la salle commune, Beth fut peu surprise de voir que Sirius était nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur, attendant sa nouvelle copine. Natalia se précipita vers lui, étonnée de le voir, et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Beth se détourna par politesse et poursuivit son chemin seule, mais avant d'avoir pu s'éloigner, Natalia l'attrapa par le bras et la positionna devant Sirius.

- Sirius, voici Beth Gordon, ma meilleure amie ! Beth, eh bien, tu le connais déjà…

Sirius la détailla de haut en bas avant qu'une expression étrange apparaisse sur son visage.

- Tu es la fille qui sort avec mon charmant frère, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'une voix si froide que Beth se sentit aussitôt très inconfortable.

La Serdaigle, les joues rougissantes, dénigra son énoncé lorsqu'elle arriva dans la grande salle.

- Non, je ne sors pas avec Regulus, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, insistant sur le fait qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

- Tu fais bien, fit-il en reconduisant Natalia à sa table avant d'aller retrouver ses amis.

Mais toi tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire de mal à mon amie sinon tu vas avoir affaire à moi, pensa Beth avec force en le regardant s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Natalia, cependant, elle remarqua que cette dernière était aux anges. Un énorme sourire étirait son visage; elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle versait du jus de pamplemousse dans son verre alors qu'habituellement, elle détestait cela. Malgré la bonne humeur de la Russe, Beth ne cessait de penser que cette histoire se finirait mal.

Ryan, qui s'était laissé convaincre par Josh, mangeait de nouveau avec elle. Il s'installa donc avec ce dernier face aux deux filles et commença à manger, ignorant le fait que Natalia n'était plus célibataire. Il ne tarderait sûrement pas à le savoir. Étrangement, la blonde ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet. Beth sourit; tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu. Instinctivement, elle se tourna vers Josh, qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour la saluer. La Serdaigle était toujours fâchée, mais étant donné que Josh avait démontré qu'il regrettait la situation et qu'il était prêt à oublier ses sentiments pour préserver leur amitié, Beth avait décidé de le pardonner. Ryan et Natalia n'avaient jamais rien su de cette histoire.

- Alors, chérie, tu viens ? fit une voix suave derrière les deux filles.

Beth vit tout d'abord l'expression stupéfaite de Josh, puis elle dévia son regard sur Ryan, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le seul fait qui démontrait son mécontentement était sa main, qui serrait son couteau si fort qu'elle était devenue d'un blanc nacré.

- J'ai une période libre, poursuivit-il, charmeur. Si tu veux, nous pourrions aller dans notre pièce secrète?

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules et la massait doucement, effectuant des mouvements trop langoureux pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Mais Siri' commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, j'ai un cours dans dix minutes.

- C'est toi qui vois, beauté. Mais mon horaire est plein pour les deux prochains jours et je suis en retenue le soir donc on ne pourra pas se voir avant un bon bout de temps…

La Russe sembla hésiter pendant un moment avant de finalement acquiescer et se lever.

- Dis à Binns que je ne me sentais pas bien, d'accord ? lança-t-elle à Beth.

- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Sirius à sa place. Il ne remarquera même pas que tu es absente.

Il la prit par la taille et elle en profita pour se coller un peu plus à lui, et ils quittèrent la grande salle pour une matinée de folie.

Un instant plus tard, Ryan quitta cette même salle sans dire un mot.

- Elle a vraiment merdé, non ? fit Josh en échangeant un regard avec Beth. Sortir avec Sirius Black, non mais à quoi elle a pensé bon sang ?

La brune haussa les épaules et regarda tristement la porte où Ryan venait de disparaître.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère simplement que cette histoire ne fera pas trop de dégâts.

- Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard, soupira-t-il.

Les deux Serdaigles restant finirent de déjeuner puis se levèrent pour assister à leur cours. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, Ryan se joignit à eux et ils décidèrent d'aller marcher dans le château pendant leur pause. Ce dernier ne semblait pas de meilleure humeur. Il tentait toutefois de faire comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas et participait à moitié à leur conversation. Natalia n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Vous avez entendu parler de la fête que les Serpentards organisent ce soir ? leur demanda Josh en voyant une troupe de verts et argents passer à côté d'eux, l'air excité.

- Vaguement, répondit Beth en se souvenant d'une jeune Serpentard qui était impatiente face à cette soirée.

- Tu vas y aller ? questionna Ryan.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'ont pas invité, fit la Serdaigle, légèrement déçue.

- Ça ne saurait tarder, j'ai vu tes copains parler à Nat' tout à l'heure près de la bibliothèque lorsque je suis allé chercher le livre qui me manquait, remarqua Josh.

- Oh, vraiment ? Ça vous dérange si…

- Bien sur que non, va s'y et amuse toi bien ! répondit Ryan en lui faisant un bref sourire.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, fit intelligemment remarquer le batteur. Allez, file !

Beth se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit désignée, se demandant s'ils allaient être encore là. Heureusement, elle vit le petit groupe toujours en pleine discussion. Avery la vit et lui fit un grand sourire. Beth jeta un léger coup d'œil à Regulus, qui le lui rendit, et répondit au sourire d'Avery.

- Ah, Beth ! J'étais justement en train de parler de la soirée que nous faisons ce soir !

- Ah oui ? Que disais-tu ?

- Que vous devriez venir, leur lança Alexander en mettant son bras sur les épaules de la brune.

Ils avaient développé une étrange amitié en très peu de temps. Ils n'hésitaient pas à se faire des étreintes, se jouer dans les cheveux et se parler tout bas. Étrangement, Beth n'avait pas eu de mal à s'y faire. S'était naturel chez elle, comme si cet individu était fait pour devenir l'un de ses plus proches amis. De plus, il lui avait fait remarquer que Regulus n'appréciait pas particulièrement ces marques d'attentions et que celles-ci déclenchait en lui une forme de jalousie. Alexander ne cessa donc pas ses contacts, espérant faire réagir encore plus l'impassible Serpentard.

- Mais nous allons êtres les seules Serdaigles dans une masse de Serpentards ! Vous êtes certains que cela ne causera aucun problème ? interrogea soucieusement Beth.

- Je suis l'organisateur, c'est moi qui décide ceux qui vont y assister ou pas, répondit tout simplement Alexander.

- Nous allons venir ! fit Natalia avant que Beth ne put rajouter quoi que ce soit, excitée à l'idée d'une grosse fête interdite.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, elle semblait avoir une constante envie de violer les règlements.

- Ryan et Josh sont-ils intéressés ? demanda Avery.

Beth lui fit un tel regard qu'il compris tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur leur présence ce soir.

- D'accord ! Vous descendrez dans les cachots vers vingt heures, nous vous attendrons!

Beth eut à peine le temps de songer à la tenue qu'elle allait porter qu'une voix glaciale se fit entendre et le groupe entier se détourna pour apercevoir Sirius Black qui marchait dans leur direction.

- Tu vas à une soirée organisée par mon frère, s'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant devant Natalia, le visage impassible. Je savais que tu n'étais pas digne de confiance, j'aurais dût m'en douter lorsque tu m'as présenté ton amie.

- Mais, Sirius ! le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- Considère cette journée comme la fin de notre couple. De toutes façons, notre relation commençait à m'ennuyer alors…

Il se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna du petit groupe sans leur jeter un regard de plus. Beth entendit presque le cœur de son amie se fracasser en mille pièces. Alexander et Avery la regardaient, un air désolé sur leur visage. Même Regulus semblait mal à l'aise et regardait le sol, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

- Viens, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, suggéra Beth d'une voix douce.

Beth fit un petit signe de tête en direction des Serpentards et entraîna son amie un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Y. Aller, grogna la Russe pour une énième fois, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller qui cachait son visage.

Cela faisait près de trois heures que Beth tentait de réconforter son amie en lui parlant de la soirée, mais elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Elle comprenait le chagrin de Natalia, mais savait également qu'elle rêvait d'aller à cette fête.

- Tu vas pouvoir mettre ce nouveau chandail qui te fait si bien et le montrer à tout le monde ! dit Beth en lançant une étoffe rosée sur le lit de Natalia.

- J'ai dit non !

- Écoute, c'est un excellent moyen de te venger de Sirius ! poursuivit la brune. Il va y avoir des beaux garçons, ténébreux comme tu les aimes, de la bonne musique, beaucoup de sucreries… C'est la meilleure façon de te changer les idées ! Crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Natalia ne pleurait plus. Elle soupira, puis enleva finalement l'oreiller de son visage avant de se redresser en position assise. Beth sut qu'elle avait finalement gagné.

- Selon Avery, c'est la fête de l'année ! Allez debout et commence à te préparer, nous allons être en retard !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la Serdaigle et elle se leva finalement de son lit pour aller se maquiller.

- Merci Beth, lança-t-elle finalement, lorsqu'elle fut habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

La brune sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'était rien, voyons ! Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas mise le chandail qui te plaît tant, demanda Beth en voyant le tissu rose pâle toujours sur le lit.

- Eh bien, je crois qu'il t'irait mieux… Allez, essaye-le !

Beth retira son uniforme scolaire et enfila ledit chandail. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ne put que se trouver incroyablement attirante.

- Tu vois, dit la Russe en souriant. Il te va comme un gant ! Porte-le ce soir, tu vas faire des ravages. Regulus ne te résistera pas, j'en suis certaine !

Elle sortit une fleur de la même couleur et l'épingla dans les cheveux lâchés de Beth avant de se reculer pour admirer son œuvre.

- Tu es splendide !

La Serdaigle rougit, renvoya le compliment à son amie et se dirigea vers la porte pour partir.

- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir de l'alcool, demanda-t-elle à la blonde. Et tu crois qu'ils vont bien vouloir nous en donner un peu ?

C'était tout de même la première fois qu'elle assistait à une soirée du genre. Natalia retourna sur ses pas et se pencha près de son lit.

- Ne t'en fait pas, lança-t-elle avec un regard conspirateur. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Elle fouilla brièvement dans sa valise, avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage et qu'elle en sorte, satisfaite, une grande bouteille de vodka.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Wow, tu vas boire cela toute seule ! s'exclama Avery en regardant la bouteille que Natalia tenait à la main.

- Elle est Russe, ces gens-là boivent la vodka comme de l'eau, énonça Regulus, moqueur.

La blonde éclata de rire au stéréotype, puis affirma que cette boisson avait bel et bien des effets sur son corps, mais que ses origines faisaient en sorte qu'elle en aimait le goût et l'odeur. Beth fut surprise de voir à quel point l'idée d'une fête avait complètement enlevé Sirius Black de son esprit.

- Je préfère tout de même mon bon vieux Whisky pur feu, s'exclama Alexander, le nez froncé face au liquide transparent.

- Allez venez ! coupa Regulus en ouvrant la porte de leur salle commune. La fête est déjà commencée.

Bien qu'il fut encore tôt, il y avait déjà beaucoup de gens sur la piste de danse. Celle-ci occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce. Au fond, les canapés en satin vert étaient occupés par des Serpentards à l'air maussade, et juste à côté des escaliers, se tenait un bar administré par une fille qui se déhanchait sur le rythme de la musique. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, excepté le stroboscope puissant et les bracelets fluorescents des gens. Avery leur en tendit quelque uns.

- Prenez-les ! fit-il en souriant.

Dans la noirceur de la pièce, Beth pouvait à présent remarquer que les trois Serpentards en avait des verts brillants. Natalia en prit une grosse poignée, les attacha sur ses bras et entraîna Beth sur la piste de danse. Cette dernière eut à peine le temps d'en prendre un. Beth sentait des corps moites de sueur contre elle et une sensation d'étouffement la pris aussitôt. L'odeur de l'alcool flottait dans l'air.

- Décoince-toi un peu bon sang ! Laisse-toi aller ! clama Natalia par-dessus la musique assourdissante.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas particulièrement danser ! lui répondit Beth en cherchant une connaissance pour s'échapper de la piste de danse.

La Russe, qui n'avait pas lâché sa bouteille, la tendit à Beth pour qu'elle en prenne une gorgée.

- Prends-en un peu, tu vas voir que danser ne sera plus un problème pour toi !

Beth prit la bouteille, la déboucha, et renifla brièvement le contenu. Cela sentait si fort que la brune la retendit à Natalia, mais cette dernière refusa et lui dit d'au moins goûter. Beth l'approcha donc de sa bouche et en prit une petite lampée. Elle conserva brièvement le liquide dans sa bouche avant de courageusement l'avaler. Sa première impression fut que son œsophage prenait feu.

- Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Beth en manquant s'étouffer. Comment fais-tu pour avaler quelque chose d'aussi fort ?

La blonde haussa les épaules avant de reprendre son bien et d'en boire une gorgée environ trois fois plus grosse que celle que Beth avait prise. Cette dernière fronça le nez face au sourire de Natalia.

- J'adore ça, c'est tout, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Natalia se fit accoster par un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et Beth en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle repéra Avery, Regulus et Alexander assis au bar et se dirigea vers eux.

- Mademoiselle est de retour ! Tu n'as pas dansé longtemps ! s'exclama Avery.

- Je déteste ça, se justifia-t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour qu'il l'entende bien.

Là se trouvait tous les avantages d'une soirée comme celle-ci. Si l'on voulait adresser la parole à n'importe qui, il fallait se placer très près de l'oreille de l'autre pour couvrir la musique assourdissante. Ainsi, les rapprochements étaient inévitables. Mais en fait, qui voulait les éviter ?

- Mais ça, continua-t-elle en désignant son bracelet bleu lumineux, j'adore ça !

Même si on ne voyait pas grand chose, on pouvait aisément deviner où se trouvaient les gens simplement en trouvant des cercles lumineux dans le noir.

- J'en ai d'autres si tu veux, lança le Serpentard. Regarde ceux-là !

Il en sortit un rose d'une taille beaucoup plus grande et le posa sur les cheveux de la brune tel un bandeau hippie.

- Génial ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se recula finalement à une distance raisonnable et regarda son reflet dans la glace derrière le bar. Si elle le pouvait, elle en porterait tous les jours.

-Très joli ! confirma Alexander en se penchant vers elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le remercier, une autre voix, plus suave, se fit entendre dans son autre oreille. Des frissons lui parcoururent le corps et elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se tourner vers lui trop rapidement.

- Tu veux un verre? lui demanda Regulus en brandissant le sien. Je te l'offre.

Même si elle n'aimait pas l'alcool, Beth ne put refuser. Volontairement ou non, leur main s'effleurèrent lorsqu'elle le prit. Lentement mais sûrement, elle but son contenu et se força à ne pas faire de grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

- Merci, fit elle alors qu'il sourit et s'en commanda un autre.

Il l'avala d'un trait, puis ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Beth en profita pour l'observer à sa guise, passant de ses cheveux longs qui tombaient devant ses yeux jusqu'à sa bouche incroyablement attirante. Le voir ainsi dans cette noirceur lui apportait des sentiments inconnus. L'attirance physique s'était transformée en désir palpable et puissant. Elle le dévorait des yeux, littéralement. Il était près, si près. Le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, sans dire un mot, alors qu'à côté d'eux, Alexander et Avery s'échangeaient un regard entendu. Attirée par une force quelconque, Beth approcha son visage de celui du Serpentard mais, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se recula brusquement et baissa les yeux. Elle crut entendre un éclat de rire.

Tentant de calmer sa respiration effrénée, Beth prit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Puis, la Serdaigle osa jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers Regulus et le vit, complètement plongé dans ses pensées, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle se détourna de cette vision follement alléchante pour croiser le regard d'Alexander.

- Tu aurais dû aller jusqu'au bout, murmura ce dernier à son oreille. Je suis certain qu'il ne t'aurait pas repoussé. À en voir comment il te regardait, il le voulait autant que toi.

Elle jeta un autre regard au Serpentard et fut incapable de dire s'il les écoutait ou pas. Elle se détourna à nouveau vers Alexander.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, lança-t-elle. J'ai déjà fait les premiers pas, à lui de faire les seconds.

- C'est toi qui vois, affirma-t-il. Mais tu risques d'attendre longtemps; Regulus n'est pas du genre à prendre des initiatives. S'il le fait, c'est que tu es vraiment spéciale. Et puis, regarde comment Natalia ne se pose pas de questions. Elle apprécie ce qui lui arrive, c'est tout.

Beth regarda au loin et vit son amie assise sur un canapé entre deux beaux jeunes hommes, buvant à même le goulot de sa bouteille, à présent fort avancée. Elle rit doucement de cette vision. Apparemment, Sirius Black n'était plus le cadet de ses soucis.

- Il est normal qu'elle ne se pose pas de questions ! Tu as vu comment elle a bu ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hum, je ferais mieux de la surveiller alors, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de bêtises sous l'effet de l'alcool.

- Excellente idée !

Il s'éloigna vers la blonde et disparut parmi la foule. Lorsque Beth se retourna vers les autres, elle remarqua qu'Avery n'était plus là. Regulus était le seul qui restait. Même après tout ce temps, Beth ne put empêcher son cœur de prendre un rythme effréné lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était seule avec lui. Enfin, tout était relatif. Il devait y avoir près d'une centaine de personnes dans la salle avec eux.

- Où est Avery? lui demanda-t-elle en espérant que cette question serait suffisante pour lancer une conversation et dissiper le malaise.

- Une fille l'a invité à danser, répondit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Je crois même qu'il a un œil sur elle depuis quelque temps.

- Où sont-ils ? interrogea la Serdaigle, curieuse de voir ladite jeune femme.

Regulus pointa un endroit sur la piste de danse, où Avery et une jolie fille aux cheveux courts dansaient langoureusement. La Serdaigle esquissa un sourire.

- Ils semblent bien s'ent…

- …Tu veux venir te promener avec moi ? demanda soudainement le Serpentard.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il lui avait posé une telle question. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, songea Beth, stupéfaite. Il souhaitait quitter cette fête géniale pour rester seul avec elle ? La Serdaigle n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Regulus lui jeta un regard perçant. Toutes ses pensées lui avaient fait oublier qu'elle devait lui répondre quelque chose.

- Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il parut perplexe mais haussa les épaules et lui attrapa la main pour la guider à travers la foule.

La Serdaigle crût que son cœur allait faire exploser sa cage thoracique tant il battait fort. Regulus se fraya un chemin et sortit finalement de la salle commune, Beth dans son sillage. Avant de sortir, elle croisa le regard d'Alexander, qui lui fit un clin d'œil, les pousses levés. Elle rougit. Dès que la porte fut refermée, la musique s'estompa d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un sortilège exprès pour cet effet. Au grand dam de Beth, Regulus lâcha sa main, mais il se mit à marcher assez proche d'elle pour l'effleurer de temps à autre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Où allons-nous ? interrogea Beth en le voyant prendre la direction du hall d'entrée.

- Là où le vent nous mènera ! lança-t-il mystérieusement en lui souriant.

Elle sourit et accepta de se faire guider.

- Cette fête est fantastique. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

- Avery a un certain talent pour organiser des trucs du genre. Ce n'est pas la première soirée qui se passe dans notre salle commune. Je doute que ce soit la dernière également, rit-il.

- Et votre directeur de maison s'en fiche ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Slughorn ? s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est lui qui nous offre ces bracelets moldus ! Il paraît que c'est très en vogue à Londres.

La Serdaigle éclata de rire, se demandant intérieurement ce que Flitwick dirait si elle lui demandait un truc du genre. Son rire s'estompa aussitôt qu'elle vit où Regulus se dirigeait. Il venait de tourner dans le couloir des sortilèges. Regulus l'emmenait dans le lieu de leur première rencontre; là où toute cette histoire avait commencée.

- Après vous, gente dame, lança-t-il en s'inclinant.

En riant, Beth se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et quelques secondes plus tard, le Regulus l'imita.

- Quelle belle soirée, soupira-t-elle en regardant par la vitre.

- Magnifique, oui.

Beth n'avait pas bu beaucoup d'alcool, mais en avait assez pris pour dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi en ce moment. Il y a quelques mois, tout ce qui t'importais était mes origines et ma famille. Je suis contente que tu aies passé par-dessus cela.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décidais d'agir comme ça, crois-moi. Ce sont mes parents. Si par malheur ils apprennent que je me tiens avec toi, ils m'arracheront la tête. Selon eux, tu n'es pas une personne fréquentable.

- Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi, alors ? questionna Beth,

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, ne sachant visiblement pas non plus la réponse à cette question. Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard, lui faisant perdre pendant une fraction de seconde le fil de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es magnifique, ce soir, ajouta-t-il en fixant la fleur et le bandeau dans ses cheveux.

Beth se força à rire. Il ne pensait pas réellement tout ce qu'il disait, non ? Il devait probablement être ivre. Après tout, il y avait une incroyable quantité de boissons alcoolisées dans leur salle commune.

- Combien de verre as-tu pris pour dire un truc du genre, lança-t-elle de manière à briser le malaise qui s'était formé.

- Assez pour me donner le courage de faire ça.

Sans aucun signe avant coureur, il mit doucement sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Le cœur de Beth rata un battement, mais cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de songer à quoi que ce soit qu'il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La Serdaigle ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop choquée pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, cependant, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle profitait pleinement de ce moment qu'elle attendait depuis trop longtemps. C'était complètement irréaliste. Incroyable. Elle pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes. Beth tentait de transmettre dans ce baiser tous les sentiments qu'elle portait en elle depuis maintenant trois ans. C'était passionné, explicite, le genre de baiser qui faisait perdre pied. Regulus mit son autre main dans le creux de son dos, collant son corps au sien. Il caressa doucement les lèvres de la Serdaigle avec sa langue, demandant permission d'approfondir ce qui était déjà langoureux. Elle ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrît immédiatement la bouche, acceptant de connaître pour la première fois des sensations fabuleuses. Ce n'est que lorsque leur langue s'effleurèrent enfin qu'elle ne put retenir le gémissement de bonheur qui menaçait de sortir depuis le tout début. Beth passa une main dans les cheveux longs du jeune homme, puis s'y agrippa, ne quittant ses lèvres que pour y revenir avec plus d'ardeur. Regulus laissa échapper un soupir; c'était, et de loin, le meilleur baiser qu'il avait connu. Un baiser à la hauteur de ses attentes. Un baiser…

Regulus ouvrit les yeux et se recula brusquement. Il regarda Beth, ses yeux luisants d'inquiétude et de stupéfaction, puis se leva d'un coup en laissant échapper un juron.

- Reg' ? lança la Serdaigle d'une petite voix.

- Je suis désolé, Beth, dit-il en reculant lentement, un air paniqué sur le visage. Je ne peux pas.

Et il s'enfuit, la laissant seule avec ses tourments. Beth se recroquevilla sur elle-même et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, la respiration entrecoupée. Sa bouche goûtait le whisky.

**Et voilà ! Les chapitres tirent à leur fin ! Il n'en reste plus que deux ! Vous avez aimé ? Reviewez ! ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9 Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

**Chapitre 9 – Et je fais quoi maintenant ? **

- Quel salaud ! S'époumona Josh lorsque Beth termina son histoire.

C'était deuxième fois qu'elle racontait les faits et à chaque fois, un pincement de douleur lui élançait la poitrine.

- Allons Josh, contrôle-toi ! Tout le monde nous regarde, souffla Natalia.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, ce petit insolent mérite une bonne correction, ajouta Ryan en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Allons-y maintenant ! S'écria Josh en se levant d'un bond.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, dit Beth en le retenant par la manche. Laissez tomber cela ne va rien changer.

- Il va avoir ce qu'il mérite ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! S'exclama le Serdaigle. J'étais certain qu'il allait faire un truc du genre. Ce type n'est pas digne de confiance !

- Il était évident que cela allait se terminer comme cela, fit remarquer Ryan.

- Terminer ? Mais rien n'est terminé, coupa Natalia. Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Il n'est pas parti sans raison ! Il aime Beth, c'est évident !

- N'exagère pas, lança Beth d'une petite voix en baissant la tête.

- Je n'exagère pas du tout ! Il t'aime et ça l'effraie ! Crois-moi, c'est facile à voir. Il ne veut que ton bien, et il croit que tu ne l'auras pas avec lui.

- C'est ridicule, il sait bien que je ne serai heureuse qu'avec lui, pourquoi partir ?

Beth se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer encore une fois.

- À cause de sa famille, des autres Serpentards, de sa réputation, de sa lignée. Il ne peut pas se permettre de sortir avec toi, sans offense. Il sait que vous ne serez jamais en paix s'il fait cela. Sa famille va être sur votre dos jusqu'au temps où tu en auras assez et que tu le quitteras.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine de ce que tu dis ? Dit Josh en la transperçant du regard.

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Sirius lorsque je – elle jeta un vif coup d'œil à Ryan et abrégea – enfin, et il m'avait dit que Regulus ne pourrait jamais sortir avec une fille que ses parents ne choisiraient pas pour lui. C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons qui l'a fait partir de chez lui.

- Il a fugué ? S'étonna Beth.

- Mais on s'en fiche de Sirius Black ! S'exclama Ryan avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus douce, c'est de son frère que nous parlons. Que vas-tu faire Beth ?

Les trois Serdaigles se tournèrent vers elle et le silence se fit à leur table de la bibliothèque.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle finalement après un moment de silence. Je vais voir comment il va agir avec moi. Ensuite, je prendrai une décision. Je ne veux pas arrêter après tant de chemin. Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien…

Sa vue se brouilla et Beth cligna précipitamment des yeux pour éviter que ses yeux s'embuent encore plus. Natalia se leva et alla l'étreindre en tant que support moral.

- Bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas fait ça pour rien. Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger. Il va venir te voir en potion tout à l'heure.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Beth, la voix tremblante.

- Oui, ma chère Betty. Je le crois.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'il ne viendra pas te voir, lança Josh en arrière plan.

- J'approuve. Il va fuir comme un lâche. Les Serpents sont tous des lâches, ajouta Ryan.

- Allez-vous vous taire enfin ? J'essaie de lui remonter le moral et tout ce que vous trouver à dire est négatif. Fermez-la pour l'amour du ciel ! S'exaspéra Natalia.

- Laisse tomber.. Ils ont peut-être raison après tout, lança doucement Beth.

- Pas du tout ! C'est moi l'experte en relation amoureuse ici, suis mes conseils. Je te promets qu'il va revenir.

- L'experte en relation amoureuse ? S'esclaffa Ryan. Ta dernière relation n'a même pas duré deux jours !

Étrangement, Natalia ne fit que rire à la plaisanterie. Beth et Josh échangèrent un regard consterné.

- Peut-être, mais je m'y connais mieux que vous trois ! J'aurais même eu la chance de m'envoyer en l'air avec deux jeunes hommes lors de la fête des Serpentards… Alexander a réagit à temps et m'a empêché de faire une connerie.

- Il n'est peut-être pas si mal, cet Alexander, finalement… laissa échapper Ryan.

- Deux en même temps ? Lança Beth avec un sourire en coin. Pourquoi avoir refusé cet honneur ?

- Je crois que j'ai eu assez d'aventures non-sérieuse pour le reste de mon existence, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je veux que la prochaine en vaille la peine.

- Tu retrouve enfin la raison, fit remarquer Josh avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Nous avons peut-être manqué le cours de botanique, mais celui de potion je ne veux pas le rater. Je crois que c'est la même chose pour Beth, non ?

- Bien entendu ! Sécher un cours par jour, c'est suffisant ! Allons-y, dit Beth, incertaine.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien aller, la rassura Natalia.

Beth acquiesça et mena la marche vers les cachots glaciaux en ce temps de l'année. Lorsque le petit groupe passa devant la bibliothécaire, la dame leur jeta un regard réprobateur mais ne fit aucun commentaire, voyant qu'ils étaient des Serdaigles. Le trajet se fit si rapidement que Beth s'en rendit à peine compte.

-Prête ? Lui demanda la Russe avant d'entrer dans le local.

Prête ? L'était-elle ? Quoi faire lors d'une situation pareille ? Que dire à une personne qui vous avait embrassé et qui s'était enfuit ensuite ? Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent jusqu'au moment où elle pénétra dans la salle de classe. Alexander et Avery étaient présents, mais Regulus manquait à l'appel. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Josh donner un coup de coude à Natalia en lui murmurant à l'oreille : Qu'est-ce que je te disais, il n'est pas là ! Beth soupira et regarda le sol; elle aurait dû s'en douter. Regulus était un lâche. Il le serait toujours. Ryan passa affectueusement sa main sur son dos et la serra contre lui, sans dire le moindre mot. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était bien Ryan. Lui qui avait tant manqué de chance en amour. Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle et sortirent leur matériel. Beth vit ses deux amis Serpentards se tourner vers elle, l'air inquiets. Elle tenta vainement de leur faire un sourire, mais rien ne pouvait déplacer ses lèvres dans un geste heureux. Elle était malheureuse, et ne le niait pas. Avery fit un geste pour se lever, mais le professeur arriva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Le cours fut pénible.

Rien ne pouvait changer les idées de la Serdaigle. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce foutu baiser. Baiser, qui en passant, était fort agréable. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver de mieux. Cette façon qu'il avait de caresser sa nuque de sa main, de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes… Elle en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps, et ce moment s'était finalement passé. Beth y avait pensé durant tout le week-end. Elle n'était pas sortie de son dortoir et avait compté sur Natalia pour ne pas dire aux garçons la vérité. Ils ne l'avaient eu que ce matin. Le souvenir était encore douloureux. Tout aurait pu être parfait.. Si seulement il n'était pas parti.

Mais il l'avait fait. Il l'avait laissé derrière et était parti sans même se retourner. Beth donnerait tout l'or du monde pour connaître la raison de son départ. Était-ce de sa faute ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, aucun souvenir lui indiquait une telle chose. Non, c'était définitivement une pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit du Serpentard. Il s'était reculé si brusquement… Pourquoi, diable, pourquoi ?

Beth se prit la tête entre les mains alors que la cloche sonnait, annonçant la fin du cours. Elle ne savait même pas quelle avait été les informations données aujourd'hui. Peu importe, elle avait autre chose à penser.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma Betty ? Lui demanda Alexander en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ton copain Regulus l'a embrassé l'autre soir, répondit Josh avant que Beth ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

Cette dernière releva la tête. Oui, ils s'étaient embrassé. Tout le monde allait finir par le savoir. Beth s'en fichait.

- À notre soirée ? Mais c'est fantastique ! S'exclama joyeusement Avery.

Voyant que Beth ne souriait pas du tout, Alexander donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami, qui cessa de jubiler aussitôt.

- Wow, quelle tête tu fais ! Il embrasse si mal que ça ? Se reprit-il avec un tel sérieux que Beth ne put retenir un sourire. Avery avait le don pour remonter le moral des gens.

- Au contraire, il est très doué, répliqua-t-elle alors que Josh levait les yeux au ciel.

- Quel est le problème, alors ? Insista-t-il.

- Voyons, Avery. Elle n'est pas obligée de nous le dire si elle ne veut pas, dit Alexander en lui lançant un bref regard.

- Vaut mieux lui demander à elle ! Reg' est muet comme une tombe. Il ne veut rien nous dire.

Beth fut légèrement surprise. Avait-il honte de sa conduite ?

- Il est parti, avoua-t-elle en coupant leur conversation.

Les deux verts et argents se tournèrent vers elle, d'un même mouvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il est parti » questionna Alexander en faisant des guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts.

- Il m'a embrassé et il est parti. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas et a fui sans ajouter le moindre mot. Il est parti…

La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, Alexander la contemplait, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Avery, par contre, ne se priva pas de dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Quel con !

Beth baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas les monter les uns contre les autres non plus.

- Avery, il est notre ami… fit remarquer Alexander et Beth ne put que hocher la tête pour approuver.

- Je le sais bien ! Mais il a agit comme un imbécile ! Je suis navré Alexander mais je n'accepte pas sa conduite. Je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'aller lui dire ce que je pense même si c'est mon ami. À toi de décider si tu m'accompagne ou non.

- Tu as raison, je viens avec toi !

- Les gars, tenta Beth en les voyant s'éloigner vers leur salle commune, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait mieux de le laisser agir par lui-même ?

- Tu risques d'attendre toute ta vie, ma chère ! Lui cria Avery du fond du couloir.

Ils disparurent alors que Beth, au fond de son être, se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller le voir elle-même.

- Ils ne sont pas si mal, tes copains après tout, lança Josh en regardant le couloir où ils avaient tourné.

- Il était temps que tu le remarque, dit Natalia en montant les escaliers. Venez, allons dîner; je meurs de faim.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, près de l'entrée de la grande salle. Une odeur agréable flottait dans l'air. Beth remarqua que cette odeur provenait du plat principal; des escalopes de veau. Regulus adorait cela. Elle l'avait remarqué l'année dernière. Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des verts et argents, où il brillait par son absence. Tout à coup, ce coin de la salle semblait plus morne qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est à ce moment que Beth compris que sans Regulus, elle n'était rien. Sans cet homme, la vie perdait de sa splendeur.

Rageusement, elle finit par pousser son assiette, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Josh lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais Ryan lui fit signe de ne faire aucun commentaire donc il se tut. Au lieu de manger, Beth ne cessait de jeter des regards à la porte d'entrée tout au long du repas, espérant intérieurement apercevoir une silhouette familière. Natalia finit par soupirer et lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré.

- Cesse d'être aussi impatiente ! (Beth sourit malgré elle à l'ironie de la situation) Rien ne dit qu'il va venir cet après-midi.

- Laisse-la faire, tu veux ? Tu n'étais pas mieux avec ton Sirius, répliqua Ryan.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Natalia ne releva pas la pointe et haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer. Même Ryan fut perplexe face à son manque de réaction.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas bien placée pour lui faire la morale, avoua-t-elle.

- Ça alors ! Nat, as-tu perdu la raison ? Tu te t'obstine pas à ce que Ryan dit ? Serais-tu malade ? S'exclama Josh en posant une main sur son front, l'air faussement inquiet.

Natalia éclata de rire, rapidement suivit de tous ceux qui avaient entendu Josh. Natalia était en effet reconnue pour sa susceptibilité excessive.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Josh. Je vais bien ! Je me suis simplement rendu compte que Sirius et tout le reste n'en valaient pas la peine. Pourquoi toujours m'en faire pour tout ?

Beth, Ryan et Josh la contemplèrent, bouches bées.

- Tu es définitivement tombée sur la tête, lança finalement Josh, toujours ébahi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, riant doucement. Les joues rosées, les yeux pétillants, elle jeta un bref regard à Ryan avant de se détourner. Là était la cause de sa bonne humeur. Beth l'envia d'être aussi heureuse et ce, de façon permanente. Ryan, qui était tourné vers elle depuis de nombreuses minutes, la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Assez pour en oublier sa propre assiette.

- J'aime te voir heureuse, lui dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Josh, se faisant discret, pointa à Beth le dessous de table. Cette dernière y jeta un coup d'œil, étant peu surprise de constater que les deux Serdaigles se faisaient du pied. Natalia, toujours aussi entreprenante, avança sa main pour qu'elle lui soit accessible. Ryan, cependant, la regarda puis retira la sienne. Il accompagna son geste d'un sourire moqueur et d'un clin d'œil. Il n'allait pas la lui laisser trop facile non plus. Ryan avait toujours aimé se faire désirer. Elle compris puis recula sa main également, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Les regarder était fascinant.

- Hum… Nous allons être en retard, fit Josh en voyant les gens quitter la grande salle pour aller à leur cours.

- Oui ! Allons-y ! Approuva aussitôt Beth, impatiente de quitter cette ambiance beaucoup trop intime pour elle.

Natalia et Ryan réagirent un peu en retard, mais finirent par se lever et les suivre. Josh et Beth marchaient un peu plus en avant, les laissant discuter seuls.

- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant, tu crois que c'est pour bientôt ?

- Je n'en sais rien, fit Beth sur le même ton. Les connaissant, cela pourrait prendre encore deux ans.

- Espérons que non ! Je commence à en avoir assez de leurs histoires ! Le plus tôt qu'ils seront ensemble sera le mieux !

- Josh… nous t'entendons, lança Natalia derrière eux, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Tant mieux alors, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Beth.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire. Natalia et Ryan.. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient cela ! L'orgueil les avait toujours empêché de tenter la moindre approche. Cependant, Natalia semblait moins orgueilleuse depuis son histoire avec Sirius. Il l'avait peut-être changé, après tout ! Mais Beth n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps. Venant dans leur direction, Regulus, Avery et Alexander s'approchaient dangereusement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les éviter; de l'éviter lui. Beth, qui s'était arrêté, les regardait marcher dans sa direction. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Josh fit marche arrière et Natalia et Ryan les rejoignirent, regardant tous dans la même direction. Avery la remarqua enfin.

- Ohé, Beth ! Ça va bien ?

Regulus, qui marchait étrangement la tête basse, releva les yeux au cri de son ami pour les rebaisser aussitôt. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de croiser le regard de Beth. Cette dernière le regardait, se détestant pour éprouver des sentiments si fort pour un être aussi lâche. Mais il était beau, si beau…

Le petit groupe arriva finalement à leur hauteur. Or, Regulus poursuivit sa route, sans s'arrêter, sans jeter le moindre regard à la fille qu'il avait embrassé quelques jours plus tôt. La Serdaigle le suivit des yeux, inspirant une bouffé du parfum qui flottait dans son sillage. Elle l'aimait tant. Oh oui, elle l'aimait.

Contrairement à lui, Avery et Alexander s'arrêtèrent, ne le quittant pas des yeux non plus. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, ils prirent la parole.

- Nous lui avons fait tout qu'un sermon ! Fit Avery, fier de lui.

- Oui, bravo, lança Natalia d'une voix sarcastique. Maintenant, il est clair qu'il l'évite !

- Ne t'énerve pas, ma jolie, dit Alexander avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est tout ce que nous pouvions faire. Il va voir Beth à longueur de journée, il ne pourra pas l'éviter indéfiniment !

- Voilà qui est rassurant, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Beth.

- C'est plutôt encourageant, corrigea Avery. À partir de maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il va te voir, il va repenser à ce baiser et aux sentiments qu'il a pour toi.

- S'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour moi, il ne serait pas parti ! S'exclama Beth, étrangement en colère.

- Au contraire, c'est là où tu te trompes ! Ce sont ses sentiments qui l'ont fait fuir. Il en a peur. Il les craint car il sait qu'ils peuvent le détruire. C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive.

Beth ne répondit pas. Qui avait raison, qui avait tort ? C'était impossible à savoir.

- Ça, par contre, je suis d'accord, fit Natalia en hochant la tête. Depuis le tout début je pense cela. Il n'a jamais aimé ses anciennes copines comme il t'aime toi ! Roxanna n'était rien pour lui. Les autres filles d'avant non plus.

Beth se souvenait parfaitement de ces filles, qui l'une après l'autre, avaient passé dans les bras de Regulus Black. Oh, comme Beth avait rêvé d'être la suivante !

- C'est vrai ! Approuva Avery. Il ressemble beaucoup à Sirius, même s'il prétend le contraire. Toutes ces filles n'étaient présentes que pour le sexe. Le plaisir, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ! Et maintenant, c'est différent. Il parle de toi en termes si positifs, si respectueux que je me suis demandé s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Eh non, il est simplement tombé amoureux.

Beth ferme les yeux en se massant les tempes, pensive. Que faire ? Alexander répondit à sa question non formulée.

- Laisse passer cette journée. S'il ne te parle pas demain, là tu iras le voir. Pour l'instant, attends. Il va peut-être te parler bientôt.

Ryan acquiesça, trouvant que cette idée était la meilleure.

- À plus ! Nous avons un cours d'histoire en commun après cette période-ci ! S'exclama Alexander ! Tu tenteras de te faire remarquer, d'accord ?

- Compte sur moi, conclut-elle avant de se diriger avec les quatre autres Serdaigles vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il lui restait une heure avant de revoir Regulus.

Et cette heure passa à une vitesse affolante. Le cours, bien rempli, ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser à l'homme de ses rêves. Elle était beaucoup trop occupée à écrire sa dissertation sur les sortilèges de protection. En plus, un élève de Poufsouffle assis à ses côtés n'arrêtait pas de renifler bruyamment. À bout de patience, elle se retient avec peine de lui lancer son livre par la tête. Elle rit intérieurement en songeant à quel point Natalia et son impatience déteignait sur elle.

La cloche sonna un peu plus tard. Prenant son temps, Beth ramassa lentement ses affaires. Le prochain cours ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle devait aller en classe d'histoire. Or, les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient en commun avec les Serpentards. Parmi les Serpentards se trouvait Regulus. La brune ne savait pas s'il allait se présenter. Et s'il le faisait, allait-il lui accorder moindrement d'attention ? Allait-il lui jeter un simple regard ? Le futur était complètement voilé. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant peur de le voir. Même lors de ces deux dernières années, lorsqu'il passait tous ses temps libres à la rabaisser. Non, maintenant qu'il y avait un espoir qu'il partage ses sentiments, elle avait peur de le revoir. En fait, elle était complètement terrifiée. Le croisement dans le couloir ne comptait pas. Elle avait peur de croiser son regard, alors qu'il l'avait totalement évité à peine une heure plus tôt.

- Beth, tu viens ?

Elle suivit ses amis jusqu'à la porte du cours. Ils ne lui adressèrent presque pas la parole, sachant qu'elle était totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Regarde, chuchota Natalia à son oreille. Il est là. Vas-tu aller le voir ?

Le cœur de la Serdaigle rata un battement lorsqu'elle constata sa présence.

- Je n'en sais rien…

- Tu devrais, lui conseilla-t-elle. Il ne semble pas décidé à venir te parler. D'après moi, tu pourrais attendre longtemps. Après tout, ce n'est pas un Gryffondor; il n'a pas tant de courage.

- Moi non plus je n'en suis pas une ! fit intelligemment remarquer la brune.

- Peut-être, ajouta Natalia en s'installant à son bureau, mais tu es plus courageuse que lui. Fais les premiers pas !

- Je les ferait s'il m'adresserait moindrement d'attention ! S'exclama-t-elle, de nouveau furieuse contre la situation. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de faire le con et venir s'expliquer !

De nombreuses têtes intriguées se tournèrent vers elle mais Beth ne s'en préoccupa pas du tout. Non, ses yeux étaient plutôt rivés sur Regulus, qui par réflexe, s'était tourné aussi. Leur regard se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Ses yeux gris, habituellement si froids et durs s'étaient transformés en acier en fusion. La peur y était facilement discernable. Oh oui, Regulus Black était effrayé. Effrayé par des sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Terrifié à l'idée que sa foutue famille l'apprenne. Il avait peur que son amour grandisse, qu'il devienne complètement amoureux d'une fille banale au sang impur. Oh oui, l'anxiété déformait son regard.

Il détourna les yeux, puis les replongea dans les siens. Et cette fois, Beth vit dans son regard un petit quelque chose de différent. Un fond de… séduction. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire cela. Derrière l'inquiétude se cachait un prédateur prêt à sortir pour attraper sa proie. Sa proie, c'était Beth. Et cette dernière n'attendait que ça. La Serdaigle calcula ses battements de cils, mesura avec précision son petit sourire en coin. Elle voulait le rendre folle d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il traverse la pièce en deux enjambées pour venir l'embrasser avec ardeur. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se détourna pour se replonger dans son livre, sans lui donner le moindre signe qu'il s'excusait de son comportement. Il repoussa cette discussion inévitable une nouvelle fois. Encore et encore.

- T'as vu comment il t'a regardé ? Murmura Natalia, excitée.

- Oui. Tu as vu comment il s'est détourné pour éviter de me parler ? Coupa la brune.

- C'est un excellent signe ! Chuchota-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Tu faisais une moue irrésistible ! S'il ne s'était pas détourné, il t'aurait sauté dessus ! Crois-moi, ce mec-là te veut !

- Il aurait pu le faire.. Je ne m'en serais pas plains, lança la brune.

- Ça, j'en suis certaine.

La Russe lui fit un clin d'œil avant de relater ce petit incident à Josh et Ryan. Josh, semblant toujours ne pas apprécier Regulus, feignit l'enthousiaste, alors que Ryan semblait réellement de bonne humeur. Mais cela n'avait peut-être rien à voir à ce que Natalia lui racontait. Cela était probablement le simple fait qu'elle lui parle. Lui et Natalia s'aimaient, Regulus et elle également (du moins, elle le croyait) pourquoi tout avait à être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi ne sortaient-ils pas tout simplement ensemble ? La vie avait ses mystères, l'amour était l'un d'eux.

Elle releva les yeux vers Regulus et le vit jeter un regard noir à Avery avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ce dernier semblait avoir fait un commentaire particulièrement frappant, car il cogna son poing contre celui d'Alexander, qui avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Avery lança quelque chose d'autre a mi-voix, mais Beth était trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle tenta de lire sur ses lèvres, mais c'était peine perdue. Alexander ajouta quelque chose, toujours un sourire satisfait accroché au visage. Même de loin, elle vit le corps de Regulus se raidir. Avery lança une nouvelle parole et Regulus réagit enfin.

- MAIS FERMEZ-LA ! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT CAPABLE DE RÉFLÉCHIR SANS TOUS VOS COMMENTAIRES !

Même le professeur Binns, qui habituellement n'était pas attentif à quoi que ce soit, se tourna vers le Serpentard. Celui-ci était à présent debout et fusillait ses amis du regard. Les deux reprirent leur sérieux pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'un léger tressaillement fasse bouger la bouche d'Avery, qui se retenait visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Que se passe-t-il, monsieur…? Demanda le fantôme d'une voix calme, mais intriguée.

- Rien, je suis désolé, fit-il en se rasseyant précipitamment.

Il semblait légèrement embarrassé d'avoir réagit avec autant d'ardeur. Natalia fila un coup de coude entre les côtes de la brune. Beth l'ignora, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque Alexander et Avery se frappèrent discrètement dans la main. Regulus avait de nouveau la tête entre les mains et tentait de se rendre discret après sa bruyante intervention.

- Ouh la la ! Il n'est pas d'humeur, ton Regulus! Je crois que ses amis lui mènent la vie dure, lança Ryan à voix basse pour éviter que le dénommé l'entende.

Natalia pouffa en acquiesçant.

- Ils vont le faire craquer. S'il ne vient pas te voir, Beth, dans les prochains jours, je serais très surprise !

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant un bon moment, avant que la fin du cours arrive une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

- Enfin ! Une autre journée de terminée ! Soupira Natalia en entendant la cloche sonner.

- Oui ! Quel soulagement ! J'ai hâte de m'écraser dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, approuva Beth.

- Moi j'aimerais bien décompresser un peu. Il fait doux dehors, pourquoi ne pas aller faire une promenade ?

- Non, désolé, déclina poliment Beth. Je suis crevée.

Josh fut sur le point d'accepter sa proposition, mais Beth lui fit un tel regard qu'il se tut immédiatement. Ryan, lui, accepta avec joie.

- Moi je suis partant ! S'exclama-t-il. On se retrouve plus tard ?

- À plus !

Ils s'éloignèrent dans un couloir adjacent, marchant un peu trop près l'un de l'autre. Dès qu'ils furent assez loin, Josh reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que j'y aille ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Laissons-les seuls, dit-elle simplement. Ils méritent bien cela ! Et après tout.. Peut-être que cette petite promenade leur permettra de faire le point sur leurs sentiments.

- Comment fais-tu pour penser à tout ça ? Lança-t-il, découragé de ne pas avoir remarqué la même chose qu'elle.

- L'instinct féminin mon cher ! Il était évident que Nat' espérait secrètement aller marcher simplement accompagnée de Ryan.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers qui les menaient à la tour à une vitesse un peu plus basse qu'ordinaire. La journée de Beth avait été riche en émotion, et elle rêvait de pouvoir retrouver son lit. Peut importe si elle manquait le souper. Après tout, elle n'avait pas si faim. La porte se présenta finalement à eux. Ils furent à peine entrée dans leur salle commune qu'une élève de dernière année à l'air hautain aborda Beth. La pièce était dans un état épouvantable

- Ah ! Gordon ! Ton hibou t'a apporté quelque chose. Il ne cesse de voler dans la tour et cela fait un boucan horrible. Les autres étudiants aimeraient étudier, voudrais-tu bien ramasser ta lettre et le jeter dehors ? Fit-elle d'un ton si désagréable que Beth fut sur le point de refuser.

Elle ne prit cependant pas la peine de lui répondre avant d'aller chercher sa chouette qui était posée pour le moment sur une grande armoire.

- Allez, viens !

Semblant finalement reconnaître son maître, l'oiseau s'approcha d'elle et lui donna la lettre, avant de retourner dehors par la fenêtre ouverte. Quelques élèves soupirèrent de soulagement. Beth, elle, resta figée de stupeur lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le papier portait les armoiries des Black.

**Et voilà ! Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Fin heureuse ou pas ? Seul l'avenir vous le dira...**

**Sarah xx  
><strong>


	10. Chapitre 10 Qu'estce que tu as ?

**Chapitre 10 – Qu'est-ce que tu as, Regulus Black ?**

La lettre qu'elle avait reçue était toute simple et ne comportait que quelques mots. « _Rejoins-moi dans le parc, près du grand hêtre. » _Aucune frivolité, aucune signature, que ces neuf mots tracés d'une écriture distinguée. Elle savait que c'était lui. Même si les armoiries de sa famille n'avaient pas été en haut du parchemin, Beth avait reconnu sa courbe si particulière qu'il faisait lorsqu'il traçait des H. La Serdaigle ignorait depuis combien de temps il l'attendait, c'est pourquoi elle partit dans un coup de vent, fourrant la lettre entre les mains de Josh pour ne pas perdre de temps à lui expliquer où elle allait.

Le hêtre, le hêtre, murmurait-elle entre ses dents en dévalant l'escalier de la tour à toute allure. Ce n'est pas la porte d'à côté ! J'espère qu'il sera encore là lorsque j'arriverai.

Beth tourna l'angle du couloir si vite qu'elle faillit entrer en collision avec une personne qui venait en sens inverse.

- Regarde où tu vas ! S'exclama la fille en colère, qui était en fait Roxanna.

Beth se contenta de sourire en la reconnaissant puis poursuivit sa course. À cette heure-ci, les corridors du château étaient bondés. Plusieurs personnes lui lancèrent des regards curieux, mais la majorité des élèves ne firent que se pousser de son chemin, en maugréant contre les gens si pressés.

Ses cheveux volant allégrement derrière elle, sa jupe fouettant ses cuisses à chacun de ses pas, Beth arriva en trombe dans le hall d'entrée. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent magiquement devant elle, et la Serdaigle put poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au grand hêtre. Quelques étudiants se promenaient paisiblement sur la pelouse. Paisiblement… Beth rêvait d'une vie paisible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour tenter d'apercevoir Natalia et Ryan, mais ils étaient hors de vue. Au loin, à proximité du lac, se dressait l'arbre. Sous lui, une indistincte forme noire. Il était encore là. Malgré un point de côté, Beth accéléra.

Elle le voyait bien maintenant. Il était couché sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et semblait dormir d'un profond sommeil. Cependant, cette impression n'était pas la bonne, car dès que Beth arriva à sa hauteur, il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Salut, Beth.

A bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

- Salut, haleta-t-elle.

L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus légère que plus tôt en après-midi. Sans ses copains pour lui répéter les mêmes choses à l'oreille, il semblait beaucoup plus détendu et plus apte à discuter.

- Désolé si j'ai pris autant de temps à t'aborder… commença-t-il, les yeux toujours clos. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Beth ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter et savait qu'il allait continuer à s'expliquer.

- Je suis vraiment navré d'être parti comme cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. J'ai simplement… paniqué, tenta-t-il en jetant un bref regard à la Serdaigle.

- Pourquoi ? lança-t-elle en espérant pour une fois une réponse concrète.

- C'est… compliqué.

Il soupira et se redressa sur ses coudes. Beth en fit de même.

- Peu importe… toi ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il en la transperçant du regard.

Ses yeux s'étaient adoucit depuis la fin des classes. Ils étaient d'un gris brûlant, captivant, attirant.

- Tu me demandes si ça va ? Si ça va ? Mais franchement Regulus tu crois que je vais bien ? S'exclama Beth, l'énervement qu'elle contenait en elle depuis des jours éclatant finalement. J'ai attendu des nouvelles de toi pendant des jours ! Des jours ! Mais je n'ai rien reçu. Pas le moindre petit signe de ta part. Et tu viens me parler après tout ça et tu me demandes si je vais bien ?

Regulus sembla s'être ratatiné sur place. Beth était rarement en colère, elle optait plutôt pour conserver ses émotions à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais aujourd'hui, Beth n'en avait pas envie. Elle voulait lui montrer ce que cela faisait, à quel point elle avait mal.

- Mets-toi à ma place, pour une fois ! Demande-toi comment tu te sentirais si quelqu'un t'avait fait la même chose ! Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années ! Et au moment où il se passe enfin quelque chose de concluant, tu déguerpis en courant ! Mais pourquoi, dieu du ciel, tu as fait ça ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi…

Beth leva les yeux au ciel. Cette phrase, elle l'avait entendue si souvent !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as, Regulus Black ? Dit-elle d'un ton si venimeux qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas partir en courant.

Ses coudes la faisant souffrir, elle se laissa tomber et s'allongea complètement dans l'herbe. La Serdaigle cacha son visage entre ses mains et murmura à nouveau :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Regulus Black ?

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- Quelque chose qui fait en sorte que je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation sérieuse.

Beth ôta ses mains de son visage et tourna la tête vers lui. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

- J'aimerais tant t'expliquer tout ça !

- Alors fait-le ! fit-elle en lui lançant un de ses regards expressifs.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- Que tu me haïsses jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'en ce moment. Allez, crache le morceau !

À son tour, il se laissa tomber complètement dans l'herbe et fixa le ciel ennuagé.

- Beth, essaie de comprendre s'il te plaît. Je ne peux tout simplement pas t'en parler.

- Mais toi, essaie de me comprendre, moi ! C'est ta dernière chance, Reg' …

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et avoua de but en blanc :

- Je vais être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Beth s'étouffa dans sa propre salive; il racontait n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Elle lui jeta un regard apeuré, désemparé. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…Tu connais ma famille. Enfin, tu en as entendu parler.

- Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à faire cela ! C'est ignoble ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

- Euh.. En fait, oui ils le peuvent. Je ne suis pas majeur encore. Et de toute manière, ma « famille » est assez… redoutable. Mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier.

- Enfuis-toi ! Comme ton frère, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, non ? Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas la même chose ?

Beth commençait à paniquer. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, non, elle avait peur POUR lui. Comment le sortir de cette embrouille ? Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions !

- Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de Sirius, fit-il avec un premier sourire. Je vais rester là, à attendre la fin de mon innocence sans faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

- Reg, s'il le plaît ! Il va te faire faire des choses horribles !

- Je sais, Beth, je sais. Mais c'est mon triste destin. Je suis voué à lui, mon existence lui appartient.

- Tu parles comme si tu étais déjà sous son ordre, lança la Serdaigle avec un mouvement de recul.

- Je le suis depuis ma naissance. Mon avenir à ses côtés était déjà décidé avant même que je ne sois capable de parler.

- Et notre avenir à nous ? Murmura-t-elle.

Malgré ces faits, Beth aimait Regulus. Son cœur lui appartenait depuis des années, elle était amoureuse de chaque parcelle de cet homme. Oui, chaque. Il n'avait pas décidé de devenir un meurtrier. Il y était contraint. Cela changeait tout. Il n'en était pas moins une bonne personne. Son manque de courage le forçait simplement à accepter cette destinée.

- Un avenir est-il possible ? Répondit le Serpentard en baissant les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Elle sourit.

- Alors il y a de l'espoir.

Il passa son bras au-dessus d'elle et l'enlaça. Beth en profita pour se blottir contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, seul le bruit de leur respiration transperçant le silence.

- Et toi ? S'exclama-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, perdue.

- Tu m'aimes ?

La Serdaigle éclata de rire et approcha son visage de celui de Regulus.

- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle finalement avec un sourire en coin. Tu crois que je suis amoureuse de toi ?

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que tu es folle de moi.

- Peut-être bien.

Ce fut lui, cette fois, qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Beth, elle, n'en avait rien à faire d'un doux baiser. Ce fut donc presque par besoin qu'elle pressa sa bouche plus fort et qu'il compris le message. D'un geste habile, il la renversa sur lui et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur. Un baiser à vous faire perdre complètement la notion du temps, et de l'endroit…

- Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Lança une voix ricaneuse non loin d'eux.

Le couple se sépara aussitôt et Beth éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de Natalia et Ryan. La blonde souriait. Son compagnon aussi. Et ils se tenaient la main, comme un vieux couple formé depuis des années.

Beth leur fit un sourire entendu, que Regulus accompagna d'un clin d'œil conspirateur. La brune lui jeta un regard en coin et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver remarquablement sexy. Elle se sentait bien.

* * *

><p>La fin inexorable de cette histoire est encore indéterminée. Mais je les vois, propriétaires d'une maison tout récemment achetée, Regulus jouant double vie entre sa carrière de Mangemort et sa vie d'amoureux, faisant sans cesse les allers-retours entre la demeure familiale et celle qu'il partage avec la femme de sa vie. Et je vois Beth, tout juste fiancée, tentant d'accepter le fait que son Regulus soit en constant danger de mort, menant des attaques qui réduise à feu et à sang la capitale du pays. Mais je les vois surtout s'accrocher aux souvenirs d'une vie paisible, aux rêves inachevés, profitant de leurs moments ensemble comme au premier jour, où il l'avait invité à danser.<p>

À vous, maintenant, de déterminer leur fin, tragique sans aucun doute. À vous d'imaginer Regulus, qui à dix-huit ans, fit face à la mort. Peut-être aurait-il tenté de joindre l'ordre du phénix pour leur expliquer comment détruire Voldemort ? Peut-être aurait-il protégé sa bien-aimée d'une cousine cinglée qui aurait tout découvert ? Ou peut-être se seraient-ils tout simplement retrouvés à mourir ensemble; tel Roméo et Juliette, le souvenir de leur amour se préservant à jamais dans les pages d'un roman légendaire.

Beth et Regulus vivaient d'un amour sincère et passionné, qui les aura poussé peu à peu vers l'illusion dérisoire qu'un jour, on accepterait leur choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Un chapitre très court pour finir cette histoire qui occupe mon temps depuis presqu'un an. J'espère vous avoir plu dans mes écrits, car il s'agit peut-être de la dernière fiction que j'écrirai. Je songe plutôt à écrire un premier roman.<strong>

**Merci, chers lecteurs, de m'avoir suivit pendant toutes ces années. Peut-être qu'un jour, vous verrez de nouveau mon nom en activité !  
><strong>

**Sarah xx  
><strong>


End file.
